


SwapLabor

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hatred, Poison, Racism, Slaves, swap universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 86,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Co-author Shippo7842This is LaborTale... swapped.
Relationships: Frisk/Papyrus, Sans & Papyrus, Sans/Lilly, Toriel/Asgore, Undyne/Alphys





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time monsters and humans use to live in harmony and for reasons that no one can remember now. A war broke out and somehow the humans won with the help of mages, somehow they gained control over the monsters. The monsters were sent into the underground to do manual labor doing dirty filthy work that was unfit for humans. It didn’t mean some humans didn’t go down there it was mostly for a supervisor position or maybe someone being punished but usually the amount of contact with humans have been minimal to little at all.

That started hundred of years ago and with recent years the mining has become less and less as some jobs are becoming available but with no education really provided to the monsters they are not adapt to do the jobs at least that is what the humans presumed not knowing all the activities happening below. First the humans were just going to just let them stay underground but recently there has been an underground human rebellion group trying to free the monsters....


	2. Chapter 2

“Henry… Henry… Are you sure we are heading the right direction?” Frisk said holding his hand. They’d been engaged for almost a year and she trusted him. Frisk and Henry were with a couple of other rebels trying to free the monsters and they were heading up to Mt. Ebbot’s entrance; the barrier prevents individuals from leaving without special badges. So entering it would be simple enough, they would just need to find a way to get past several guards and pick their pockets.

“We are babe... I know you are anxious but we wanted to do this, right?” Frisk was one of the original members who started this rebellion group. It was way before this moment that she met Monster Kid, a young lizard monster. She was being trained on how to deal with monsters and becoming a proper superintendent to them. The instructors had used magic on the monsters and were not being merciful at all. It was awful and it took her almost two years to get enough people to even do this and it still was only a small group who volunteered to go in and try to break the monsters out.

She was just glad she met Henry, he was her rock. They may not get along all the time but he wanted the same thing as she did. He wanted to save the monsters. Henry showed up when she was trying to start the protests in the very beginning and people were booing at her. He’d covered her face with his jacket when they’d started chucking things at her and they’d started talking, agreeing that monsters should be allowed on the surface. He believed though that humans should have some kind of control over the monsters but he never talked to Frisk about that because Frisk wants them to have equal rights like everyone else. With magic being a commonly used thing used in today’s society, humans were pretty proficient with it. Frisk believes that with the ability of magic that humans can use and monsters, having different talents, should be allowed to lead “normal” lives outside of this state.

“Yes! Of course I want to help the monsters, I mean, that is why I’ve been trying to do it legit way.” She been going through the government trying to release the monsters but will the monsters hear her out? Will they get past all the guards without being caught? How many monsters can they save? What will happen if they get caught? So many questions crossed her mind

“Frisk… What is the plan again?” asked one of the volunteers.

“We have 4 extra security cards to get out a couple of monsters. The next time we come back we will be able to figure out how many we will need to get as many as we can out. Don’t lose your card or you will be stuck here.” Frisk said entering into Mt. Ebott cave entrance with a finger to her lips, silencing everyone. She took a group of six that included Henry and herself. They got in and they were surprised at the lack of guards near the entryway. As they continued on did they see a couple of guards but they were distracted by hurting some monsters. Frisk wanted to hit the security guards so bad but Henry pulled her away. She pushed him away the moment they got to a clearing. A goat lady was talking to … Monster Kid? The one she met earlier and a tall skeleton monster plus a couple more. They can talk to them and get them out of there.

❄☟☜ 🏱☹✌☠💧 ✌☼☜ ✌☹💣⚐💧❄ 👍⚐💣🏱☹☜❄☜ ✡⚐🕆☼ ☟✋☝☟☠☜💧💧📬 ❄☟☜ ☟🕆💣✌☠💧 🕈☟⚐ 😐☜☜🏱 🕆💧 ☟☜☼☜ 👎⚐ ☠⚐❄ 💧🕆💧🏱☜👍❄ ✌☠✡❄☟✋☠☝📬

(The plans are almost complete your highness. The humans who keep us here do not suspect anything.)

Frisk and the rest of the gang went down to them.

“Okay guys… I don’t know how they will treat us but be nice okay… Humans have been cruel to them.” The gang nod their heads as Frisk was the first to come down to greet them. The others stayed back as in fear.

  
  
  


✋❄ 💧☜☜💣💧 🕈☜ ☟✌✞☜ ✞✋💧✋❄⚐☼💧📬

(It seems we have visitors.)

“Hi….I am Frisk… me and my friends want to help you guys…. We are part of the rebellion… I got couple of the security passes to get you guys out. I been trying to get the government to overthrow the law... Guys come closer you are making them … well maybe nervous… you are making me nervous at least.” Frisk said to her group as they approach with a lot of caution.

The tall skeleton looks around before offering a semblance of a bow towards Frisk, obviously understanding her. Frisk curtsied at him and then offered her hand in a handshake with a smile.

“Be careful you don’t know what the monsters can do.” Said one of the volunteers and Frisk glared at them with daggers.

🕈📬👎📬 ☝✌💧❄☜☼ ✌❄ ✡⚐🕆☼ 💧☜☼✞✋👍☜📬

(W.D. Gaster at your service.)

“I think it is better I watch you then them… Didn’t your mother teach you not to judge a book by its cover.” Frisk looked back at the skeleton man and seemed to understand him while the others only heard gibberish.

“I am so sorry Mr. Gaster. Forgive my friend here… that was rude.” She smiled softly to him.

☠⚐❄☟✋☠☝ ✋🕯💣 ☠⚐❄ 🕆💧☜👎 ❄⚐📬 🕈☜🕯☼☜ ✌☹☹ 🕆💧☜👎 ❄⚐ ✋❄ 👌✡ ☠⚐🕈📬

(Nothing I’m not used to. We’re all used to it by now.)

“You can understand him?” Henry said whispering in Frisk’s ear as she shooed him away for a moment.

  
✋❄ ✋💧 ☼✌☼☜ ❄⚐ 💧☜☜ ✌ ☟🕆💣✌☠ 🕈☟⚐ 🕆☠👎☜☼💧❄✌☠👎💧 💣☜📬

(It is rare to see a human who understands me.)

“Just give them the security passes and let’s get out of here. The longer we stay the more likely we are going to get caught.” Henry said in a panicked tone.

“I can’t expect someone to trust me without knowing me a little bit… now if you'll excuse me.”

✋ 💧☜☜📬 ✡⚐🕆 ☟✌✞☜ ✌ ✞☜☼✡ 🕆☠✋✈🕆☜ 💧⚐🕆☹ ❄☟☜☠📬 ✋❄ ✋💧 ✌ 🏱☹☜✌💧🕆☼☜ ❄⚐ 💣☜☜❄ ✡⚐🕆📬 ✋ ☟✌✞☜ ☠⚐❄ 💧☜☜☠ 💧🕆👍☟ ✌ 💧⚐🕆☹ ✋☠ ✌ ✞☜☼✡📪 ✞☜☼✡ ☹⚐☠☝ ❄✋💣☜📬

(I see. You have a very unique soul then. It is a pleasure to meet you. I have not seen such a soul in a very, very long time.)

“Gaster I have four...five security passes out of here. I can’t save everyone this time… The rest will go back and get more. I will give up mine and maybe I can help a little with everyone down here.” Frisk took her pass off and Henry grabbed her arm and gave her a warning look.

“What are you doing?” Henry squeezed her arm a little, hurting her. She winced in pain just a bit and tugged it away.

“What I said I was doing…. This place is a living hell hole. No offense… sorry. I am getting some out of here that need out. You guys will get out there and bring more security passes.”

“It took us almost a year to get these 10 security passes…. How do you expect us to save them all?”

“With hope… and trust.” Frisk said taking his hand gently and smiling up at him. Henry grabbed the passes and handed it to Frisk. He was not going to trust the monsters with it but he trusted Frisk to a degree. Henry looked at this “Gaster” monster with a disapproval look as he glanced back at Frisk.

🕈☜ 🕈✋☹☹ ☠☜☜👎 ✌ ☹⚐❄ 💣⚐☼☜📬📬📬 🕈☜ ☟✌✞☜ 👌☜☜☠ 🕈⚐☼😐✋☠☝ ❄⚐ 👌☼☜✌😐 ❄☟☜ 👌✌☼☼✋☜☼ ❄☟☜✡ ☟✌✞☜ 🏱🕆❄ ✋☠❄⚐ 🏱☹✌👍☜ ☟☜☼☜📬 ☞☼✋💧😐📬📬📬 ✋☞ ✡⚐🕆 ❄☼🕆☹✡ 🕈✋💧☟ ❄⚐ 👎⚐ ❄☟✋💧 ❄☟☜☠ 🕈☜ 🕈✋☹☹ 🏱☼⚐❄☜👍❄ ✡⚐🕆📬

(We will need a lot more... We have been working to break the barrier they have put in place here. Frisk... If you truly wish to do this then we will protect you.)

“I do… If you any ill monsters or even ones you think will be able to work on breaking the barrier from the outside… you can have mine and the spare passes. My friends will take the monsters to a safe place. Gaster I know I am asking for a lot of faith here. I swear on my soul they will be taken to a place safe I created for you guys until I get everyone out…. I wish I can do more….but I hope that having some monsters out there will prove to the rest that monsters are not the bad guys...that you guys deserve freedom like we have.” Frisk said looking at his magical eyes. They were not quite eyes but … she couldn’t describe them. She looked deep into them trying to decipher what she should call them but didn’t want to be rude and decided not to say anything at all.

✡☜💧📬 🕈☜☹☹📪 ✋ 👍✌☠ ❄☜☹☹ ✡⚐🕆 ✌☼☜ 💧⚐💣☜⚐☠☜ ❄⚐ ❄☼🕆💧❄📬

(Yes. Well, I can tell you are someone to trust.)

“I swear to you Henry, my fiance, will take good care of them.” Frisk held Henry’s hand as he gently squeezed back. He would do it for her but that is all.

“I don’t….I will do it for Frisk sake.” Frisk looked at him concerned not liking how he said that. Frisk pulled away and looked at Gaster trying to think on what to say.

💧☜☠👎 💧⚐💣☜⚐☠☜ 🕈✋❄☟ ☟✋💣 ❄☟✌❄ ✡⚐🕆 ❄☼🕆💧❄ 🕈✋☹☹ ❄✌😐☜ 👍✌☼☜ ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ ☼☜💧❄📬📬📬📬 ❄☟☜☼☜ ✋💧 💧⚐💣☜❄☟✋☠☝ 🕈☼⚐☠☝📬 ✋ ❄☟⚐🕆☝☟❄ ✋ 👍✌☠ ❄☼🕆💧❄ ☟✋💣📬📬📬📬

(Send someone with that you trust will take care of the rest…. There is something wrong I thought I can trust him…..)

Frisk said without really knowing if she said it right or if she said anything at all. Henry looked at her with a weird expression as if he was confused.

☟💣💣💣📪 ❄☟☜☼☜ ✌☼☜ ☠⚐❄ 💣✌☠✡ 🕈☟⚐ ✌☼☜ ❄☼🕆💧❄☜👎 ☜☠⚐🕆☝☟ ⚐☼ 💧❄☼⚐☠☝ ☜☠⚐🕆☝☟📬📬📬 ✡⚐🕆☼ ☟✋☝☟☠☜💧💧📬 💧☟✌☹☹ ✋ ☝⚐ ⚐☼ 💧☜☠👎 💣✡ ☜☹👎☜💧❄✍

(Hmmm, there are not many who are trusted enough or strong enough...Your highness, shall I go or send my eldest?) 

He looked at the goat monster with him.

“What did you tell them Frisk?” Henry said to Frisk. She glanced over at Henry and ignored him for a moment.

“Send your eldest, Gaster. We will need you here for other work.” Gaster gave the goat the same bow he had offered Frisk moments before and walked off a random direction, disappearing.

“I told him whenever he is ready I have the passes…” Frisk said trying not to make eye contact with Henry as she waited for them. The goat monster nods.

“It was a difficult decision to send his son instead of joining the first few monsters to see the surface.”

“Ma’am I swear to you… I will get everyone out of here.” Frisk said curtseying to her.

“You are a good soul, child.” Soon enough Gaster returned with a skeleton monster about Frisk’s height, behind them both were a few other monsters to accept the passes that had been promised. The other skeleton was barely a third of Gaster’s own height so it was odd to think he was the other’s eldest son. Especially considering the two didn’t look that much alike.

“Are you guys going to be alright out there?” Frisk said while handing the passes to the skeleton whom she presumed was the eldest but he didn’t look like the other skeleton.

“should be fine.” The other replied as he took the passes from her and, after putting one on, handed them to the others.

👌☜ 👍✌☼☜☞🕆☹ ⚐🕆❄ ❄☟☜☼☜📬

(Be careful out there)

She said while looking at him.

👎⚐☠🕯❄ 🕈⚐☼☼✡📬 ✋🕯☹☹ 👌☜ ✌☹☼✋☝☟❄📬 ☟☜🕯💧 ✌☹☼☜✌👎✡ ❄⚐☹👎 💣☜📬

(don’t worry. i’ll be alright. he’s already told me.)

Henry glanced between the two and grabbed Frisk bringing her close to him. She looked up at him confused.

“Can I get a goodbye kiss for the road…” Frisk smiled a little and kissed him quickly before backing away. “That is my fiance…”

“ready. when you are.” The skeleton simply said evenly. He didn’t really seem to care.

“Good luck guys…” Frisk said parting from Henry and looking at everyone with a simple wave. Henry waved back and started to head back.

“Come on … I need to take you to the safe place.” The group followed behind him silently, almost to the point where it was hard to tell they were even following. Most of the others were cowering behind the skeleton nervously. Only the skeleton, with an almost eerie grin on his features, seemed calm. As they got to the entrance way Henry turned to them.

“Look I know Frisk has some grandiose ideas of us removing all the magic chains from you guys but … I don’t trust you…so no, I won’t let my team removed the “chains” only the ones that won’t alert anyone that you are gone, that is all.” He nods at the group as they use their magic to remove the part that sounded off an alarm if one of the monsters ran away somehow.

“kinda figured there was a catch to you. you’re not as clean.”

“I am clean enough to get you guys out though…”  
  


“actions speak louder than words pal.” He shifted a little, the other “chains” fell off him and he stretched like it was completely normal.

“Come on we need to take you to Frisk’s place…I don’t know why she is allowing you to live her own place but… whatever” 

“because she’s pure.” Was the response, As they walked away from the place that had been their prison, the skeleton was working quietly to get rid of the rest of the chains off the others. Frisk had been right, something was up and the skeleton did not trust this fiance of hers.

“I just think your kind must have done something that you deserve this kind of life… but Frisk she is different…” 

“called bein’ a casualty of war. you call that deserving?” None of the others with him spoke up.

“Come on… it is over here about 5 more blocks…” Henry kept walking this time keeping quiet. They followed him but at a further distance as the skeleton had signaled for them to keep back and keep alert. It was clear that they were following him as their leader for the moment. A younger member a volunteer approached Sans. 

“Hi… I am Lilly. Frisk taught me to heal a little. Does anyone in your group need healing?”

“just one.” Sans nods to an elderly turtle that approaches, covered in scars and carrying a stick that had been picked up once they were out to help him walk. Lilly nodded as she began to heal him and giving him a small boost of endorphins to help his mood and might give him that extra oomph to get them to Frisk’s house faster.

“I hope that helps s-” Henry interrupts her and looks at her.

“Seriously! Out in public like this...Why don’t you wave a flag while you are at it?” Henry said with a snarl.

“we’re plenty safe pal. there’s no one else around.” 

“Easy for you to say… fine… Lilly no more healing until we get there…” Henry guides them to a house that looks like a fairly huge place. It was left behind after Frisk’s parents passed away. The giant house easily could fit more than 20. The monsters look at Sans who seems to be looking around the place, eye lights scanning each level of the home that was before them.

“Don’t trust me...I should say Frisk?” Henry said with a sarcastic tone. 

“her i trust, you i don’t.” He says simply. “being her fiance doesn’t get you off the hook for your personality.” 

“Charming … This is why I told Frisk… nevermind…” He opened the door and let them in.

“yeah... you would. you’re not doing this because you want to... you’re too selfish for that. it’s as plain as the nose on your face bud... i don’t have to read your soul for that.”

“Whatever… I am doing this for Frisk not for you. So let’s this over with….”

“don’t expect me to be grateful to you then.” filthy human... He comes up to Sans ear canal and whispers.

“I can turn you in whenever I please so I would watch my tone….” 

“buddy... i could dust you before anyone knew what was wrong and make it look like you’re at fault.... don’t think you’re holding all the cards just because you’re human.” Was the quiet response before the skeleton stepped back to meet his gaze, a cold, calculating glare there for only a brief moment before disappearing.

Lilly pulled back Sans from Henry. 

“Come on...let me show you guys where everything is…” She can see this turning ugly quickly. Like a pack, the group follows Sans who follows Lilly without a word.

“Okay so Frisk’s parents used to own this hospital before it was deemed not useable anymore and they turned it into a mansion kind of place…. There is over 60 rooms we put 2 beds in each room.”

“there a map to this place? i bedder make one if not so we don’t get lost.”

“Yes… I got a map...I gotten lost here several times…” She gave a copy to each of the monsters smiling nervously at each one. 

“thanks, flower you one of the ones to be here?” Sans asked, joking lightly. Her soul was different from Frisk’s but it was still pure.... He trusted her and it showed.

“That was a joke...hehe...sorry I am still nervous… I never seen a monster before…” 

“it’s understandable and yeah.. i do that.” He held out his hand. She took his hand and shook it.

“name’s sans, sans the skeleton.”

“Lilly the...human?” She teased back with a smile. He grinned at her, it was genuine and his eye lights seemed to light up.

“Get a room you two…” Henry chimed.

“which one? there’s like... sixty.” He replied, like a smart ass. Lilly giggled before covering her mouth after seeing the glare she received. 

“Lilly you should go make supper…” Henry said after a moment with a softer tone. He had been stressed.

“not much of a human-e guy is he? or at least he doesn’t find much humerus in the everyday life.”

“Not really… He was nicer...once… it has been hard…” Lilly looked at Henry.

“wonder if it’s cuz he hasn’t been laid in so long.” Sans says candidly. 

“I don’t think Frisk is that type of girl… I don’t think…” Lilly said.

“if she was, it’s been a while... or maybe he’s just sick of waitin’. not every guy got the patience fer that. then again as a monster... we live longer so patience for that sort of thing is easier i guess. since we take things a lot more seriously in that department than most humans.” 

“Well… I think it is because they argue about …” 

“question here... not that i think security is an issue... but are there any locks on any of the doors or anything?” 

“Frisk put a barrier spell on it...humans that are not tagged are not allowed in.”

“i meant like in the house itself... like... on bedrooms... cuz... you don’t want to wake up in the middle of the night to what happens when a monster goes into heat.” 

“Probably not… Frisk probably didn’t know…”

“might want to remedy that before the week is up unless ya wanna end up possibly carryin’ the first hybrid... cuz... well... now that our magic is free here... that sort of thing that’s been locked away is going to come back with a vengeance.”

“...should I put the magic on you until...no no...I … need to figure this out…. Hmmm…. “ Lilly pondered to herself.

“locks on the doors are enough. monsters are too... insane in heat to open a locked door. at least the organics are.”

“Gottcha… well there is magnetic locks on the doors from when it was a hospital…. That should still work but I will get extra locks.” 

“got it, i’ll let them know... each monster here is old enough that it will be a problem... except our eldest, he might be too old for the heat to hit.”

“Okay sorry…. I know Frisk meant well but sometimes I think she likes to jump three steps ahead.”

“i should warn you ahead of time though... the organics aren’t your biggest problem in heat..... i am.”

“Oh….okay…” A small blush covered her face as she looked at him.

“see.. I have... the ability to control my heat, i can delay it for a set time... but after that... well, i have ways of getting around doors. you’ll need to figure out a spell to keep me out.” 

“I can put the spell back on you… if we have too. I was being trained with Frisk to work in the caves to be supervisors at one point. She dropped out right away seeing what they were doing and I finished the training. It was soon afterwards I saw her little group she started and I decided to join in.” 

“if i need to... i’ll ask you to do it... but for now, i’d rather not.” 

“I understand...Do you think …. Frisk will be okay?” 

“she’s with my father, she’s as safe as she’ll ever be bar being in my company. i’m what humans used to call a boss monster. so is my father.”


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk was being hopeful that they got out and were safe. She specialized in healing magic herself but she had been working on some protection magic as well. She could feel there is more to her but she couldn’t figure out what was that extra feeling was but sometimes, like moments like this… She felt like she can recall back to it if she needed to.

✋☞ ✡⚐🕆 👍✌☠ ☟☜✌☹📪 ✋ 😐☠⚐🕈 ⚐☞ 💧⚐💣☜ ✋☠ ☠☜☜👎 ⚐☞ ✡⚐🕆☼ ✌💧💧✋💧✌☠👍☜📬

(If you can heal, I know of some in need of your assistance.)

“You can tell that I am a healer?... Yes of course, take me to them….”

✋ 👍✌☠ ☼☜✌👎 ✡⚐🕆☼ 💧⚐🕆☹📬 💣🕆👍☟ ☹✋😐☜ 💣✡ ☜☹👎☜💧❄📬 💧✌☠💧 ✋💧 ✌☹💣⚐💧❄ ✌💧 👍✌🏱✌👌☹☜ ✌💧 💣✡💧☜☹☞📬

(I can read your soul. Much like my eldest. Sans is almost as capable as myself.)

“I will do whatever I can… by now I hope they are at my house and are getting comfortable.” Frisk started to follow the tall skeleton monster.

✋ 👍✌☠ ☼☜✌👎 ✡⚐🕆☼ 💧⚐🕆☹📬 💣🕆👍☟ ☹✋😐☜ 💣✡ ☜☹👎☜💧❄📬 💧✌☠💧 ✋💧 ✌☹💣⚐💧❄ ✌💧 👍✌🏱✌👌☹☜ ✌💧 💣✡💧☜☹☞📬

(I’m sure they’re fine. Might I ask how someone like you ended up with... well, that for a chosen mate?)

“I thought he was a decent guy… I had no luck in my area with guys. They are usually snobbish or selfish. He helped me when I started my little …. And well people started throwing things at me and he blocked the big items protecting me. We may not agree on everything but… he is not the worst…”

✋ 💧☜☜📬📬📬 ☟☜ 💣✋☝☟❄ 👌☜ ❄☟☜ ☹☜✌💧❄ 💧☜☹☞✋💧☟ ✡⚐🕆 👍☟⚐💧☜ ❄☟☜☠📪 👌🕆❄ 💧⚐🕆☹💧 👎⚐ ☠⚐❄ ☹✋☜📬 ☟☜ ✋💧 ☠⚐🕈☟☜☼☜ ☠☜✌☼ 🕈⚐☼❄☟✡ ⚐☞ ✡⚐🕆📬

(I see... He might be the least selfish you chose then, but souls do not lie. He is nowhere near worthy of you.)

“Ahh...well...I like to believe there is good in everyone. I trusted him with you guys… to a point…” She felt ashamed that she couldn’t trust him more.

✋☞ ❄☟☜☼☜ 🕈✌💧 ☝⚐⚐👎 ✋☠ ☜✞☜☼✡⚐☠☜📪 ❄☟☜ 🕈✌☼ 🕈⚐🕆☹👎 ☠⚐❄ ☟✌✞☜ ☟✌🏱🏱☜☠☜👎📬

(If there was good in everyone, the war would not have happened.)

“Good point there...I don’t think we would be in this position either…” Frisk glanced up at him.

✡⚐🕆 ☼☜💣✋☠👎 💣☜ ⚐☞ 💣✡ 💣✌❄☜📬 💧☟☜ 🕈✌💧 🏱🕆☼☜ ✌☠👎 ⚐🏱❄✋💣✋💧❄✋👍 ✌💧 ✡⚐🕆 ✌☼☜📬 ✋❄ ✋💧 ✌ 💧☟✌💣☜ 💧☟☜ 👎✋👎 ☠⚐❄ ☹✋✞☜ ❄⚐ 💧☜☜ ❄☟✋💧 👎✌✡📬 ✡⚐🕆 👍✌☠ 🏱☼⚐👌✌👌☹✡ ☝🕆☜💧💧 🕈☟✌❄ ☟✌🏱🏱☜☠☜👎 🕈✋❄☟⚐🕆❄ ☜✠🏱☹✌☠✌❄✋⚐☠📬

(You remind me of my mate. She was pure and optimistic as you are. It is a shame she did not live to see this day. You can probably guess what happened without explanation.)

“I am sorry for your loss... no one should lose a love one because of this… stupidity. Is your son going to be okay out there? Are you okay with him being out there?”

✌☝☼☜☜👎📪 👌🕆❄ ☟🕆💣✌☠ ✌☼☼⚐☝✌☠👍☜ ⚐☞❄☜☠ ☹☜✌✞☜💧 ☹✋❄❄☹☜ ☼⚐⚐💣 ❄⚐ 💧✡💣🏱✌❄☟✋☪☜ 🕈✋❄☟ 💧🕆👍☟📬 💧✌☠💧 ✋💧 💧❄☼⚐☠☝📪 💧❄☼⚐☠☝☜☼ ❄☟✌☠ ☟☜ 💧☜☜💣💧🖴 ✋☞ ☠⚐❄☟✋☠☝ ☜☹💧☜📪 ☟☜ 🕈✋☹☹ 💧🕆☼✞✋✞☜ 🕈☟✌❄☜✞☜☼ ✋💧 🕈✌✋❄✋☠☝ ✌☠👎 💧☜☜ ❄☟✌❄ ☺🕆👎☝💣☜☠❄ 👍⚐💣☜💧 ✋☞ ☠☜☜👎 👌☜📬

(Agreed, but human arrogance often leaves little room to sympathize with such. Sans is strong, stronger than he seems; if nothing else, he will survive what is waiting and see that judgment comes if need be.)

“He isn’t going to go killing innocent people out there. I worked so hard to get you guys out of here… If people see a massacre caused by one monster. It will ruin the reputation of you all.”

☟☜ ✋💧 ❄☟☜ ☺🕆👎☝☜📬 ❄☟⚐💧☜ 🕈☟⚐ ✌☼☜ ✋☠☠⚐👍☜☠❄ ☠☜☜👎 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☞☜✌☼ ☟✋💣📬

(He is The Judge. Those who are innocent need never fear him.)

“Okay… guide me to the patients I will heal them. My parents were healers until they passed away.” He opens a door, talking as they had been walking through the various paths of the cavern. She followed him closely looking at the conditions of where they lived.

💣⚐☠💧❄☜☼💧 ☟✌✞☜ ☠☜✞☜☼ 😐✋☹☹☜👎 ✌☠ ✋☠☠⚐👍☜☠❄📬 ❄☟✌❄ 💧✋☠ ✋💧 ⚐☠ ☟🕆💣✌☠💧 ✌☹⚐☠☜📬

(Monsters have never killed an innocent. That sin is on humans alone.)

“I never said a human or a monster killed my parents they died from a car accident.”

It was a small building, or seemed to be on the outside. Stepping in revealed a small room with a metal ladder. He motioned her to go down first. She did so following his instructions. Reaching the base she backed up so that he can get down safely.

The room looked empty save for a few crates that might have been used as chairs. He walked over to one wall then looked back at her. She followed over and looked at what he was looking at.

☠⚐ ☟🕆💣✌☠ ☟✌💧 👌☜☜☠ 👌☜✡⚐☠👎 ☟☜☼☜ 👌☜☞⚐☼☜📬 ✡⚐🕆 🕈✋☹☹ 👌☜ ❄☟☜ ☞✋☼💧❄ ❄⚐ 👌☜ ❄☼🕆💧❄☜👎📬

(No human has been beyond here before. You will be the first to be trusted.)

“I won’t betray your trust Gaster. I swear on my parent’s graves.”

✋ 🕈⚐🕆☹👎☠🕯❄ ☟✌✞☜ ☹☜👎 ✡⚐🕆 ☟☜☼☜ ✋☞ ✋ ❄☟⚐🕆☝☟❄ ✡⚐🕆 🕈⚐🕆☹👎📬

(I wouldn’t have led you here if I thought you would.)

He pressed his hand to a spot on the wall, a small bit of magic flaring over his hand. A section of the wall seamlessly moved back to show a long room beyond that was covered in tile, was pristinely clean and looked a lot more high tech than anything she might have seen before in the work space above. Frisk glanced around and followed him very closely.

He led her to the first room. A monster was waiting, wrapped up like a mummy, it was hard to tell what they were supposed to be. Frisk immediately went to their side and she could see the fear flash through their eyes the moment they saw a human in their presence.

“Shh…. it is going to be okay…I will make sure of it okay.” She laid her hands on him and a light red light seemed to flow through her hands as she healed the monster.

*~*

Sans was mostly relaxed, he’d asked Lilly all sorts of questions about the new place, including asking if there were any alarms around the place or even security cameras on the premise.He seemed very concerned for the safety of his fellow monsters as he chatted her up, also joking with her from time to time as he learned more about the place that they were going to be staying at.

“No Sans we did not put cameras in your room… You think I am that much of a perv don’t you.”

“heh, no, i meant like in the halls and stuff, come on “flower” i am not thinking anything of the sort.” She hit him playfully. Lilly came to like Sans as a friend and enjoyed his company it was different from her usual friends but he was funny and made her laugh so that was a plus.

“Yes we have cameras… see.” Lilly pointed at the what looked like lanterns on the halls. “They are suppose to look like lanterns but really they are cameras...Frisk insisted on those kinds saying that she didn’t want you guys feel like she was spying on you.”

“very thoughtful, and innovative. are there other kinds though? i can’t imagine they all look like that.”

“Nope there is the kind like those above us…” There was an alarm looking device above them that had a 360 degree view. He’d glanced up as she indicated it, that was helpful, more than she knew...

“i was thinking more like outside... like ya know... the windows and stuff, wouldn’t want any animals gettin’ too close.”

“She didn’t do much to the windows... she used a powerful spell to put a barrier up to allow monsters in and out but only humans with a special badges in.”

“i’ll have to personally thank her when she gets back.” and thank you for all the useful information on how to get rid of the threat....

“It took her almost a month to recover from that…. She almost died…” She said solemnly.

“yeah... we definitely will owe her for that. ain’t many humans like her or you.”

“I was surprised when she asked me to help her...I didn’t know many spells but Frisk says “There is good in everyone...you just have to give them a chance.” Then she gave me my badge after she made the barrier.” She lifted up her necklace showing a card attached with SAM written on it. “It means Save All Monsters. Creative huh?”

“very nice, and yeah. creative.” i’m going to have to be quick about this... sorry Frisk... you can crucify me later once everyone is free...

“I better get back to work Sans...Unless you have any more puns?”

“alright. nah, i’ve delayed you enough and i have a few ideas i should probably share with that Henry guy on gettin’ Frisk out sooner.”

“That would be so nice… I think he misses her.”

“i’m sure he does. know where i can find him?”

“Knowing him… probably at the bar downstairs. He insisted that was a necessary thing against Frisk’s request. She wanted to build a little library there.”

“huh... alright, thanks.” She waved at him as she went to check on the other monsters.

The others were huddled in the living room together, Sans saw them and they looked at him. They knew that look and as he passed they bowed their heads in respect. He touched each of them gently.

“i was told to protect you. i will do what needs be done. that you are free and clean of all crime. the judgement and blood is mine.”

“So says the prophecy.” They repeat quietly as one as he moves away from them and heads off to where the map said the library was. As soon as he left the library the power of the place flickered and was down. It would be out for a full hour, but Sans returned to the kitchen, his eye lights lighting up the room where Lilly was only five minutes later.

“hey uh... where are the generators for this place?”

“Oh my… You scared the living daylights out of me…” She said holding her chest in fright.

“heh, sorry, i probably look like an orb ghost to you... lets me see in the dark but the others aren’t so lucky.”

“Yeah… well that and I am sort of afraid of the dark anyways… ummm… okay… you have the map….”

“not on me. i left it with the others when i came in the kitchen earlier.”

“Smart... here take mine… I will stay here... to be honest I still get lost a lot of the time.”

“i got a better idea... you tell me where to go and come with me. i’ll guide you through the dark. i won’t let ya hit anything once you get to me.”

“Sure it is in the back past the past the patio area over by the emergency basement.” He took her hand into his when she got close.

“you need to tell me which way to go.”

“Left… it is past through the doors.” He followed her instructions in terms of directions, gently taking her with him and he was true to his word, the only thing she ever felt was his hand on hers. She guided him to the generator.

“It appears the switch should be somewhere around here Sans…” She tried to find and clicked a couple of switches as the power resumed on. “See… all better. Thanks Sans.”

“glad i could help. now let’s get back to the kitchen. i want to help cook so the monsters get what they need.”

“Did you talk to Henry about Frisk?” She said following Sans.

“no. i forgot about that the moment the lights went out. i didn’t even get far.”

“True... will you teach me how to make these recipes?”

“well, it won’t be how to make the food itself that’s the trick, but i’ll show ya. i can always talk to Henry when the food is done.” Lilly nodded as she followed him, willing to do her part to help.

*~*

Frisk was exhausted she helped over 20 patients and she insisted to keep going.

Gaster had helped as well, not letting her do all of the work, but there were more patients than that. He had stopped her at the 21st patient, however, as the rest were not so bad off that they could not wait until she had taken a break and he insisted on it.

“I... I can do more… Gaster…” She said breathlessly as she leaned back into the chair.

✡⚐🕆 ☠☜☜👎 ❄⚐ ✌❄ ☹☜✌💧❄ ☜✌❄ 💧⚐💣☜❄☟✋☠☝ ❄☟☜☠ ❄⚐ ☟☜☹🏱 ☼☜🏱☹☜☠✋💧☟ ✡⚐🕆☼ 💣✌☝✋👍 💧❄⚐☼☜💧📬 ⚐🕆☼ ☞⚐⚐👎 🕈✋☹☹ 👎⚐ ❄☟✌❄📬

(You need to at least eat something then to help replenish your magic stores. Our food will do that.)

“That is great...than I can continue.”

✌❄ ☹☜✌💧❄ 🕆☠❄✋☹ ✡⚐🕆 ☠☜☜👎 💧☹☜☜🏱📪 ✡☜💧📬

(At least until you need sleep, yes.)

“They all give me the same look Gaster...like I am going to hurt them. I try to ease their mind but… you cannot get rid of that look of fear and hate easily.”

🕈☜ ✌☼☜ ☠⚐❄ 🕆💧☜👎 ❄⚐ ☟🕆💣✌☠ 😐✋☠👎☠☜💧💧📬📬📬 ⚐☼ ☼✌❄☟☜☼📬📬📬 ❄☟⚐💧☜ 👌⚐☼☠ ✋☠❄⚐ ❄☟✋💧 ☹✋☞☜ ✌☼☜ ☠⚐❄📬 ✋ ✌💣 ⚐☠☜ ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ ☜☹👎☜☼💧📬 ✋ 🕈✌💧 ✌☹✋✞☜ 👎🕆☼✋☠☝ ❄☟☜ 🕈✌☼📬

(We are not used to human kindness... Or rather... those born into this life are not. I am one of the elders. I was alive during the war.)

“I didn’t want to ask but I thought that was the case...I am glad you gave me a chance to prove myself... I will have to do a follow up on several of them but for the most part. I think they will make a full recovery.”

✡⚐🕆 ✌☼☜ ✌ ✞☜☼✡ 😐✋☠👎 💧⚐🕆☹📪 ☞☼✋💧😐📬 ✋☠ ☼☜❄🕆☼☠ ☞⚐☼ ✡⚐🕆☼ 💧✌👍☼✋☞✋👍☜📪 ✋ 🕈✋☹☹ ✌☠💧🕈☜☼ ✌☠✡ ✈🕆☜💧❄✋⚐☠ ✡⚐🕆 ☟✌✞☜📬 ✡⚐🕆 ☠☜☜👎 ⚐☠☹✡ ✌💧😐📬 ✋ ✌💣 ✌❄ ✡⚐🕆☼ 💧☜☼✞✋👍☜📬

(You are a very kind soul, Frisk. In return for your sacrifice, I will answer any question you have. You need only ask. I am at your service.)

“I have none right now... well I guess I do have one. Where will I sleep tonight and do you guys have something to eat… like you mentioned. I am starting to hear my stomach grumble.” Her stomach growled on cue like it was waiting for this moment.

✋ ☟✌✞☜ ✌ 🏱☹✌👍☜ ✡⚐🕆 💣✌✡ ☼☜💧❄📬 💣✡ ☜☹👎☜💧❄ 🕈✋☹☹ ☠⚐❄ 💣✋☠👎 ❄☟✌❄ ✡⚐🕆 ☟✌✞☜ 👌⚐☼☼⚐🕈☜👎 ❄☟☜ 🏱☹✌👍☜ ☟☜ ⚐☠👍☜ ☼☜💧✋👎☜👎📬 ✋ ✌☹💧⚐ 👎⚐ ☟✌✞☜ 💧⚐💣☜❄☟✋☠☝ ☞⚐☼ ✡⚐🕆 ❄⚐ ☜✌❄📪 ☞⚐☹☹⚐🕈 💣☜📬

(I have a place you may rest. My eldest will not mind that you have borrowed the place he once resided. I also do have something for you to eat, follow me.)

Frisk followed him wondering what a skeleton monster’s room might actually have for a bed. Gaster led her from that room to a vast hallway that was big enough that tanks could have moved through it.

“Gaster... if you need… I know a powerful spell that can keep humans out and allow monsters in and out freely. It ... is very strong though.”

✋ ✌🏱🏱☼☜👍✋✌❄☜ ❄☟☜ ⚐☞☞☜☼📪 👌🕆❄ 💧🕆👍☟ ✌ 💧🏱☜☹☹ ✋💧 ✌☹☼☜✌👎✡ ✋☠ 🏱☹✌👍☜📬 ✡⚐🕆 🏱✌💧💧☜👎 ❄☟☜ ☝✌❄☜🕈✌✡ 🕈✋❄☟ 💣☜ ☜✌☼☹✋☜☼📪 ☹✋😐☜☹✡ ✡⚐🕆 👎✋👎 ☠⚐❄ ☠⚐❄✋👍☜

(I appreciate the offer, but such a spell is already in place. You passed the gateway with me earlier, likely you did not notice.)

“No… yours is amazing then… I put one around my place and it nearly shattered my soul.”

A purple flush lightly danced along his features. He cleared his throat a bit, clearly a little embarrassed at the praise. She looked up at him and decided to ask him a question.

✡☜💧📪 🕈☜☹☹📬📬📬 ☟🕆💣✌☠💧 🕈☜☼☜ ✌☹🕈✌✡💧 🕈☜✌😐☜☼ 🕈✋❄☟ 💣✌☝✋👍📬 ☜✞☜☠ ❄☟☜ 💧❄☼⚐☠☝☜💧❄ ✌💣⚐☠☝ ✡⚐🕆📬 ✋❄ ❄⚐⚐😐 💧☜✞☜☠ ❄⚐ 👍☼☜✌❄☜ ❄☟☜ 👌✌☼☼✋☜☼ ✌☼⚐🕆☠👎 ❄☟✋💧 💣⚐🕆☠❄✌✋☠📬

(Yes, well... Humans were always weaker with magic. Even the strongest among you. It took seven to create the barrier around this mountain.)

“I do have a couple of questions ….” She continued to follow him. He motioned for her to go ahead and ask even as he stopped next to a dark brown door with a slash of gray paint along it.

“Your face turned purple for a moment… is that normal? Is that rude of me to ask that?.... Yeah… I think it might be….” Frisk bit her bottom lip as she looked at the floor wondering if she crossed a line.

✋❄🕯💧 ☞✋☠☜📪 ✡⚐🕆 ✌☼☜ 💧✋💣🏱☹✡ 👍🕆☼✋⚐🕆💧📬 ✋❄ ✋💧 ☠⚐☼💣✌☹ ☞⚐☼ 💧😐☜☹☜❄⚐☠ 💣⚐☠💧❄☜☼💧 ❄⚐ 👎✋💧🏱☹✌✡ ✌ 👌☹🕆💧☟ ✋☠ ❄☟☜ 👍⚐☹⚐☼ ⚐☞ ❄☟☜✋☼ 💣✌☝✋👍📬

(It’s fine, you are simply curious. It is normal for skeleton monsters to display a blush in the color of their magic.)

“Oh that makes sense… My magic matches my soul color.” Frisk said calmly back as she raised her hand and a light red glow comes from it. He nods, opening the door. Beyond the door was a simple room with a table, three chairs and scattered around the room three hammocks as beds that were hung up in the corners of the room.

“Is this your house Gaster?” Frisk said feeling empathy for them. She was not spoiled as a child but she always had a room to sleep in.

✋❄ ✋💧📬

(It is.)

“I see… your son is getting a… heck of a surprise at my place… then…” Frisk said sitting at the table grateful for the seat. She looked at the other chair. “You said… that Sans was your eldest. Do you have another child then?”

🏱✌🏱✡☼🕆💧📬 ☟☜ 🕈✋☹☹ 👌☜ ✌☹⚐☠☝ 💧☟⚐☼❄☹✡📪 ☟✌✞☜ ✌ 💧☜✌❄ 💣✡ 👎☜✌☼📬

(Papyrus. He will be along shortly, have a seat my dear.)

“Okay... I hope everyone is doing well at my place.” The door opened slowly and a monster almost as tall as Gaster was stepped in; he was dressed in an apron and filthy from head to foot in coal dust.

“HELLO FATHER.” Frisk got up from the chair and curtsied right away as her father did to her. His expression shifted from weariness to delight.

“HELLO!” His tone was rather boisterous, but not loud otherwise.

“Hello… You must be Papyrus. Sans’ younger brother. I am Frisk.”

“I AM INDEED! I WISH I COULD HAVE BEEN THERE TO MEET YOU, BUT... WELL, I WAS WORKING THE MINE.”

“Do you need any healing? I can boost your metabolism or give you extra energy.”

“I APPRECIATE THE OFFER HUMAN, BUT I AM FINE. I AM JUST HUNGRY, BUT I SHALL WASH UP FIRST. I SIMPLY CAME BY TO LET FATHER KNOW I WOULD NEED TO BEFORE EATING.” Frisk grabbed some food and munched on it quickly so she would have enough energy to do some quick power bars for the workers.

❄☟✌☠😐 ✡⚐🕆 🏱✌🏱✡☼🕆💧📬

(Thank you Papyrus.)

“OF COURSE!” He then left the room.

“Is he going back to work then... Gaster?” She looked at him with a pained expression.

☠⚐📪 ☟☜🕯☹☹ 👌☜ 👌✌👍😐 💧⚐⚐☠📬

(No, he’ll be back soon.)

“I can make some health bars … maybe tomorrow he can take them up to give to the other workers.” By focusing her energy on a piece of food she could add a medicinal element into it.

✋☞ ✡⚐🕆 👍✌☠ ✋☠☞🕆💧☜ ❄☟☜💣 🕈✋❄☟ 💣✌☝✋👍📪 ❄☟✌❄ 🕈⚐🕆☹👎 👌☜ ☟☜☹🏱☞🕆☹🖴 ✋☞ ☠⚐❄📪 ✋ 👍✌☠ ☟☜☹🏱📬

(If you can infuse them with magic that would be helpful; if not, I can help.)

“I can… but I will probably need your help after a while….” Frisk said

🏱☜☼☟✌🏱💧📪 ❄⚐ 👍⚐☠💧☜☼✞☜ ☜☠☜☼☝✡📪 ❄☟☜ ❄☟☼☜☜ ⚐☞ 🕆💧 💧☟⚐🕆☹👎 💣✌😐☜ ❄☟☜💣 ✌☞❄☜☼ ☟☜ ☼☜❄🕆☼☠💧 ✌☠👎 🕈☜ ☟✌✞☜ ☜✌❄☜☠📬

(Perhaps, to conserve energy, the three of us should make them after he returns.)

“That makes the most logical sense... let’s see, I will make supper for us.” Frisk looked into the refrigerator. There were various boxes in the small fridge, but it didn’t contain any actual ingredients and he motioned her to sit back down. She sat down in the chair.

“I am sorry… I just wanted to help…” He nods in understanding.

☠⚐❄ ❄⚐ 🕈⚐☼☼✡📪 ✋ ☟✌✞☜ ✌☹☼☜✌👎✡ 🏱☼☜🏱✌☼☜👎 ❄☟☜ ☜✞☜☠✋☠☝ 💣☜✌☹📬 ✋ 👎⚐ 💧⚐ ✋☠ ❄☟☜ 💣⚐☼☠✋☠☝💧 ✌💧 ✋ ✌💣 🕆💧🕆✌☹☹✡ ❄⚐⚐ ❄✋☼☜👎 ⚐❄☟☜☼🕈✋💧☜📬

(Not to worry, I have already prepared the evening meal. I do so in the mornings as I am usually too tired otherwise.)

Papyrus looked more like a gray skeleton when he came back than a black one and the dirty apron and clothes he’d been wearing had been replaced by an old tattered reddish scarf, a graying white shirt and some pants. He smiled cheerfully at her and sat down at the table to await the meal that Gaster was putting onto plates for each of them. It wasn’t much, a bit of mashed potato, bread, and some stew with a bit of meat and potato in it. Despite the meager look of the meal, it was very filling and restored them all back to peak health.

“I understand… I hope I helped a little. You seem to have a huge influence on everyone here. Thank you Papyrus that was delicious.”

“OF COURSE! WE ALL HELP MAKE THE MEAL GREAT IN THE MORNINGS... THOUGH THIS WILL BE THE LAST ONE FOR A WHILE THAT WILL HAVE MY BROTHER’S TOUCH.”

“I am sorry… I hope he is getting along well with everyone at home.”

“I’M SURE HE IS. EVERYONE LIKES HIM!”

“My fiance and him didn’t quite get off on the right foot… I hope they can put aside their differences for the better good.

“I’M SURE THEY CAN, MY BROTHER IS EXCELLENT AT PUBLIC RELATIONS... ASIDE FROM ME... HE’S HELPED KEEP UP HOPE FOR US.”

“That is good… I am glad that this will all work out. I know Henry is a tough nut but … well I promised we’d get married soon. He has been under a lot of stress because I almost died putting the barrier up. I told him my priority was saving you guys.” 

“YOU’VE SACRIFICED A LOT FOR US... I HOPE TO BE ABLE TO REPAY YOU IN SOME WAY IN THE FUTURE!” She took his hand into hers.

✌☝☼☜☜👎📬

(Agreed.)

“I just want everyone to have equal rights... it is long overdue.” He beamed at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Frisk had worked hard the following day with Gaster by her side. She pushed herself to her limits and was constantly told to slow down.

Gaster kept a close eye on her though so that she didn’t go too far, forcing her to take breaks when she needed it or eat food to keep her going.

“One more patient… Gaster….” She bit into the nutrients he had given her. He kept her from the next one though until the bar had taken effect. “I am trying to keep up but they are coming in faster than I can heal them…. Do you think Henry, and the gang got more passes yet?”

✋ 😐☠⚐🕈 ✌☠👎 🕈☜ ✌🏱🏱☼☜👍✋✌❄☜ ✡⚐🕆☼ ☟☜☹🏱📪 👌🕆❄ 😐✋☹☹✋☠☝ ✡⚐🕆☼💧☜☹☞ ❄☼✡✋☠☝ ❄⚐ ☟☜☹🏱 ✂⚐☠☜ 💣⚐☼☜✂ ✋💧 ☝⚐✋☠☝ ❄⚐ 👎⚐ 💣⚐☼☜ ☟✌☼💣 ❄☟✌☠ ☝⚐⚐👎📬

(I know and we appreciate your help, but killing yourself trying to help “one more” is going to do more harm than good.)

“I am sorry... I know I even told Lilly that… she is my apprentice, sort of… I am training her in healing magic. She has a good soul. She wants to do what is right.” Frisk could feel the magic kick in.

✋ 👎⚐ ☠⚐❄ 😐☠⚐🕈 ✋☞ ❄☟☜☼☜ ✌☼☜ 💣⚐☼☜ 🏱✌💧💧☜💧 ☞⚐☼ 💣⚐☠💧❄☜☼💧📪 👌🕆❄ ✋ ☟✌✞☜ ✌ ☞☜☜☹✋☠☝ ✡⚐🕆 🕈✋☹☹ 👌☜ ☹☜✌✞✋☠☝ ❄⚐☠✋☝☟❄📬

(I do not know if there are more passes for monsters, but I have a feeling you will be leaving tonight.)

“I won’t leave you guys… You guys need me...I think… you aren’t kicking me out yet because I am covered in monster blood are you?” She was indeed covered in blood and other fluids from healing the monsters.

✡⚐🕆 ✌☼☜ ☟☜☹🏱✋☠☝📪 👌🕆❄ ✡⚐🕆 💣✋☝☟❄ 👌☜ 💣⚐☼☜ 🕆💧☜☞🕆☹ ✌👌⚐✞☜📬

(You are helping, but you might be more useful above.)

“I see…”

🕈☜ 🕈✋☹☹ 💧☜☜ 🕈☟✌❄ 💧✌☠💧 ☟✌💧 ❄⚐ 💧✌✡ 🕈☟☜☠ ☟☜ ✌☼☼✋✞☜💧📬

(We will see what Sans has to say when he arrives.)

“How do you know Sans will be back?” Frisk asked as they went into another patient's room and she gently looked into their eyes placing her hands on them healing them while speaking softly to them.

☟☜🕯💧 ☟☜☼☜📪 ✋☠ ❄☟☜ 🕆☠👎☜☼☝☼⚐🕆☠👎 ✌☹☼☜✌👎✡📬

(He’s here, in the underground already.)

“HE IS?” Frisk said after they got out of the room and walked into another room.

“ow... i heard that all the way down the hall...” She backed up from the room and looked at Sans. Her cloths were a mess. He was still dressed in the black shirt and jeans she’d first seen him in.

“heya.” He looked like he was a little upset.

“Hello Sans…. Are you okay? Do you need some magic? I made some health bars yesterday that should help.” Frisk offered one to him.

“it’s not me that is gonna need those... Frisk... i... am so sorry... i’m here to take you back... the group... they need you.... “

“What…. happened?” She leaned back into Gaster for support as she could almost feel her heart drop. Gaster gently placed his hands on her shoulders, he could sense the turmoil in his son’s gaze and saw with his own eye lights the change in his son’s soul... again.

“i... he... couldn’t take the stress of you being gone... he... the ... Lilly is trying to keep control... but... “ He seemed to fumble with the words, he really hadn’t fully planned this out, but his guilt was working for him in this... he really was sorry...

“Henry... is dead…. I can’t believe… if I went home…” She collapsed into Gaster’s arms, crying.

“i’m so so sorry Frisk...” It was all he could say while his father kept hold of the crying human.

“I should have … it is all my fault….. he wanted to get married… and I wanted to save one more ….”

“no, it’s not your fault. it never was, it was his choice... had i known... i could have stopped him... or tried to at least get there... even without my magic i could have tried talking him out of it...”

“He was so scared for me… he thought that for sure the monsters would take advantage of me… ever since I did the barrier thing he has been over protective of me… I just ….” Sans stared at the ground in guilt.

“it’s... not in our nature to do that.” _and yet... i have..._

“I am not blaming you Sans…” Frisk went up to him with tears in her eyes as she hugged him. _you should.... i killed him... i had to... i am sorry... i will never be able to atone to you..._

“He had issues with monsters because he just had issues…”

“yeah... i kinda picked up on that, but he still led us to the house... just like you wanted.”

“I am glad for that… did he remove all the chains as well.” She looked into his eye lights. He glanced away, he couldn’t further lie to her; he said nothing.

“I see… Sans… would you be honest if I ask you a question….” _this could damn me...._ He nodded anyway.

“I need to know… Was he …. Drinking again?”

“yeah... i was going to tell him about some ideas i had to bring you back... Lilly told me he’d be there... but i didn’t make it. the ... lights went out so i went back to her to turn on the generator... kinda spooked her...” _well, that is a half truth... and he was drinking when i got to him..._

“DAMMNIT…. Henry... He was clean for about a whole month…. I knew I should have forced that room to be a library. I enabled him. It probably sent him over the edge.”

“hey... it’s not your fault what happened.” He said gently, looking at her again.

“Poor Lilly she is still learning still… and Henry had the passcodes to the security office to make more keys... Great… did he least left a note about the passcodes.”

“she’s doing great though... and i don’t know about the note on the passcodes... but we can look.” _damn... this could set us back... but he would have possibly set us back further by dusting me if i hadn’t acted.... damn it... two steps forward and three back..._

“I am going to check on couple more patients and use up my magic before we go… it is at least I can do.” Frisk said rubbing her eyes from tears.

“don’t use up too much, i don’t wanna carry you out like i did with Lilly.”

“Yeah… poor Lilly…” Frisk seemed out of it.

“she’s expecting us... well, me and a guest.”

“Oh… Sans… I need to distract myself…” She looked up at Gaster. Sans had nodded.

☝⚐ ⚐☠ ✌☟☜✌👎 ☞☼✋💧😐📪 ✋ 🕈✌☠❄ ❄⚐ 💧🏱☜✌😐 🕈✋❄☟ 💧✌☠💧 ☞⚐☼ ✌ 💣⚐💣☜☠❄ 🕈☟✋☹☜ ✡⚐🕆 👎⚐ ❄☟✌❄📬

(Go on ahead Frisk, I want to speak with Sans for a moment while you do that.

Frisk nodded and went into the next patient's room and began to heal them.

“It will be alright… I am sorry I don’t mean to be crying...I usually am not like this...I am sorry...I will heal you okay…”

💧⚐📬📬📬 ✡⚐🕆 ☟✌👎 ❄⚐ 🏱✌💧💧 ☺🕆👎☝☜💣☜☠❄📬 🕈✌💧 ✋❄ ☼☜✌☹☹✡ ☠☜👍☜💧💧✌☼✡ ❄☟✋💧 💧⚐⚐☠✍

(So... you had to pass judgement. Was it really necessary this soon?)

Sans nodded, responding in kind.

☟☜ 🕈✌💧 ✌ ❄☟☼☜✌❄📬 ☟☜ 🕈✌💧 👎⚐✋☠☝ ✋❄ ☞⚐☼ 💧☜☹☞✋💧☟ ☼☜✌💧⚐☠ ✌☠👎 ❄☟☼☜✌❄☜☠☜👎 ❄⚐ ❄🕆☼☠ 🕆💧 ✋☠📬 ✋ ☟✌👎 ☠⚐ 👍☟⚐✋👍☜📬

(he was a threat. he was doing it for selfish reasons and threatened to turn us in. i had no choice.)

⚐☞ 👍⚐🕆☼💧☜📬

(Of course.)

Frisk came out of the room and proceeded to the next room her eyes swollen and she went to heal the next person.

“Shh… It is okay… I will heal you… I will make sure you are back on your feet in no time. I am sorry… I don’t mean… no it is okay… I will be fine...I am sorry I am crying.” Soft sobs were heard from the room as she healed the next patient.

☟⚐🕈 ☹⚐☠☝ 🕈✋☹☹ ✡⚐🕆 👍⚐☠❄✋☠🕆☜ ❄⚐ ☹✋☜✍

(How long will you continue to lie?)

☞⚐☼☜✞☜☼📪 ✋☞ ✋ 👍✌☠📬📬📬 ✋ 👎⚐ ☠⚐❄ ☜✠🏱☜👍❄ 💧☟☜ 🕈✋☹☹ ☜✞☜☼ ☞⚐☼☝✋✞☜ 💣☜ ✋☞ 💧☟📫 🕈☟☜☠ 💧☟☜ ☹☜✌☼☠💧 🕈☟✌❄ ✋ ✌💣📬

(forever, if i can... i do not expect she will ever forgive me if sh- when she learns what i am.)

Frisk came out again and looked at the pair and went down another door.

“ready to go?... guess not.” She healed one more patient and came out wiping her eyes.

“I am ready…” Frisk said mumbling.

☞☼✋💧😐📬 ✋❄ ☟✌💧 👌☜☜☠ ✌☠ ☟⚐☠⚐☼ ✌☠👎 ✌ 🏱☹☜✌💧🕆☼☜ ☟✌✞✋☠☝ ✡⚐🕆 ☟☜☼☜ ❄⚐ ☟☜☹🏱📬 ☝⚐ ☟☜☹🏱 ✡⚐🕆☼ ☞☼✋☜☠👎💧 ☠⚐🕈📬

(Frisk. It has been an honor and a pleasure having you here to help. Go help your friends now.)

her mouth. It was 4 in the morning and Frisk was pretty drunk by then. The bottle flew from Frisk’s hand, gently landing in Sans’ as he stood on the other side of the hallway.

“G-good morning Sans…. I ummm… Frisk is a little upset…”

“shhhh.” He smiles a little in understanding. He then engulfs Frisk in his magic as he moves forward. Lifting her gently.

“Hey…. What are you doing?” Frisk asked.

“which room?”

“It is the last room down the row…” He nods, floating Frisk over to him and keeping her there as he essentially “tugs” her with him to the room and inside.

“Henry … was an asshole… for killing himself… you know that…”

“yeah.” _i’m the asshole..._ He pulled back the covers and set her on the bed, gently tucking her in.

“I didn’t … I should have… you know… I never even made love to him… I am a terrible person…” She was drunk.

“i did not know that and you are not a terrible person.” _that’s a little more than i need to know... god... i’m so sorry..._

“I wish…. I can apologize… or something... “

“you have no reason to apologize, you haven’t done anything wrong....” _not like me._

“Will you lie next to me? I don’t want to be alone.” Frisk said with a small sob.

“i’ll stay. i’ve already fixed the morning meal for the others anyway.” He says gently, he got her a trash can from the bathroom first and put it on the side of the bed before settling into the bed without touching her. She cuddled up against him as she tried to find some sort of comfort. He started a little, but he didn’t push her away, shutting his sockets. _you shouldn’t trust me.... i don’t deserve this.... i’m an awful creature...._

Frisk finally fell asleep after a while. He stayed with her, to keep away nightmares as she slept; even if he had little rest himself.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning her alarm went off and she got up as her head pounded.

“Henry… Oh... oh…” She was use to sleeping with Henry and waking up with him. He opened a socket.

“hey...” He says softly.

“Hey, Sans is it? How are you?” She said rubbing her eyes. He nods.

“better than you, you should take something if you have anything.” He was tired, but he would sleep later.

“I will need to but you look like … hell raised over.” Frisk grabbed a health bar she still had in her pocket and threw it over to him. He caught it on reflex.

“mmm, i’ll save it for if i really need it. i’m not used to getting as much sleep as i have.”

“I need to do a lot today…” Frisk sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

“let me know if i can help.” He got up out of the bed.

“Sans does any of your friends have a good ability for finding things.”

“afraid not.”

“I might have to rip apart his room then….”

“hmmm, i think i can do that and likely faster.”

“Sans… please don’t literally do it… because… you understand.” 

“i didn’t mean literally. i’m a punny guy but not disrespectful.”

“Oh… I usually like jokes… hmmm… sorry…”

“it’s fine, just be warned i kinda use ‘em a lot. kept me sane underground.”

“It is fine… maybe it will cheer me up a bit.” She smiled softly.

“maybe... if not i’ll find a cheerleader.” Frisk gently laughed as she was being held emotionally by a thread. He gave her an understanding, patient smile.

“Good luck finding one around here.” She said.

“never know, anyway... which room is his?”

“Next to mine… the other room over there.” She pointed to the room.

“got it. thanks.” He headed over to the room.

“You are looking for a safe of some sorts… it will contain papers with codes.” He nods. He wouldn’t literally tear up the room if he didn’t have to, but he’d said he could do it to spare her the extra pain it would likely cause. It was the very least he could possibly do for her - all things considered. 

Frisk got dressed and chose to wear something nice, a black dress for mourning. As she came down she saw the monsters.

“Good morning guys...”

“Good morning Miss Frisk!” Was the chorus that greeted her, like a bunch of school children.

“Lilly did a wonderful job patching you guys up… Does anyone need healing still?”

“Yeah she did!” Undyne replies with a smile. She is met with shakes of heads though at her question.

“I am so glad… I know she can be a little ambitious. I believe Sarah and Mark are going to be here soon to take your measurements to get custom clothing made. Also, I know Lilly probably forgot. Does anyone need magic supplement pills?”

“Nah, she remembered young lady.” The old turtle replied.

“I am mistaken then. Lilly is really becoming a great healer sooner than I gave her credit. Sorry if in the next couple of days… I am not the best light... but I promise you that I will take care of you all okay?” Frisk said feeling her tears come back to her.

“Don’t worry miss, we understand. I lost my bride myself. I know too well the pains.” The old turtle said as he walked over to her and took one of her hands into his, his amber eyes meeting hers. “It’s hard... but it gets better with time. Until then put yer faith in friends and those you trust. Be careful who you trust though. Some of us monsters... we’re built for compassion... but some of us carry a curse.” She hugged him and softly sobbed into his turtle shell. He gently patted her back, giving her the comfort she needed. His gaze shifting to Sans who stood on the top of the stairs, guilt written there for a moment before it vanished. In his hand was the pages she needed.

“I got… to go … I need to find the codes.. Call Henry’s parents… so much to do..”

“i think i found ‘em.”

“REALLY!!! Oh thank god… One thing going right…” Frisk ran up to him to look at the papers. He handed them over to her. She glanced at them and kissed his cheek.

“This is it … oh this is great news…” His skull became a bright blue in shock at that, and a bit of embarrassment.

“er... g-glad i could help.” It was a miracle, but he’d managed to keep the room intact too.

“I will need to be taken over to someone who can make multiple passes….okay…”

“i figure the information on that was on one of those other pages... i just kinda grabbed all i found.” Frisk glanced through the pages as she smiled at them. She seen a couple of sheets that made her frown with disgust.

“You didn’t look at these did you?”

“no... why?”

“The fuck… Henry… what the fuck?” Frisk showed Sans plans for having collars. Physical collars for monsters. His eye lights shrunk.

“h-he... wanted to m-make pets out of us...”

“I had no idea… Sans honest…”

“i believe you... i knew his soul was tarnished... but i didn’t know just how much.... damn...” She looked through more papers as she saw plans for harvesting magic from a monster, even planning to sell monsters as weapons, and using children like a sideshow. _that fucking bastard! thank asgore i got rid of him... i feel a bit better about that knowing this... knowing he thought we were just animals instead of equals... i wasn’t wrong to judge..._

“Oh my god… I was going to marry him…” She handed the sheets over to Sans to show him the rest.

“you didn’t know... sweet asgore... this would have been a nightmare for you to find out afterwards...” He said as he looked at the various pages.

“He did say this was a “investment into our future…” I didn’t think he meant literally.”

“he would have betrayed us all... maybe this was the reason... the real reason for his stress... all the lies... lies pile up. even tiny ones....”

“Sans... Sans… one thing I may be bad at is telling a liar… but you are hiding something. I don’t know what it is… but you don’t talk as much as you are now.”

“you don’t want to know. like Gerson said... some of us carry a curse. i’m one of ‘em.”

“I ... I understand... then…” He knew she didn’t, but he didn’t say anything more. Lilly was hanging out with Undyne when she left overhearing most of the conversation as she leaned against the door. It hurt her to know that he lied to her and used her. He couldn’t truly like her if he could do that to her. She was a fool to even allow herself to even begin to feel that way. That is what she was talking to Undyne about, her feelings for Sans. She still wanted to talk to him.

He leaned against the wall as Frisk left, the gnawing guilt was always there... in the back of his skull, just like the pressure of the prophecy. Had humanity truly forgotten it?

“I don’t understand… I will admit it Sans... but can you at least explain to me? I need this to work for not just you guys but for everyone.” Frisk was trying to be diplomatic.

He looked over at her from where she stood under the railing.

“it’s true then..... mankind has forgotten the warning.” He mutters.

“Is it true Sans?” Lilly mutters slightly towards him as she finally found the words.

“is what true?”

“T-the fact of... just everything… Why didn’t you tell me? I … thought we were friends at least… we joked… and everything…” Lilly felt hurt deeply.

“we are. but... there are some things i am just not ready to speak of yet... things that.... aren’t that nice to talk about.”

“I see… so when were you going to stop using me... Was it when I was useless?”

“what? using you?!”

“That is the only thing I can think of is why you wouldn’t tell me about the prophecy is because you are just using me.”

“no, that isn’t.... where did you even hear about that?”

“Undyne… she is my best friend we talk all the time.”

“should have guessed she’d tell you. she’s... one of the ones more passionate about the... meaning of it. at least the more literal one.”

“... Well… the reason… she told me… is for a different reason and it is to protect me.” Lilly said trying to explain without explaining. He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“she.... probably isn’t wrong there.”

“It doesn’t matter. I guess.”

“i wouldn’t agree with that... but you’re free to draw you own conclusions.”

“Do you plan on telling Frisk?” Frisk was already back to talking to the rest of the gang.

“maybe.”

“You have to pick for yourself which path you choose Sans. I like my friend… who joked with me and made me feel special… I don’t want to lose him. Undyne said you might... change.” Lilly was trying to explain her feelings it was hard to do that.

“if i followed her line of thinking on this prophecy... there is no might. that would happen.”

“Is there a way around it? Like … I don’t know... give me a day.”

“i don’t know. i’ve been studying it a long time, trying to figure things out.”

“I am an excellent planner… I can figure out way to make sure that this … goes well and nobody gets hurt.”

“i assume she told you the prophecy itself.”

“No... she just said that my…” Lilly went quiet looking down.

“c’mon. i’ll tell you.” He head into the nearest room. She followed and closed the door behind them.

“Before you do... I… I … nevermind go ahead… I will try again in a moment.” Lilly’s face flushed trying so hard to admit her feelings. He nods a little, glancing out the window as he spoke.

“one to rule. one to Judge. one to care. one to stand. one with sight will free them all. until the day the angel comes, blood flows like a fountain and true judgement be the call. ruler’s sorrow, caretaker’s pain, the judge will thus be hanged.”

“Which role you play then?” Lilly asked.

“i’m the Judge.”

“Okay… hanged can be just embarrassed… or hang your career like quit it or … hmmm… this is really open for interpretation. Do you have the original manuscript or anything?”

“it wasn’t written, always verbal and that was the original. word for word, passed down from seer to seer.”

“Wait… you guys did word of mouth? Have you ever played the telephone game?”

“this thing is just that old though. it was passed down from one generation to the next. you don’t really get what it means to be a seer do you?”

“That someone sees the future and interprets it and passes the information to the one who seeks it.”

“that’s not all there is to it, but that’s a good description. thing about prophecies though, if they hold true... doesn’t matter who says it. it doesn’t change. two separate prophets, one human, one monster... right after each other... no connection at all, said this prophecy when it first came to be.”

“You might be right. I just don’t think if it is true that you should rush off and fulfill it right away until you double check everything.”

“i’ve never been one to rush things. been studying this thing since i was five... that was lifetimes ago for most humans.”

“Okay… can you wait one more lifetime?”

“you going to live that long?”

“No... but I was hoping long enough…” Lilly muttered the next part “to be with you... and enjoy the time we have together.” 

“don’t see why not. i’m in no rush and there’s enough to do with this SAM... plus there’s plenty of talk of what this means anyway.” Lilly blushed as she smiled up at Sans.

“Thank you. You won’t regret it.”

“mmmm, that’s to be seen, but i won’t regret spending time with you.” Lilly thought this was a blooming relationship but Sans... well it wasn’t so clear because she didn’t clearly come out and claim she liked him that way. Sans hadn’t meant to form anything with her, but it was just impossible to not like her. She had been so kind from the very start.... He didn’t think she’d ever look at him the same if she knew what he’d done.

“Undyne…. I finally told him how I felt…. sort of…. A little…” Lilly said to Undyne in her room.

“Sort of?! What the heck?!”

“It is hard to do it… I get nervous and I never felt like this for anyone before.”

“Well if you can’t say it, punk. Show it!”

“How?” Lilly asked feeling even more nervous as she got yelled at by her friend.

“You just go up to that numbskull and plant a big one on him! That’ll get the point across!”

“K-kiss him… in p-public… oh no… I don’t think I can…”

“Oh come on!” Undyne grabbed Lilly and put her over her shoulder and shoved her right in front of Sans.

“NOW DO IT.”

Sans had been off brooding again and was completely taken off guard when Undyne had set Lily in front of him and yelled at her to... wait... what was she yelling about?

“Umm.. umm… hi…” Lilly was hyperventilating a little.

“hi. hey... you okay there?”

“If you don’t do it now punk some other chick will do it for you.”

“undyne.” He scolds her a little. Lilly brushed back her hair as she quickly kissed Sans’ teeth before becoming a brightly red faced. Sans flush a bit, completely caught off guard by it.

“See I did it Undyne... Now he won’t talk to me…” Lilly ran away feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

“Pffffffffff... I think that expression is as good as words!” She laughed and walked off.

“uh... “ He fumbled a little, he had not been at all prepared for that. Lilly went to her bedroom and dived into her bed feeling like a giant fool. She had so much more important things to do.

Half an hour went by before there was a gentle knock on the door.

“One minute Frisk I am just fin-” She opened the door to Sans.

“hey.”

“Hey... umm... sorry for the abrupt kiss. Undyne said that is a way to tell you how I feel.”

“i was wondering if undyne had talked you into it.”

“Sort of... but I wanted to do it too... I wanted to do it for awhile now ever since the pizza incident. Probably even before that… “

“i didn’t know i’d made that sort of.... impression.”

“You are the first…. anything to listen to me… I mean really hear me. I don’t get that a lot around here.” He took her hand and lightly pressed a kiss to it.

“makes two of us.” A deep flush covers Lilly’s face as he kissed her hand.

“Sans... someone might see you do that... It seems everyone talks.”

“i’m not too worried.”

“You are not?”

“nope.” 

“Why not? You are like suppose to be the all mighty Judge… or something.”

“because who i give my favors to is up to me. not someone else.”

“Favors... to… you mean you like me too?” Lilly could run and jump to that news.

“i’m uncertain of the depth, but i do like you.”

“Umm… Can I kiss you again?” Lilly asked quietly as shy as she was she still nervous.

“without an audience this time i think.” Lilly nodded as she leaned up and kissed his teeth gently, to her this has to be heaven. He returned the kiss gently, almost shyly.

“.... That was really nice... umm… I gotta…” Lilly was so nervous after the kiss she was scrambling on what to think. “I got couple of papers and then we got to get the rest of the monsters out… I am grateful that you are going to at least give us a shot… thank you.” Lilly smiled at him.

“i’m just happy to have the opportunity.”

“I am pretty bad at puns though… but I do love hearing your puns still.”

“i can always teach you, if you want.”

“You can try... I can’t guarantee anything.”

“nothing in this world is guaranteed except life, death and change.”

“That is really a beautiful line there Sans…”

“ah... well i can’t take credit for it.” He seemed a little embarrassed. Frisk was running past the pair as she was trying to get everything situated. Sans glanced over as she rushed past.

“she really is passionate about this.”

“Yeah… Her parents passed away during a car accident. Henry was, I guess, the closest family member she had being her fiance… but I guess he wasn’t that good of a guy after all.”

Sans winced a little, even after what he’d learned, he still felt guilty.

“yeah, guess not.”

“Is there something wrong Sans?” Lilly looked up into his eyelights as she placed her hand on his arm using her magic to let him feel comfortable relaxing him.

“I know things have been stressful and I haven’t made it easier by just talking about the prophecy and… kissing you…”

“no, but life is stressful... but you’re not something i’m stressing about.”

“I am still learning how to use my healing magic still but I hope to master it soon. Frisk has been teaching more everyday and if you need help I will glad to help you in any way.”

Sans was silent for a long time, weighing just whether or not this was a good id- scratch that, it was a very poor idea but so was keeping this a secret. He hated to do this, to ruin something before it really had a chance to begin but he knew he had to... it wouldn’t be right for her to not know what exactly she’d signed herself up for. So, of course, after a moment, he closed the door behind him.

“Sans… I might have kissed you but… I am not ready for anything that... thing.”

“i’m not going to do anything of the sort... i just... i have something to confess and... regardless of the consequences... it can’t leave this room.”

“I will not tell a soul... I swear upon it upon my own soul… If you like I can do the that spell of unbinding promise?”

“that’s going to be very hard once you hear what i have to say. wait... the what?”

“The binding promise I mean… I am still learning the titles…”

“never heard of such a thing.”

“Frisk has been teaching me old spells from before the great war… this spell prevents me from saying the secret as it binds with my soul.”

“i know a number of spells, but that doesn’t sound like anything i’m familiar with. must be a human thing.”

“The only way the secret can be revealed is if you reveal it willfully or I die saying it. The ultimate promise… between us. I can’t … break it.” Lilly offers this up willingly to Sans as she knew he didn’t trust her that much.

“geez, human magic is a little more extreme than i thought.”

“Well, we hardly trust one another. We fight constantly and humans are constantly killing one another.”

“you’d be surprised then how lenient monsters are on this matter. anyway, i don’t have a secret that deep that i would require something as nasty as that spell.”

“Okay… go ahead and sit on my bed and I will get a chair you can then tell me what is wrong.” She grabbed her desk chair and pulled it up to be in front of him.

He sat down as she said though for a long moment he couldn’t look at her. Yeah, this was going to hurt... but, he was committed now. No turning back.

“Will it help if I had my back turned to you?” Lilly was trying to help in anyway.

“no, not really.” After a moment he went on before he lost his nerve as he met her gaze.

“as i said to frisk earlier... i’ve lied.”

“I thought you meant about the prophecy… I wasn’t going to tell anyone until I heard it from you.”

“it’s not the prophecy i lied about and the lie was to you.”

“...To me?” Lilly was beyond confused what he meant.

“that night the power went out... i lied about meeting henry.”

“Sans... you didn’t....” Lilly said putting her hands to her mouth, a part of her always suspected but she didn’t want to believe it.

“yeah, i did.”

“Why? ... Is that why you asked about the security?”

“yup.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I thought … I thought you wanted to keep me company…” She could feel her voice crack just a little as she tried to hold it together.

“there was that too. he didn’t really give me a choice i’m afraid... so, i had to plan it all out...” He glanced away.

“What did he do that we couldn’t get the police involved or take his badge away… Sans we could have thrown him out…”

“he made a threat to the others before we even reached the house when you weren’t looking... i couldn’t risk all of the hard work that had been done to just disappear for his selfish gain... i wasn’t even aware at the time what he fully planned, but he’d said more than enough and my.... responsibility... is to monsterkind... whether i want it or not.”

“Was it your responsibility that you were listening to or was it the primal rage? Do not take me as a fool Sans.”

“when i confronted him.... he was... drunk... as frisk expected.”

“He was a lush… I hated what he did to the library... That was my favorite room of this place.”

“he was raving about how it should have been one of us that stayed, how he was cheated out of his future because one more of us got to the surface and believe me... if it were possible... i could have cut the hate he sent at me with a butter knife and made enough sandwiches to feed everyone for a month.”

“For once I agree. He had it in his head that you and Frisk were going to end up together. It drove me a little crazy... he would rant about it…”

“i can’t imagine why. i don’t even really know her. relationships don’t work that way.”

“He has always been the jealous type... I mean was the jealous type. He once beat a kid up because he smiled at Frisk.”

“yeah, i can only imagine the annoyance you felt about it... anyway, i can read souls and it’s his type of soul that most of the monsters think is my job to.... purge from the world... so to speak. the guy had given me enough reason. so... i set him up.”

“The blackout... wasn’t a real blackout wasn’t?”

“no, it was... but i engineered it with a bit of magic and with my abilities, i could be there and back with you without raising any human suspicion because it would normally take any person who walked the same amount of time it took me to actually commit the murder to actually just get to the room.... basically making you my alibi.”

“I have a couple of questions… did you know of my feelings? Was it that you manipulated to get what you wanted? When you took my hand that day … I knew I feel for you hard... I could feel my heart beat so hard against my chest and it felt like a jackhammer.”

“no.” He shook his head. “up until about half an hour ago... i hadn’t a clue. to me, that night, you were someone who had gotten to me.... despite that i had planned to be so careful to not make friends easy or anything. i couldn’t help but like you.”

“I like you too…” She smiled at him shyly. “I can’t believe I am going to say this but… here goes... If you plan on killing anyone... please talk to me first unless it is the utmost importance and you can’t get to me... at least let me hear the story before the news broadcasts it.”

“unless pushed to in a moment’s notice.... i’ll do what i can to talk to you. i don’t plan to hurt anyone. i didn’t come up here to go on some blood spree.”

“Sans you told me of the prophecy and hearing if from Undyne... she makes it sound just like that… I don’t want to live through that.”

“if you take it literally, yeah... that would be it, but i sure as hell don’t want to do it. do you know how hard it is to get blood outta something? i don’t wanna bathe in the stuff.” Lilly stifled a laugh as she wiped her eyes. He gave her a small smile for it.

“You didn’t use club soda or cheap beer?” Lilly said with a smile.

“where would i get something like that? even the garbage didn’t include that luxury.”

“I will get you some… we should just get you new clothes. The siblings will be here in a day or two they can make you custom clothes.

“nah, i’m good. i didn’t get any on me, but trying to clean up that room a bit.... man.” Lilly still shivered thinking about the blood it had to be quite a bit.

“Did... did you make it quick at least?”

“technically he still stabbed himself... i just used magic to force him to it so yeah... it was quick. i’m not that kind of a monster.”

“I just had to be sure... I want... the individual in my life.. that he is not covered totally in blood…”

“yeah... no, i’ve heard enough human screams from bad horror films... that’s more than i want to hear to be honest.”

“Is he the only one you …. ummm... killed?”

“the only human since i got up here, yeah.”

“I guess I should be completely honest myself... you don’t really know my history. Do you know how me and Frisk met?” Lilly asked Sans wondering if he heard a small story about her.

“i believe she mentioned it, something about training to be a supervisor if memory serves.”

“Yeah… I made it through the training. I had to beat several monsters, trained to torture in so many ways, learned spells to cast to… do awful things... I would go home and throw up and go back to it. I didn’t think I qualified for anything else.”

“and yet here you are doing the exact opposite of what you were trained.”

“I am. I lucked out.”

“maybe, or karma.”

“Karma... like good karma because I got to meet you or bad karma.”

“in this instance i’d say it was good. because it led you to be doing something you were perfect for.”

“I don’t think kissing you is a career winning move Sans.” Lilly laughed a little. She wasn’t the best at puns but she can do a one liner. He laughed, he honestly had not been prepared for that one.

“i meant being a healer.”

“You won’t believe this line then… I was going to quit the group. I was actually about to leave because I couldn’t stand being walked on by Henry and how I felt like just a stepping stone for others. Than you showed up… and gave me hope.”

“one is glad to be of service.” He replies gently, it was meant to be a bit funny, but not mocking in any way. She smiled at him softly as she didn’t respond with a mockery or anything.

“i don’t really know what i was going to do when i got up here; i honestly hadn’t planned very far... but you’ve made things a lot easier than they otherwise would have been.”

“I follow the cardinal rule “Do unto others as you would want done upon you.” ”

“a good rule. hmmm... guess that means since you kissed me that... according to that rule. i should kiss you.”

“... I guess so…” Lilly flushed sitting in her computer chair as she bashfully sat there.

“welp, who am i to break such a huge rule?” He leaned over and lightly kissed her. She returned the kiss leaning forward into it and when he broke it she fell right into his lap and she jumped back embarrassed and flushed hard. He chuckles softly, gently teasing her.

“trying to jump my bones are you?”

“Y-you... a-are... umm… wow... Did it get hot in here? I am going to get some air… yep.”

“here i thought it was just me.” He replied with a bit of a chuckle.

“Ha ha… laugh at the girl who is embarrassed because her crus-”

“you’re cute that way though.” If her blush could get any deeper it would be like a tomato as she just smiles slightly biting her bottom lip.

“Thanks… I think... you are really ummm... hot... myself…” Lilly walks quickly out of her own room and downstairs to get a breather in the garden.

Sans teleported to the roof. s _hit... i’m in deep.... then again.... she didn’t react the way i thought she might..._ He hummed to himself a little as he replayed the events in his mind... he’d been pretty sure it woulda been a deal breaker... and while she’d been rightfully surprised and upset over it to a point... she hadn’t kicked him out of the room or demanded he leave.... or say she’d changed her mind or any other number of things along those lines. She’d still kissed him... still blushed like a schoolgirl and damn him if she didn’t look good doing it.

Lilly was in the garden waving the cool breeze into her face as Frisk approached her. She had a million tasks for Lilly to do and it never seemed to end and maybe it was a good thing she showed up it would give her mind a moment not to think of what Sans is up to… or how he looks in a certain light. How he finally reciprocated her feelings back to her... how the kiss felt. Even though he told her that he killed someone... she still listened to him. She heard his whole story weighed the facts and made a fair judgment, at least that's how she felt.

“He is hiding something Lilly. I know it…” Fisk complains to Lilly, whose head was so not in this conversation.

“Umm... sure… yeah…”

“and here i thought i was hiding it pretty well that i was looking for a way to help.” Sans said as he walked up to the pair.

“Hi Sans.” Lilly perked up fixing her hair a little with a blush as Frisk rolled her eyes, trying to figure him out. He seemed more relaxed than he was the last time they’d spoken.

“Look it would just help if you just explain everything to me… you mention about the... what again?” Lilly didn’t say anything as she shrugged.

“I know that there is the problem with some of the monsters having trust issues with humans but other than that I don’t know what you mean.”


	7. Chapter 7

“you’ll just have to trust me that this has nothing to do with monsters not trusting humans and that it’s just me not ready to just spill everything i’m wrestling with to just anyone.”

“If anything we should be just more patient Frisk. I mean if you think there is something wrong … than if it is truly there it can’t stay hidden forever.”

“can’t say i disagree... the truth of matters has a way of being ousted. one war or another and karma isn’t kind to those who try to keep things hidden that they shouldn’t.”

“No… but I know… that somethings should be judged on other merits as well. I don’t see things one point of view. I judge others as fair as I can be.” Lilly added as Frisk glanced between the two trying to figure out what was happening.

“maybe that’s why we get along so well.”

“Wait… are you two dating?” Frisk said abruptly. Lilly blushed darkly as they didn’t truly started yet.

“it is my intention to court your friend. when time permits.”

“Oh my god…. Lilly congrats! You can actually get rid …. Well … a lady never speaks of things in front of the male counterpart.” Lilly was so furious at Frisk for almost telling Sans about her virginity card as she was a virgin herself.

“wow... i’m not sure who should be more insulted here... me or her.”

“Me... Frisk Savore YOU KNOW I DON’T GO AROUND JUST RANDOMLY DROPPING IMPORTANT INFO LIKE THAT…”

Sans didn’t wince at the volume so much as the words.

“wow... like hearing my brother chew me out... “

“Oh does he well maybe Lilly should date your brother instead.” Frisk teased as she got glares from Lilly.

“why would she date a complete stranger? not to mention he isn’t here.”

“I met your brother Sans. Papyrus right? He is a really nice guy.” Frisk said still teasing Lilly.

“yup, but too nice to be paired up with someone he doesn’t even know exists.”

“Ooohhh… Sounds like you are jealous already of your... wait what are you doing?” Lilly had enough of this game and just grabbed Sans’ hand and dragged him off not allowing her to pick on them anymore.

He followed her without a word. She stopped in the living room plopping on the couch and sighing.

“you okay?”

“I am fine… I just didn’t want you to have to deal with that any longer. She was just causing unnecessary drama and you don’t seem the type to have that with your brother. Unlike my family.” 

“not usually, no. but we’ve had our disagreements... and i haven’t always done the best of things in his opinion.”

“That sounds nice. My brother and I well we don’t see eye to eye not really we use to but things change his wife controls him and he doesn’t come around anymore. So … yeah… I just don’t want that to happen between you and your brother.”

“i’ve always been a bit.... overprotective of him... but i’d never stop him from achieving anything he wanted to in life.”

“Maybe, I am the bad guy in my brother wife situation then… I don’t know but every time she slaps him I just want to stand in front of him.”

“i can’t say i see you playing that kind of role. it doesn’t sound like a good situation for him if you ask me.” She shook her head no.

“monsters don’t have that problem because... well... if it happens, the other usually doesn’t tend to live very long.”

“The person being abused gets killed that much faster?” Lilly asked wondering.

“yup, see monster instincts don’t allow for that kind of abuse. that kind would be so destroying that if the abused didn’t dust from the first blow... the other would be dead from the retaliation.”

“I can’t see you abusing me... I don’t think you would.”

“i would never lay a hand on anyone like that... let alone someone who could be my mate.”

“I don’t know what… that means but... man I am like feeling flushed again.” Lilly said as she truly was flushed and glancing around the room like she was expecting someone to walk in.

“monsters have a lot of things in common with the animal kingdom, one specific trait being that a mate is the soul that they bond to; our version of human matrimony. you don’t ever harm your mate, you love and you cherish them... and you protect them and any offspring they give you. you don’t take them for granted. you don’t assume they will do or say anything. the alpha of the relationship has the responsibility to protect and provide for their mate, regardless of species or gender.” Lilly giggled a little at the end as her head had this little image of Sans in a dress.

“I am sorry… I just had a funny thought… of me wearing a business suit and you in a dress… the whole alpha thing… just kinda blew my mind.”

“so you’re going to be the alpha is that what you’re trying to say here?” He asks a little teasingly. She stood up and puts her hands to her waist like a superhero.

“Yeah... no… my super... alpha ability would be to heal all those who are trying to kill us. That won’t help much…” Lilly giggled again.

“well, i guess if it goes that far in the future then i won’t have to worry too much about any offspring being sick then.” The deep blush returns as she sat back down shy as ever.

“also as humorous as your image might seem... being a magic based being... i am actually gender fluid. in a sense.”

“Wait… so I am dating a guy and a girl… Does that mean I am constantly cheating on you?”

“no... i think the best analogy would be like with clown fish... that change gender depending on the dominant gender in an area.”

“Sans... no offense but I don’t see myself as the dominant type.”

“none taken, and this has little to do with who is alpha actually. just a fact that magic allows a skeleton to carry a child regardless of actual gender. it’s a survival tactic.”

“Hmmm... that is interesting so if a monster was about to become dust and they have a child … can it be transferred to a being like yourself like a surrogate.”

“correct, especially if the unborn monster is still only a soul.”

“Fascinating … so the baby is not created in the same fashion as humans.”

“not for all monsters, no. depends on the species. some mammalian monsters do.”

“I think… the next question you should ask me… like about food... and a place and to... ummm hang out.” Frisk was overhearing the conversation with Undyne as they chatter amongst themselves how slow this relationship is going.

“good point on at least some of those. what are some things you like to eat?”

“I was hoping I can make you a picnic… and you can pick the location. I am a pretty good cook….”

“Yes she is, the punk can cook really well.” Undyne chimed in.

“Undyne you are going to reveal our location.” Frisk said smacking her arm as she added.

“She is the … cook here most of the time.”

“hmmm... on the condition that i get to cook at least one thing.”

“Sure... that sounds fair. On one condition we don’t bring the duo over there…” Lilly said looking over at Undyne and Frisk arguing about talking and when not to and things like that nature.

“yeah, no peanut gallery.”

“Hey we are trying to get you mated and so you can start have little ones running around you punks.” Undyne said with a huge grin.

“undyne. what have i told you about poking into my personal life?”

“Do it more often Undyne… you got me kissed because you did … and Lilly is flushing because of my words which means she likes that idea… see I am helping.”

“you both do this more and you’ll be dealing with a very unhappy papyrus....”

“Papyrus being upset?” Frisk asked as Undyne shrugged.

“You... don’t want to know.” Undyne replied. She’d seen it... once.

“Umm… okay… Hey Sans… meet me in my room for a moment I want to talk to you for a second.” Frisk went towards her room as Lilly gave a concern look. She was always jealous of how persuasive Frisk can be and she didn’t want her to give up the relationship they just started.

“i think i recognize that tone.... better not keep her waiting or it could get worse.” He gave Lily a peck on the cheek before following Frisk.

Frisk closed the door behind them.

“You are starting a relationship with my best friend... She is like my sister, basically my sister… anyway… She likes Lillies… of course and sunflowers and tulips. She also likes walks, dancing, and making up random songs. She is as pure as snow… and I will do anything to make sure she stays happy. If you hurt her… so help me I know I said I wanted to save all monsters with SAM… but I will rip out your soul and stomp on it.”

“was kinda expectin’ this.”

“The flowers or me stomping on your soul part?”

“the info on Lilly was a bonus, the stomping part... that i kinda figured.”

“I never seen her really fall for anyone like she has for you... I only want good things for her Sans. You understand me. Her parents are nice people who I come to know but her brother is a touchy subject... I will let her tell you about that… It took her months before she opened to me about that one.” Frisk began to look through the paperwork as well. “Oh we are planning to attack the mine your family is at to release them all hopefully this weekend Lilly was just finishing up the plans so soon you can see your family again. Your dad is super nice… he thinks very highly of his son.”

“yeah, many do... and not all for the right reason, but if i ever intentionally do something to hurt her you can be the first in line to dust my ass.”

“That is all I ask… I want to apologize to you Sans. I have been nothing but an ass myself. If Lilly trusts you, I trust you. It is a little blind faith but sometimes we need that to survive. I think we should try this friendship again. Hi I am Frisk Savore welcome to my house.” Frisk offered her hand out to Sans to shake.

“it’s hard to know who to trust sometimes and i’ll admit i haven’t made it easy. for that i’m sorry.” He took her hand gently. He wondered, for half a heartbeat, if he had met Frisk first and gotten to know her instead of Lily.... would things be different? He brushed the thought aside.

“No need to apologize. I am the one who came back to my home and treated you like a… well lack for a better term, a monster. That isn’t who I am nor what SAM is. I appreciate the gesture though and hopefully we can be good friends. I am just happy for Lilly. She has a hard time trusting individuals and even harder time feeling appreciated… though I should talk Lilly does so much for me… I feel I don’t give her that support she needs…” Frisk muttered the last part as she felt guilty. She didn’t know why but there was something about him that she felt something for him… maybe it was the fact he held her when she was crying the other day or the mystery behind him but there was something. Frisk pushed it to the back of her head as her friendship meant more.

“it’s fine, we all make mistakes but i will try not to make too many with your friend.”

“I doubt you will Sans.” Frisk said with a smile.

A soft knock came at the door as Lilly became nervous about what happened to Sans and she needed to talk to Frisk and Sans come up with a way to get into the mines without sounding alarms. Frisk told Lilly how sick a lot of the monsters were and how many she had healed. It was a massive amount and top of it meant that these beings safe passage. It wouldn’t be easy but it would be the best way to do it.

“Come in Lilly. I know it is you there. It is okay Sans is alive.” Frisk teased as Lilly timidly opens the door and smiled softly towards Sans waving a little towards him.

“Hi… I ummm… came because we need to discuss on getting the monsters out of the mine. You said there were several sick and we need to get them out of there… and Sans’ family needs to be saved as well because… you said this Papyrus is super nice and the Gaster guy is just as good of a healer as us... so that is why I am doing this. Yeah…” Lilly kept glancing towards Sans making sure he was truly okay.

“it won’t be easy, but i think i can get the groups in and out without the guards ever knowing, but it’d mean i’d have to be inside for a while.”

“How long?” Lilly said almost too quickly as she didn’t want to sound like she was dependent on him.

“hmmm, a couple of days should do it. i just need to get some resources to a very smart monster.”

“I see…”

“she’s figured out a way to make monsters, and others, invisible for up to five hours, but resources are slim... we don’t have enough of the pills for everyone.”

“Let me get you a cellphone that way we can keep in contact and you can text me what you need and I still have the badges when we first went in…”

“i already know what we need, i helped her make the pill.”

“I am guessing the stuff we need is not accessible up here then?” Lilly said wondering.

“no, most of the materials are from here actually. i’ll make you a list of what she uses.”

“You guys are so adorable…” Frisk commented noticing the two just carrying on with her just observing the duo make plans without any interruption. Sans flushed slightly. Lilly’s face was a bright red and she glanced away realizing she was inching closer and closer to Sans as they were talking.

“T-that w-would be great… ummm are we still up to… hanging out for a bit… tonight?” Lilly looked down at her feet as Frisk smiled at her.

“Well I don’t see why can’t you have a night off. I mean you work all the time and you deserve it. I am going to work on some legislative stuff… Unless that sounds like a fun date to you guys? Hmmm… anyone?” Lilly giggled a little. Sans chuckled a little.

“i think i can manage something a bit more fun.”

“Darn… I would say doing paperwork is a staple of any good time fun.” Frisk giggled at her own pun as Lilly rolled her eyes at her. Lilly took out her notebook she keeps in her back pocket and made notes on what she needed to get.

“I will head out… I got to cook couple things for supper for the monsters and I will need to borrow Sans so I will take him away for now.” Lilly smiled as she got up and said her farewell to Frisk.

“Why do you need his help? Oh... It is the magic they need for food. Sans if you can set some magic aside for me I will take care of meals for everyone. I can’t cook but I know how to use a cellphone to get pizza. Sans does your friend have the capability to mass produce things like magic or stuff like that?” Frisk asked towards Sans before they left. She wanted Lilly to have a worry free night and the expression that seemed surprised.

“not magic, no, but maybe something else.” Sans replied thoughtfully.

“Well anyway to make sure that monsters can feel more comfortable is my goal.”

“hmmm, well, i can put some in a sugar or salt shaker for you, but you’d need to keep it covered when not using it to keep the magic in.”

“That would be perfect thank you. Now you two go before I steal Sans for myself.” Frisk laughed a little before using a motion like get out of there. Sans shook his head a little and left the room, he already had an idea of what he wanted to do.

“i just need a few things first before we start this date.”

“Okay... I need to get ready myself. Do I need to wear anything particular?” Lilly asked to Sans as she planned to run off make supper real quick for the pair. They had been cooking together for awhile and she wanted to make something very special for Sans for their first meal. Lilly became keenly aware of what Sans eats and doesn’t like. She intended to make a really rich tomato soup that is super thick and it will have unique texture similar to ketchup but with a little spice behind it.

“nothing specific.” He replied before he headed to the kitchen to get some things ready, he made a quick dessert and had it cooling off to one side with some foil over it before he got a basket to carry the food in and a blanket. He then carefully cut the desert and stored part of it into the basket and set it aside while he took the blanket and left the kitchen.

Lilly prepared the soup as she got dressed. She didn’t go on many dates so she looked online on what to wear on dates on her phone and finally, after going through several websites, called Undyne and Frisk for their opinions that… was interesting to say the least. Frisk suggested a black dress that flowed down to her knees. Undyne recommend one of her tank tops and these booty shorts she found in Frisk’s closet. Lilly decided to wear a long black skirt with a blue flowing shirt and she let her chestnut hair down. She was given high heels by Frisk, it wasn’t something she was use to and she didn’t like them but… maybe Sans will.

She packed the soup in a thermos and some rolls and placed it in the picnic basket Sans already started with desert and put other things in. Lilly then went around the house trying to find Sans for the date. Usually she is so good about saying time and place but… she was just so nervous that all the basics went out of her head.

“The only time I didn’t plan every detail to the minute…” Lilly said as she finally sat on the couch after giving up trying to find Sans. Frisk sat next to Lilly wrapping her arm around her friend.

“Hey… don’t panic. You will be fine. You are just panicking because you haven’t been on a date… or had a free day in months… relax… you will have a good time.” Lilly nodded nervously.

He had been rather busy though and when she did find him he was holding the basket, waiting patiently for her by the door of the garden. With Frisk’s help, he’d found a presentable shirt and some pants to change into.

“Hi. You look really nice, Sans.” Lilly said with a blush as she joined up with him. She smiled at him ready to go on the date. “Where are we going to?” Lilly asked quietly.

“you look nice too. thought a picnic might be nice.” He took her arm with his free one and took her out into the garden, in a cleared space was a blanket set up with candle light beneath the stars. Her eyes sparkled as she saw the setup it was such a romantic gesture. She tugged his arm a little and beamed up at him.

“This looks so amazing Sans! I made us some soup. It is a recipe I ran across I think you will appreciate. It is as thick as ketchup. I figured you would like it because I seen you drink ketchup quite a bit.” She sat on the blanket retrieving the thermos from the picnic basket and pouring into the mugs for her and Sans. This was such a nice start to a beautiful evening date. Before she hands over the mug over to Sans she concentrated her magic so that it would add energy to it. From observing Sans do it a couple of times she got the gist of how he did it with the monsters. Lilly than handed it over to Sans and began to sipping her own soup. She sat near Sans but not too close to give him space.

“Wow… I never really looked at the stars from here. It is really beautiful.” Lilly said looking up at the sky.

“they are, it’s something i’ve enjoyed as a hobby since i was young. i thought i’d make a sort of sweet tart desert, lemon bars. i learned how to make ‘em from paps.”

“You must really like Paps... or Papyrus as Frisk calls him. You don’t talk about many individuals and this one… he seems important to you.”

“he’s one of the only family i’ve got. he’s my younger brother. the last of the skeletons to be born in our mine, before we lost our mom. dad is still around but he hasn’t really been fully the same since that time.”

“I am so sorry Sans... If you ever need to talk I am always here to listen. I can’t guarantee being the best advice ever but… I will be honest and try my best to give what I can to you.” Lilly extended her hand out to Sans to take his. In her mind she felt that she was shaking like a leaf from nerves as she let her hand waver in the air. He gently took her hand into his.


	8. Chapter 8

“relax.” She flushed as her stopped shaking after a moment.

“I am sorry... I am trying so hard to impress you. I am not doing a good job huh?”

“you’re trying too hard.”

“Okay skeleton guys… shoot I still stink at puns… umm… you might have a point… I should just be me. Okay I can do that… Just be me…” She was like psyching herself up and she nodded to no one in particular as she faced Sans with somewhat determination and her face falters again as she looked away trying again to get some courage somewhere.

“I always been the last to be picked… and the last to get noticed... that is something I am use to. I am use to being lost in the background of the static that is life and many days I often wonder if I even deserve to take up the space I do. I get nervous and anxious… and I try hard to be better than I am… but sometimes… I just … I don’t know… I am sorry I shouldn’t have said that…” Lilly said.

“it’s okay.” He says gently, he’d been listening the entire time without interrupting.

“Some first date huh?”

“i learned a bit.”

“Like how... I am not the most confident in the world?” Lilly said looking up at the stars. “Or the fact that I watch people and learn from them.” 

“well, i wasn’t always the most confident of monsters. that was actually more of paps’ thing honestly than mine.”

“Really? The other monsters seem to listen to you and Undyne really likes you. I mean really likes you as a friend.”

“well... undyne’s kinda simple minded... no offense to her really, but she kinda goes with the flow more than anything... and just sort of follows orders from the royals, our relationship is... kind of a strange one. we group training together, sorta, as far as the others... i doubt they’d listen if it wasn’t for the prophecy.”

“Oh... I definitely can understand that feeling if I wasn’t Frisk’s lackey… God I hate to call myself that. I wouldn’t be even heard by any of the members. I think a couple like me a little but really they don’t know me. They just see the second in command barking orders for Frisk so naturally I get yelled at for being their boss.”

“how about friend then? you seem to be at least on friendly terms.”

“You mean Frisk? Yeah… we get along really well. In fact she calls me her sister sometimes. She allowed me to join the group after finding out my history and taught me how to use magical ability to become a healer. I actually have a gift for making people to tell the truth... though I don’t use it often because it drains my magic quite fast. You are the fifth person to know this information. That is with my parents, Frisk, my brother and you. I haven’t even told Undyne I don’t want to freak her out. She still has trust issues.”

“a handy thing to have. i can see souls, so i always know when people are lying and their true nature.”

“Too bad it is very straining on my magic. So what does my soul look like to you?” Lilly asked Sans wondering a little. She heard rumors that a bad soul is like rotten apple as it spoils it became black but it can be reverted with good works… only if the acts are not of the mortal sin kind.

“the the forbidden golden apple in greek tales. want to see?” Lilly blushed harder.

“Sure… yeah I do... You really have a gift with words Sans.”

His magic gently washes over her, pulling out the soul with a gentle tug. It softly glowed like a small star as he held it though it seemed to get brighter as she blushed harder reacting to her emotions.

“it’s just as beautiful as you are.” It became a bright light just like that as she smiled trying to control the little emotions she has.

“T-thank you... I imagine your soul would look as good.” Lilly said shyly.

“not quite.” A little more magic and the dull white, heart appeared, though his was upside down in relation to hers.

“May I?” Lilly asked before looking closer at his soul. He nods. She placed her hands softly around both sides of the soul and looked at it. It seemed to pulse with a dimmer light than that of her own soul.

“You ... don’t have any hope do you?” Lilly said after a bit.

“some, but not as much as you do or most any human probably does.”

“It is not getting it ... it is more like how to receive it... Hope is everywhere. I have to believe that or I will not have any purpose on this planet at all.” Lilly gently brushes the soul using her magic to not stimulate too much hearing that souls are really sensitive.

“it’s not easy to have hope when you’re born in captivity. to even really begin to understand what it i-.” He cut off the moment she touched his soul, it sent a shock through him even with how gentle it was.

“You are right It is hard to have hope when… there is none to be found. Are you okay Sans?” Lilly asks him after seeing him react.

“i’m fine it’s just... be a long time since someone else has touched my soul. i wasn’t quite... prepared for the results.”

“Oh… I umm… I shouldn’t have just touched it with my magic.”

“it’s fine, i trust you.”

“Really? I mean you barely know me…”

“you haven’t given me a reason not to and your soul is pure. that’s enough for most monsters.”

“Would you like me to touch your soul Sans?” Lilly asked with a blush as she looked at him. He flushed a dark shade because her question could be taken two different ways.

“Sans... why are you blushing?”

“well... that question can be taken two w-ways... both rather intimate and one... is... s-sexual.”

“....” Lilly flushed a dark red as she hands his soul back to him not ready to take that leap yet. They needed to build up to that moment.

The magic faded and the souls returned to their owners. Lilly stood up trying to breathe as it seemed the air seemed almost too dense for her as she took a couple steps forward her stupid high heels she borrowed tripped her up as she found herself falling. He catches her.

“easy.” They were mere inches apart when she lifted her head to meet his gaze. She was back to a full flush.

“...Hi... Did I ever tell you that… you have amazing eye lights... and they remind me of the stars.”

“you just did.”

“heh… I guess I did... but I never did it when I am mere inches away though.” She kept glancing up into his eye lights and away feeling her nerves grow the longer they stayed that close.

“true.”

“I better just either sit down or maybe we should call it a night... What do you think?”

“hmm, it is rather late.” He shifted a little and pressed an adoring kiss to her forehead.

“we need our sleep.”

“Y-yeah... I think it sounds great.” Lilly and Sans picked up the picnic and Sans walked her to her room as she got there she turned around, looking around really quick before pulling him in for a loving kiss. He was a little surprised by it, but returned the kiss nonetheless.

“T-thank... you… I will see you later…”

“see you later.” Lilly smiled and waved as she closed the door behind herself. She placed her hand to her chest and it was pounding like crazy.

He headed off to his own room, hands in the pockets of the pants. Frisk was heading back to her room as she waited for Lilly to get back from her date.

“Hey Sans how was the date?”

“not bad, but since i haven’t been on any before i can’t really judge can i?”

“That is true. I am just glad you still had a decent time. I stayed up just in case the date went sour, no offense. I just worry about her.”

“considering i don’t have any experience in this... i don’t really blame you.”

“Is there something bothering you? You seemed … I can’t put my finger on it. If you need to talk I can listen like if you want dating advice with humans? Oh… that reminds me I need to thank you for the magic you gave me to feed the monsters earlier.”

“no problem. it’s not really any one thing i think... it’s just... having to deal with reality. i think the date was kinda like an escape from it for a little while.”

“Well, maybe that is what you need to get away even if it is a mental vacation.”

“it is nice, to pretend at least that you’re just.... you. even if it’s only for a moment.” Frisk smiled at him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

“If you find a person or monster that makes you feel like yourself purely than you should see what that individual is doing to make you feel that way and embrace it wholeheartedly. It is a rare and beautiful thing to find an individual that makes you feel that way..” 

“yeah.”

“I am putting my foot in my mouth again… I can tell because you go quiet when I speak too much.”

“no. it’s good advice. i tend to listen when i get the chance because often times i don’t get an opportunity to listen to someone else without being expected to give some grand speech or something.”

“Oh… that happens to me almost too much. I have to give huge speeches … and now… I think it is programmed in my head to just go on and on.”

“yeah, guess the only real difference is that you chose to do this.... i never really had a choice.”

“I don’t know your history or what is going on. I just know that up here… it is a new start.”

“hmmm, i’ll tell you in the morning, it’s too late for that talk.”

“Good-night Sans. This weekend we are going to save your family like I promised.”

“goodnight frisk. it will be good to see them again.” She smiled at him as she went to her room going to bed. He retreated to his room, for some reason, for the briefest of moments, he had a feeling something was different.... He just wasn’t sure what it was. It wasn’t bad by any means, but it just... was. He shrugged it off and figured he was just exhausted or something, climbing between the sheets and drifting off to sleep... hoping the dreams would be kind to him.

Frisk wanted to make Lilly a little happier as she went to her early in the morning before she usually woke giving her dad’s clothes to her to give to Sans.

“Don’t tell him that you got it from me. You can just have the credit.” Lilly shook her head smiling.

“I can tell him about the clothes. I won’t lie to him about where I got it from.” Lilly said but Frisk insisted. “Okay… I will just give it to him okay?” Lilly asked.

“Trust me. He will like this gift.” Frisk said as she smiled at her. Lilly went to Sans room and knocked on his door gently.

“Sans… you there? It is me Lilly… your beautiful-” Lilly towards Frisk who told her to try to flirt a little. Who made gestures with her hand basically trying to help her through this. “Girl... friend… if you want of course…” Frisk smacked her face with her hand as she felt so nervous. Frisk came up to the door and pounded on the door and moved to the side.

“Lilly you have to find yourself. He can’t find your inner you. You have to do that.” Frisk said trying to be encouraging.

“I know… but I am afraid that he won’t like this version of me. I am not that great and I want him to see me in the best light. I really like him a lot Frisk.”

The door opened while they were talking. Sans didn’t want to be rude and interrupt so he just sort of stood there waiting with a slightly amused smile. Frisk smiled at Sans but didn’t reveal he was there.

“Oh really? What did you think of the date last night Lilly?” Lilly fidgeted as she went on her tippy toes than back down.

“It was really amazing Frisk… I … we… umm… kissed and … my heart is still pounding hard like someone is pounding on a drum.”

“You don’t say. What do you like about Sans?” Frisk asked to Lilly as she thought for a second.

“I like his honesty, the way he makes me feel, the jokes he tells, the little things like his ketchup habit, the fact that he can look at me and see the beauty in me that others can’t see. It is just a small tiny portion but yeah... I like all that about him.” Frisk smiled softly at her friend.

“You can tell him that you know that right? He will listen to you and if he is the decent monster I think he is… He will make you feel that special.”

Sans grinned a little, winking at Frisk and cleared his throat a little. She smiled and winked back.

“morning.” Lilly jumped a little as she turned around seeing Sans right there it was too much as she fell over passing out.

“Okay that was not part of the plan…” Frisk said running over to Lilly using magic to wake her up. Lilly blinked a little as she came to.

“you uh... okay there?” He hadn’t meant to eavesdrop but was it really that when they knocked on his door and then just stood there talking like they didn’t expect anyone to actually be there at this hour?

“I am okay… I umm.. Got you some clothes. They are Frisk’s dad’s old clothes but she says you should be able to fit them.” Frisk looked at her with a sigh. Lilly couldn’t lie if someone paid her to.

“It’s a nice gesture gals.” He replies.

Frisk used sign to talk to Sans so that Lilly wouldn’t feel more embarrassed.

F: She had no idea that you were standing there, but she is shy so I thought it might help a little in case she doesn’t tell you how she feel right away.

Lilly stood up during the signing picking up the clothes she dropped as she fell.

S: i appreciate the sentiment, but i think that was a bit too much for her. she’s a delicate flower.. so maybe in the future don’t do something like this?

“I swear I am falling for you Sans... see because I fell get it?” Lilly said as Frisk giggled softly. Sans chuckles a little. Frisk nodded towards Sans understanding.

“not usually the way i intended you to fall for me, but i think the trip is worth it.” Lilly put the clothes in his arms and smirked at him as Frisk headed downstairs and the moment she saw the all clear Lilly kissed Sans quickly on the teeth.

“Yeah… I do too.” Lilly said blushing. “I hope you like the clothes, Sans.” 

“let’s see how they fit, be right back sunshine.” He popped back into the room, closing the door behind him.

_Sunshine... I am his sunshine…_ Lilly blushed biting her bottom lip waiting for Sans to return. _Should I have a nickname for him? Oh great… What did Undyne say? I don’t need to be anything more than me. I just need to let me be me… I can do it, not for him but for me._ Lilly began to text different people getting basic things getting ready for the mine to raid.

A few minutes later Sans came out in the new clothes. Lilly was leaning against the railing focused on the texting as she looked up from her phone she flushed deeply as she almost dropped her phone.

“W-wow... You look really good. I mean it… Sans.” She put her phone away as she went up to Sans finding herself fixing the top couple of buttons on his outfit. Lilly carefully fixed his collar liking the feeling of his collarbone against her skin as she fixed it.

“thanks.” He smiles, he seems genuinely pleased. She smirked as she continues to mess with his outfit.

“I think we need to go clothes shopping sometime just the two of us. I think it will be fun.” Lilly finally let go of his outfit and began to backup a little into the rail taking in Sans as a whole. “We should go downstairs. I am pretty sure others will notice you gone.”

“i think i’d like that some time, but you’re right, we should go downstairs for breakfast at least.” Lilly and Sans started to go down the stairs and Lilly stopped for a moment.

“I need to say something really quick... I know I am not the most go-getter like Frisk is but… I really do like you. I wanted you to know that okay?” Lilly said feeling her chest pounding like crazy as she finished that statement. She didn’t wait for him to respond as she started to rush off to the kitchen to help cook breakfast for everyone. Frisk wants to eventually talk to Sans about what he mentioned yesterday.

He took her hand in his before she could get too far.

“you don’t have to be like frisk. i like you just the way you are.” He kissed her hand then let go. She turned around to face him.

“I.. like you the way you are too Sans…” Lilly wanted to show a little affection back to him and she wasn’t that great herself to do it but she can at least try. She took the hand that just took hers and kissed each digit before caressing it against her face gently with her eyes closed. Lilly trusted him more than she ever trust a soul before and the fact she did this in public was a huge thing. She was not into public affection of any sorts but she wanted to show him that she truly did care for him deeply. He smiled gently at her, his soul humming in his ribs. She opened her eyes to look into this his eye lights and she came close to hugging him in public but she felt her nerves get the better of her. Her arms were halfway around him when she pulled them back as she found her nerves got the better of her.

“I.. We better get going… We got breakfast to make…”

“yeah, before they send a search party.” He chuckles and sneaks a kiss on her nose before heading down the stairs. She flushed as she follows closely behind to the kitchen. Frisk was sitting at the table waiting for Sans.

“Hey Sans, You wanted to tell me something yesterday? You said wait until this morning…” Lilly went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

“morning.” He seemed a little puzzled a moment before nodding as it came back to him. “i remember now. the prophecy, heavy stuff to talk about not good before you go to bed.”

“The what?... Prophecy? What are you talking about Sans?” Frisk said noticing him distracted by something. She waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention. He shook the thoughts away and settled down next to her, speaking only so that she could hear him.

“one to rule. one to Judge. one to care. one to stand. one with sight will free them all. until the day the angel comes, blood flows like a fountain and true judgement be the call. ruler’s sorrow, caretaker’s pain, the judge will thus be hanged.”

“...That sounds like a heavy prophecy…”

“it is, i’ve spent most my life studying it. trying to discover its meaning and... most take it literally.”

“Well let’s break it down… most prophecies are not mean to be taken in the literal meaning because they have a deeper sense to fill with only few words to say it in.”

“that was my thought. the first part just names the four cursed, the part that follows, the “angel” clearly talks about the one who frees the monsters. after that.... it’s not so clear.”

“Hmm... blood flows like a fountain… hmm… blood flows like a fountain… can they be talking about one person…”

“if you take it literally... it means killing obviously, but like you said it could be talking about something else.”

“Well we know Henry took his own life maybe when he stabbed himself it meant that… the blood flows like a fountain… than the true judgement can be a resolution.”

_i really should come clean about that at some point.... but not now...._


	9. Chapter 9

“i don’t think it’s talking about henry. but according to the literal translation.... the “true judgement” alludes to something i’m able to do.”

“What is that?” Frisk said as Lilly came out of the kitchen for a moment with the sugar container and handing it over to Sans to fill with magic.

“i can see souls.” Sans put a hand over it absentmindedly, filling the thing half way then moving his hand so she could use it. Lilly leaned in kissing his cheek really quick before running back to the kitchen.

“I see, you can see souls and… move them as well you sly dog you.” Frisk smirked noticing the little affection he got from Lilly. “So when you mean you can see souls you can see the condition or you can see everything about the soul?”

He flushed a little at the comment.

“i can see how it’s doing, if the soul is lying, if it’s sick, what trait is, how old it is... pretty much anything and everything i’d need to know that most usually can’t see without using engagement magic.”

“That is fascinating so you can see my red magic right now and it doesn’t affect your magic levels? Sans when was the prophecy told was it before the great war or afterwards?” Frisk listed off a bunch of questions when Lilly finished off the breakfast buffet for everyone.

“before and yes i can see your soul’s magic.” Lilly brought over a plate over to Sans, it had two sunny side eggs like eyes with a blueberry each in the yolks to look like eyes and bacon as a smile with a message made with ketchup on the outside rim of the plate which kind of got smudged when Lilly was bringing it over “Morning Sans.” She made some pancakes for herself as Frisk had to go in line to get her own food. Sans looked down at the message curiously.

“It kind of got smudged… a little.” Lilly admitted as the message kinda looks like Mo-ni-g S-ns.” With the missing letters smeared on her fingers from carrying it with one hand. “It used to say Morning Sans... I was trying to flirt a little... Undyne says I need to work on it more.” Frisk was in the line it would take about 10 minutes before she would be getting through it would give them a little bit a time to talk in privacy... as much as crowded kitchen cafeteria with a bunch of volunteers give you privacy.

He smiled a little at it before eating his meal, it was a nice message regardless.

“What were you guys talking about? You seemed a little frustrated… or was I perceiving you wrong?” Lilly happened to see his expression when she came the first time when she got the magic how he seemed a little thoughtful or agitated. She couldn’t place it.

“the prophecy.”

“Oh… How did it go?” Lilly asked as her hand slipped under the table taking his free hand into her own. She slipped her fingers in between his own intertwining them. She still haven’t cracked it herself as he said he been looking at it over for as long as he did and he hasn’t figured out yet.

“we’re just discussing the meaning, but we’re not really any closer to being sure.” Lilly squeezed his hand gently.

“We will figure it out together Sans. I know it. Tonight you are going to meet your friend that is super smart in the mines… Is that Undyne’s mate Alphys?”

“yes.”

“Sans, is there anything I can prepare you with so that it will help like magic bars or something like that? I know how draining those little... jumps you do can be... plus a little dizzying and fun.” Lilly giggle a little for resolving herself back to her normal stature.

“no, i’ve got everything i need now thanks.”

“Alright then... Oh that reminds me I actually did get you a gift this morning.” Lilly grabbed a flip phone from her pocket and handed it to Sans. Her number was programmed in the phone.

“Undyne said you can’t really work touch screen phones well… so I got you this one instead and that way you can text me. I even got my number programmed in there for you… under girlfriend…” She muttered the last part so no one can hear.

“i think i got me the best sweetheart around.” Lilly flushed as Frisk joined them and looked over at Lilly.

“What did you tell her Sans? Did you propose or did you ask for a passionate night of fun?” Frisk teased.

“nah, too soon for that. just said i have the best sweetheart.”

“Ahhh…. That is so cute. I am going to steal your boyfriend Lilly he is a keeper for sure.” Frisk winked.

“too late for that.”

“I don’t know… I get you drunk and I flash my boobs than we talk … I am kidding, I am kidding..”

“wow... you have one wild friend here flower.”

“She is all talk… Sans and no... ummm… bite?”

“yeah? hmmm, gotta watch those talkers though... someone eventually is going to call that bluff.”

“That is why I only bs with my friends…” Frisk said as Lilly gave her a look.

“YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN YOU SWEAR!” Lilly said a little louder than she wanted to and the moment she realized she did it she backed up quite a bit.

“calm down there pumpkin, it’s not as bad as some other stuff.”

“I-I …”

“No… I know why she is upset… Lilly you can tell him he won’t be upset…” Lilly looked down before talking.

“My brother’s wife swears quite a bit and when I hear swearing it just... riles me up a little …”

“A little?” Frisk asked noticing the instinct looks.

“i see, yeah... i think i understand.”

“She is not telling you the whole story… It is isn’t… you know what … I won’t interfere this is not my place I am sorry.” Frisk remembered what Sans said earlier and kept her mouth shut.

“i know more than you think i do. just trust her judgement hmm?”

“I do…”

“I... I am kind a of a control freak… I am getting better… but I like things in a certain way... and done a certain time and stuff.”

“we all have things we need to work on.”

“But you deserve… okay... thanks Sans.” She smiled at him squeezing his hand gently. “I heard you two discussing some … old things…” Lilly said changing the subject.

“some, yes.” He replies.

“Oh you mean the …. That thing….Why are we whispering? Is it a secret of sorts?” Frisk asked wondering.

“No it is in’t a secret but it makes others feel uncomfortable and Sans has a lot of pressure on him already. He is being judged constantly to be this all mighty … thing… and he just wanted to be treated equally.”

“Oh my god… true judgement…” Frisk said with a smirk. “Sans think about it… true judgement… Lilly has the soul of justice right? Who will give fair judgement but that? The one who accepts you for you… and the entirety of the situation. The first part can be about the great war… with the blood flow and the second part can be someone can truly judge someone not by who they are but their character… true judgement because Justice is blind. The last part the Judge will be hanged… I think that will come the moment monsters are truly free around her as the laws become realistic. ”

“... that could be true.”

“I guess… that makes sense in a way… to judge a Judge?” Lilly said with a small smirk it sounded funny to her as she looked at Sans with that same look.

“It makes sense… and the hanged could mean you can quit and just relax like a career… or be highly embarrassed I can do that and than the prophecy can be done with…” Frisk teased as she cups her mouth to pretend to yell something in the crowd.

“Frisk, please don’t embarrass Sans… for me.” Lilly asked nicely as she puts her hands up in a pleading motion.

“For you Lilly, I will, and don’t worry if I wanted to embarrass him all I have to do is a simple action.” Frisk giggled sitting back into the chair as curiosity took over Lilly wondering what it could be.

“Okay and that would be what?” Lilly asked as Frisk predicted it would as she waved her over to her side of the table and the moment Lilly came over to her side and sat down. Frisk waited to get Sans complete attention first before she did her act.

“Pay attention Sans I will not be doing this twice…” This is a trick she learned from college but you have to know the girl and the type of bra they wear before pulling this trick off and luckily for Frisk she knows exactly the type Lilly wears it is a strapless kind which makes it easier to remove and with quick flick of her wrist she had her hands on the bra and tossed it under the table to Sans’ hands. Lilly looked over at Frisk as she couldn’t believe what she just did as a deep flush taking over her face.

“i was just thinking that frisk made some good points.” After a few seconds his mind seemed to register the material. Lilly flushed even deeper as Frisk started to laugh.

“what the.... “ He lifted it a moment to inspect it before dropping it on the table as he flushed a bright blue when he realized what it was.

“See.. the prophecy is resolved … now he has been hung… pfffftttt…” Frisk laughed harder as Lilly grabbed her bra as she glared daggers at her friend.

“I SWEAR FRISK… YOU AND YOUR COLLEGE PRANKS… THIS … HE ... NOT COOL.” Lilly hid the bra in her pants as she made her way up to her room with Frisk at her heel apologizing.

“Come on… you know I love to do pranks.” Lilly rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms and still flushed.

“You said you wouldn’t embarrass Sans….”

“I didn’t I just… embarrassed you instead… Lilly… come on…” Frisk sighed, she’d fucked up big time and she needed to resolve this quickly before she loses the only “family” she has and the only individual she might talk to … is Sans… fuck. This might be harder than she thought as she went back downstairs to see a still deeply flushed Sans at the table but with pin pricked eye lights when Frisk sat at the table.

“Okay… I deserve that...I just wanted to make light of a situation.”

Sans sighed, yeah, he wasn’t exactly thrilled with that prank either, that wasn’t nice. Not to mention he was pretty sure she HAD embarrassed them both at once... He might be a skeleton monster, but he was still male.... And he didn’t think that they needed that at this stage of their relationship.

“I shouldn’t have pulled that prank on Lilly. I think… I am slightly jealous of her and I am taking it out on her. I just haven’t been happy…”

“i can’t blame you for being jealous.... and i might as well finish nailing my own coffin here.”

“Sans, I know I come off as a … I don’t know… a privileged princess but I am for the most part a... no I can’t even say that anymore… I am a horrible friend. I can’t do this right now Sans. Can it wait until a little later? Like right after we save the monsters okay? Maybe then I will feel better does that sound good? I can’t believe I am such a terrible person. I made this happen and I know how I can fix it... somehow… I think.”

“frisk, look, you’ve made some mistakes but i can’t say i’m any better than you are... especially not considering what i have done... there’s only one other person who knows the truth.” Frisk looked into his eye lights and he seemed dead serious.

“despite how bad of a person he was.... your fiance didn’t take his own life.”

“How is that possible? There was only one set of fingerprints… and the video feed was cut due to the power outage.”

“uh huh. the blackout wasn’t real. not exactly.” The glass on the table lifted into the air as Sans gripped it gently with his magic and he set it over on the counter gently.

“.... you… y-you… killed him?” Frisk was in utter shock.

“in retribution for threatening us before we even got to the house... i’m not proud of it. and the other monsters are aware i likely did it, but there’s no real evidence beyond my word.”

“Who is the other person that knows?” Frisk asked wondering.

“Lilly. because she’s the one i lied to that night and used as an alibi.”

“L-Lilly why didn’t…. Why didn’t she tell me?” Frisk asked feeling tears in the corners of her eyes.

“because i asked her not to and i told her i was going to confess at some point myself. it wouldn’t be fair to burden her with the responsibility of something like this.”

“She still stayed with you? After knowing that … why?” Frisk asked trying to figure out everything herself as she felt overwhelmed.

“i dunno. i was surprised i wasn’t booted out of the room.”

“... I think I need time to myself. I need to make sure the monsters get saved first that … is my … priority.”

“do what you think is best, but i won’t ever hold it against you if you never trust me.”

“I don’t know if I can… but ... “ Frisk held up her hand like in a stop motion as she was about to finish her statement when her conscience wouldn’t allow it at this point. He didn’t interrupt. She got up and walked to her room and locked the door trying to find solace in the space there.

Sans went up to Lilly’s room and gently knocked on the door.

“Whose there?” Lilly asked with a soft sob feeling so embarrassed by Frisk.

“dishes.”

“Dishes who?”

“dishes just a messenger tellin’ ya that you need one another about now.” Lilly came to the door to Sans who looked as miserable as she did.

“What happened?” Lilly asked wiping her tears.

“i told her the truth.” Lilly wrapped her arms around Sans. Despite what he felt she knew this was a huge burden for him and it was hurting him holding onto the pain.

He gently hugged her back. It was all he could think to do. He had never asked for this job, never wanted it... he hadn’t wanted to kill that man.... but what else could he have done? He just couldn’t have let the guy have his way or even walk around like he owned the place... or anything for that matter.

“I-it’s going to be okay, Sans. You did what you thought was right. Anyone would have done the same. I am with you through the end. We are a team now… okay?” Lilly pulled back a little to put her forehead against his head.

“ok.” Somehow, he always felt better, wrapped in her embrace.

“I... I…” She wanted to say something deep like I love you or I am yours or something like that but she didn’t know how he felt about her so she ended up saying. “I am here for you... and you alone.” It was as close to saying I love you that she could muster at the time.

“i feel the same.” He says after a moment.

“I am going to kiss you… and you better kiss me back mister.” Lilly said with a kidding tone as they both were so depressed.

“yes ma’am.” He couldn’t really say it completely seriously... but it was an attempt.

“That is yes ma’am sir to you.” Lilly said kiddingly as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a deep loving kiss they both desperately needed at the moment.

“are you in the military now too?” He joked lightly just before she kissed him, he sank into the kiss, arms wrapped around her. His tongue met hers with the deep love he felt brighten his soul and warm the core of his bones. Her tongue explored his mouth a little before they split up as she became breathless.

“I should have joined... maybe I would have better lung capacity.” She said with a tease.

“maybe. but you might do better in choir with the same result.”

“If Frisk were here she would say... well it would be a dirty joke. I am not really into them as much but sometimes they make me laugh. I should talk to her. I swear to you on my… feelings for you. I won’t let anything bad happen to you and return you can do the same for me okay?” She put out her little pinky as for a pinky swear.

“sounds like a good idea to me.”

“I guess you never seen a pinky swear… How do you guys make promises in the mines?”

“little hard when you’re all bones.”

“That is true…”

“well, each species is different... but for us... we have this little thing we exchange usually that shows we’re honoring a promise.” He took out his phone and a few seconds later he held up a small chain bracelet with neon bright stones entwined into what looked like some sort of twine metal.

“That is so beautiful Sans…” She looked at the bracelet.

“i don’t usually ask people to keep promises since i don’t like making them myself usually.... so... i only have a couple of these.”

“I am honored you... no… honored…. And this is not the right terms… I have been tip toeing around the term long enough… I need to say it ...Sans… I … I … think.. No I know… hang on.” Lilly thought of the way to express herself.

He gently slipped the bracelet on while she gathered her thoughts, though he was sort of sure he had an idea of what she was trying to get out. It was obvious to him from the start she wasn’t one to easily speak her feelings due to her past.

“If you tell anyone… about this… I will be embarrassed for a lifetime…” Lilly took a deep breath and began to sing. “You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when my skies are grey, you never know dear how much I love you... Please don’t take my sunshine away… I love you Sans.” She said in the end blushing.

He listened quietly, intently, without a single sound. At the end he gently brushed his fingers against her cheek.

“i love you too, sunshine.”

“I am pretty sure I just called you my sunshine.” Lilly teased lightly as she leaned into the touch.

“guess we can be each other’s. because you are the hope that brightens my soul.” Lilly hugged Sans bringing him close to her as she laid her head onto his shoulder. He just held her close a moment, taking in the feel of her, the smell, letting everything that was her calm him.

“I am going to talk to Frisk. You my... I don’t know if I should call you boyfriend or not we never discussed if we are that level or not.”

“i think we’re about at that level at this point.”

“Hang on I need to find… there it is.” Lilly grabbed dating for dummies and flipped to the chapter “How Do You Know?” Sans coughed a bit to hide a chuckle. He could not believe a human would actually need a book like that.

“my... brother has that same book.”

“It is a great book… wait… are you laughing?” Lilly looked up at Sans seeing him smile a certain way.

“well... you just seem so natural at this dating thing... it never occurred to me you’d be reading a book about it... much less... coincidentally, the same one my brother swears by like it’s some sort of manuscript or something...” Lilly flushed as she closed it slowly only to reopen it really quickly as she read a part before closing it again.

“I am not… very good at the dating scene. I been with like 3 other guys than you… the book... umm… kinda helps me.”

“you’re still ahead of me. before you i’d never dated.”

“I see. Do you want to borrow the book? It talks about how to kiss and when to kiss and when to … go to the next level…”


	10. Chapter 10

“uh... no thanks. i uh... kinda memorized it.... there isn’t much reading material in the mines....”

“Oh, so you read about the coitus part then…”

“after i got.... over it... i skipped that chapter several dozen times.. before ... curiosity got the best of me....” He admits with a faint blush.

“I still haven’t read it... I am too nervous too.”

“well it’s not as.... descriptive as a..... novel... found that out the hard way.”

“Novel? You mean the dirty books?”

“yeah... dad found one and insisted that i read it before paps did.... Just to make sure it was.... appropriate..... boy was it not. ” Lilly smirked as she wanted to laughed a little as his expression made it impossible not to laugh a little.

“i made it to chapter three and shoved the thing back at him and told him he’d best hide it or burn the thing.” She started to giggle as the image of this whole thing going on was perfectly clear to her as she laughed harder.

“i was..... er.... 35 at the time i think.”

“You are slightly older than me Sans. I am 26. “

“I dunno if slightly covers it.... to be honest... i don’t know what year i was born in.”

“Well we can start over it helps. Happy B-Day Sans! You are officially 1 years old all over again.”

He laughs.

“i don’t think it works like that, besides, you can ask my dad how old i am because he’d know.”

“Oh My God… Your Dad… Chapter 7 I haven’t met the parents yet… I am like totally going to…”

“parent. my mom passed away giving life to paps.” Lilly froze and closed her eyes realizing the second mistake she made. He mentioned his mom was dead and she said parents.

“I am so sorry… You told me your mom died… and I still brought up parents.”

“it’s okay, i don’t expect you to memorize everything about me yet. we haven’t known each other that long.”

“No, but that is important to you and so it is important to me too. One day I am going to be your ma- amazing girlfriend… “

“just don’t beat yourself up over it yet and... uh... th-that is kinda the plan.” He flushed a little. He knew exactly what she’d been saying and he’d be lying if he wasn’t hoping that’s where this was headed. She flushed deeply as she left her own room, then she went back inside.

“This is my room…” He decided to leave the room as well.

“yeah, but you need to talk to frisk... and i should probably get going anyway.” Lilly grabbed Sans' hand pulling him in for a deep loving kiss before he left. He returned the kiss, though he hadn’t expected her to do that again so soon.

“I needed that… for courage… or … for some… reason… I have it.” Lilly said confusingly as she headed off to Frisk’s room almost in a stupor.

“works for me.” He headed off to his room to check he had everything before teleporting away. Lilly knocked on Frisk’s door, it was unlocked, as she opened the door Frisk was crying. Lilly naturally hugged her friend embracing her and let her tell her all her woes. She needed to be loved more now than ever before.

“It is okay Frisk… Sans told me. You don’t need to say a word just let it all out.” Lilly used some magic to calm her friend as she rocked her gently back and forth in her arms letting her mourn once more. This time it wasn’t because Henry died. It was the lost of trust she had for the pair that she mourned, the pain she caused to Lilly and the stress she is under.


	11. Chapter 11

In the mines….

Alphys was forced to work with the human scientists to work with heavy chemicals that humans wouldn’t touch and it caused her to have wounds on the palms of her hands that never quite healed right and she wore broken glasses with only one functional lens. The only peace she get is when she can finally sneak away and work on her pet little projects in the lab with Gaster. He was her salvation … other than Undyne, but she hadn’t seen her mate for a long time and she wondered if she was even alive at this point. Her hope was fading as she got done with her latest shift and went to the labs silently making her way in.

Instead of just Gaster, however, Sans was there as well.

“S-Sans! Oh t-thank Asgore you are a-alright.” Alphys hugs Sans bringing him close to her. He returned the embrace briefly.

“everyone is good, and i brought more supplies for the pills.”

“G-good... Umm… H-hows Undyne?” Alphys said with a blush missing her mate dearly.

“she’s good. she and the others are adjusting still, but life is good. by the end of the week you’ll all be out of here.”

“I c-cannot wait… I m-miss her like c-crazy.”

“yeah, i’m sure you do.” He put his hands lightly on her palms to heal what he could, this gesture had been the beginning of their relationship when they had been younger. Once she was healed the three of them headed deeper into the lab to get to work with the supplies he’d brought with them. It would take them a day and a half to get all the pills made.

“S-sans… you s-seem cheerier… something seems off d-don’t you agree Gaster?”

*I didn’t want to say anything before he mentioned it himself but yes. There seems to be something different.

“H-he has n-new clothes…” Alphys says as if Sans wasn’t even there.

“No, that is not it. It is not that. I am not sure what it is…"

Gaster nodded in agreement that something was, indeed different. Alphys looked at Sans with wonder and curiosity.

“guys, stop trying to guess.”

“T-tell us then. C-come on Sans we g-got nothing to l-look forward down h-here… Give us this. P-please.”

“i... m-met someone.” He rubbed the back of his neck vertebrae. Alphys covered her mouth as a squeal excitement escaped her mouth and she hugged her friend once again lifting him and swinging him around.

“O… M… G….”

“w-whoa! al! c-calm down there.”

“My b-best friend in the w-whole world is in l-love. Why c-can’t I just c-celebrate his happiness?” He flushes a light shade of blue while Gaster just stands to one side, amused. She sets him down and lets him go with a huge smile still on her face.

“C-can you a-at least t-tell us about t-the one that you met?”

“she’s very kind, has a strong sense of justice... doesn’t like swearing. she’s beautiful like the flower that gives her, her name. she is shy though about showing affection and a little uncertain, she lacks a bit of confidence but she’s slowly getting there.” Alphys smiled and whispered into Gaster’s ear canal that she'd be right back as she rushed into the mines to retrieve a special flower that grows deep in the cavern.

“uh... where’s she going?”

*To retrieve something.

She returned about 30 minutes later covered in muck as had in her lab pockets covered in mud two echo flowers. She took an old soup can and a old boot to put the two flowers in and gave it to Sans.

“T-this is the p-perfect gift for a g-girl who is shy.” Alphys says with pride. “You h-have seen a e-echo flower haven't y-you?”

“yeah, i never thought about this. thanks al.” He put the flowers into his phone for safe keeping. Alphys beamed as she brushed some of the dirt off of her.

“i think it’s time we get some rest, we’ve been working a while now.” Alphys hugged her friend one last time as if she was hugging freedom. He returned the embrace.

“I-I will miss y-you. Stay s-safe Sans.”

“i will. you do the same until we meet again on the surface.” She nods gingerly as she waved goodbye to him as much as she wanted to go with him. They needed her here so they wouldn’t set off the alarms. Much as he wanted to take them with him.... It would only be one more day.... Then they’d be free.

Everyone else was in bed but Lilly she refused to go to bed as she waited up for Sans. That didn’t mean chores could be set aside though as she made meals and help make extra medical supplies. She was sitting at the table making several dozens of energy bars her magic levels were getting pretty low and exhaustion… not much better.

He arrived on the porch and went into the house, tired from the work but also a little excited too; by this time tomorrow the monsters he knew would all be here. Finally free.

Lilly resolved to go to the porch to see if Sans had come home or was coming home soon.

He had been quiet but almost bumped into her in the living room regardless.

“Sorry…” She said immediately before recognizing who it is.

“hey, what are you doing still up?”

“Well my boyfriend went to go to the mines and I didn’t think it was right to not wait up until he arrived home…” Lilly flushed in the end.

“he’s lucky to have someone so loyal.” He murmurs, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him for a gentle embrace. She held him close to her. It was worth the wait.

“I missed you…” Lilly murmured into his chest as she nuzzled into him.

“i missed you too.”

“Did everything go alright?” She asked as didn’t want to move from where she was at with him.

“yeah, everything is in place now.”

“I made 89 magic health bars 100 homemade bandages, over 200 meals… I wasn’t sure how many monsters are in there so I made pb&j sandwiches and got all the volunteers … well mostly all the volunteers, setup to remove chains.”

“you’ve been busy then.”

“Well… it was mostly busy work. I was really worried something bad might happen to you and I would never see you again and my anxiety built up and … so I just did the next chore… just so I didn’t fall apart.”

“it was perfectly safe for me sunshine. no one knows the place better than i do or is able to do what i can.” He nuzzled against her. She felt herself calm down as she breathed in the musty smell of the cave off of him and sneezed.

“Excuse me… sorry the smell just made me sneeze. Anyway, I know you know… but I still worried about you.”

“it’s fine, but you sound a bit tired too.”

“I am exhausted Sans...I-” He picked her up, holding her close bridal style and carried her up the stairs to her room. She went quiet as shock took over as the deep red blush covered her face. Lilly was not complaining and she would be lying if this was not one of her fantasies but she didn’t expect it to come true either.

He turned down the covers and set her on the bed, removing only her shoes before tucking her in. She grabbed his hand before leaving holding him there just for a moment. He looked at her, curious as to what she would say.

“Will you stay with me for a little while? I mean … no … not that but… just lie with me… oh god… this will come off so wrong.”

“you mean to cuddle.” He says gently.

“Yes, Yes God Yes... now… that … really sounds wrong…” He nods, settling on the edge to remove his shoes before he settles into the bed with her, gently wrapping his arms around her.

“as long as i know what you mean, it doesn’t matter how you say it.”

“I am glad you can understand me… because you are the only one I want to … okay I can do this… I am glad that we can …” Lilly wanted to say this right as she closed her eyes thinking of the perfect words. “You make me feel that if we were a puzzle we fit together… no that just sounds sexual… You make me feel special and unique there.”

“it doesn’t sound that way and you are special and unique. you should always feel that way.” She nuzzled into his arms as she settled in she says.

“Good night Sans. I love you to the moon and back and once more for good measure.”

“goodnight Lilly, i love you more than the stars.” She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep in arms of the person she loved the most in the world. He drifted off himself, lulled by her presence and for once.... The dreams didn’t come. The next morning Lilly got up around 5:30 in the morning this was the usual wake up as she has to do tons of morning chores for everyone... Sans was right next to her mere centimetres away. Lilly flushed deeply as she traced her hand around his face gently before kissing his forehead gently. She allowed him to sleep in. He was going to have a long day and she wasn’t going to make the individual who had the most to lose waste his energy on little chores that she did for others. For instance she helped the turtle monster Gerson go for his morning stroll so that he doesn’t have to go alone. She would grab fresh fruits and vegetables for breakfast and when they get back she would then make sure all those who were in heat or not in heat had a fresh bed.

He stirred into the morning not long after she had left, he had just felt like something was missing. Lilly was half naked in front of him as she got dressed thinking he was deep asleep. She was topless putting on her pants and was picking up her bra.

He blinked then shut his sockets. _fuck fuck fuck...._ He felt his soul thrumming in his rib cage in response.... _oh fuck.... not now...._ He stayed as still as he could make himself. This was really bad timing....

She finished getting dressed as she could hear Gerson call for her downstairs. Lilly put on her shoes and went to Sans side kissing his forehead before leaving. Once he heard the door close again he let out a soft whine. Okay... he could do this.... just... no... not here... He teleported to his own room. Vaguely remembering he’d warned Lilly about this on day one....

Lilly and Gerson went on there routine walk unaware the struggles that Sans was going through at that moment. She returned after a while putting the groceries away and started to make breakfast for everyone and once she finished making it she went to look for Sans.

After a half hour of dealing with the torture... He managed to find some paper and put it on the door before locking himself in for a while. He needed to keep away from her... He flipped through his phone and dug out some snacks he had to eat. At least day one wasn’t.... so bad as the days that would follow. Lilly went to her room first seeing he wasn’t there and then she went to his door and saw a note.

“What in the world?” Lilly muttered as she began to read the note.

Note: keep away. MIH

Lilly knocked on the door.

“Sans are you okay? What does MIH stand for?”

“s-short for ‘monster in heat.’ ” was the shaky reply after a moment.

“O-oh.. umm… I will make sure you get food… I had that installed like you requested the doors are coming in soon... sorry I had to get them custom made... and that is not helping…” Lilly went quiet.

“no.... i... i’ll just stay in the mine a-after we free the others.... that’s the s-safeest thing.” Lilly nodded and realized he can’t see her but hearing her voice might make it worse so she grabbed a intern, a random guy to speak for her.

“Really do I have to say that… this sounds really weird…. Okay… OKAY Lilly geez… Lilly says that she understand and that she misses you... and hopes you will be okay... Really… this just sounds so weird having me do this. Why can’t you just talk to him?... Okay fine…”

“dude.... let me put this in terms you can relate... a monster’s first day of heat is like you getting to see a porno but not getting the end satisfaction.... and that’s the least of it.”

“Ahh man… that really sucks as hell.” Lilly glares at the intern but just couldn’t say anything because she didn’t want to make it harder on Sans.

“you’re lucky it’s only day one.... by day two... most monsters are willing to fuck anything... er... sorry lily.... n-no offense... honest.”

“None taken... she says. She wants to let you know she is using me because she thinks because you guys are quote “in love” it might make this harder. So she is using my voice.”

“she’s not wrong, considering she’s the ruling potential mate... that makes it... a t-tad bit harder.” Lilly flushed as she smiled at that.

“Dude… you should see her face she is like blushing so ow… stop that.”

“don’t need to see it... i can pick up her scent through the door.”

“You can smell her?... I went to jail for smelling a girl.” Lilly looked at this guy like who is this intern.

“part of most monsters’ abilities. survival and all that... you humans don’t have the enhanced facilities we do.”

“Yeah… but I know what it is like smelling a pretty girl.” He sniffed Lilly as she backed up from him.

“t-try doing t-that when you’re half in and s-see how bad that is. then you’ll know.”

“Half in?”

“half in h-heat. don’t make me s-spell it out.”

“Oh… I gotcha dude… Lilly does smell pret-” Lilly then did a upper punch after she kicked him in the nuts laying him flat.

“OKAY WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MINDS HIRED THIS GUY! SERIOUSLY!”

“that’s my girl.” He purrs. Literally. Lilly got the guy fired after realizing that Frisk was trying to help some prison inmates get jobs. She meant well but that was the wrong guy to have.

“Frisk it is fine you want to help the world but… he is just not one of those who was right for the job… he SMELLED my hair. That alone is creepy enough…” Lilly said as Frisk was apologetic.

“I didn’t mean to hire a pervert…”

“I know Frisk it is okay… let’s just do a little more research on who we hire and on other news we need to keep everyone away from Sans. He is in heat which means no one can go in and out of that area. It is in code Blue.” Frisk nodded as she had to explain to everyone what to do.

Not that they needed to tell the monsters that, they avoided the area like the plague even if their rooms were nearby. None of them wanted to risk anything. Lilly didn’t have much experience so she talked to the monster other than Undyne she trusted. Her walking buddy Gerson.

“Gerson… Sans is in heat… and I don’t know what to do? I tried to talk to Undyne and she said have a good time… I don’t think that will resolve anything.”

“Ho ho... that young whippersnapper. She means well... and she knows it’d be the fastest way to end a heat, but only if you’re all in... otherwise that’d be a disaster young lady.”

“I love him and he loves me but I don’t know if I am physically there.”

“Then my advice is to keep on the other side of the house with the other monsters.”

“Am I awful to hide away from my boyfriend.”

“Not at all. You’re not mates, there’s no rule or condition that says you have to indulge a heat. Only mates are required for that and that’s something you don’t need worry about.”

“Maybe I do... I hope to... one day… be his mate… Gerson.” She said shyly with a blush.

“Until you’re ready for that responsibility, don’t worry your head over it.”

“Thanks Gerson, You always know what to say to make me feel better.” She hugged the old turtle for the advice.

“You learn a thing or two after a couple thousand years.”

“You don’t look more than 40 years to me. In fact you still my steal my heart.”

“Kind of you to say so... but I’m 2,142.”

“See there is 42…” Lilly winked at him as she teased him. He cackled a little in response. She left joining the other monsters wondering how they are going to save the monsters that night if he can’t get any reprevial.

He lost track of time, but by that evening he had.... Stabilized himself enough to head out to the mine early. He met with Alphys.

“O-oh dear… Hang on y-you will need the p-pill.” She dug through what the owners gave for the heat for monsters and gave it to him.

“i’m stable... for now al... but yeah. i’ll need it while i’m here for tomorrow. everyone else will be here in an hour. make sure everyone has the pills. you’ll all get badges to wear from Frisk and Lilly once they’re in.”

“Y-yes… I a-already did t-that.”

“hopefully no one tried taking it early or this could be a problem.”

“N-no they are a-awaiting for you t-to come get them. I t-told them e-either seeing you or the e-exit.”

“how many of those heat pills you have?”

“S-seven but I w-will make more w-when we get back and s-stronger.”

“I should be good with just three.” He took the one she’d first given him. “once everyone is safe i’ll come back here to wait out the heat... just for safety’s sake. i’ll head into the unused tunnel. and take that entrance to the lab.”

“J-just use y-your home.”

“might not be safe once the humans realize no one is here. plus, i can’t go back to the house... that won’t go well.”

“I u-understand I t-think… Why d-don’t you ...ummm… have r-relations with that g-girl you spoke of.”

“she’s not ready for that al. i haven’t even spoken about being mates with her yet... she’s on a level of shy that’s worse than you.”

“A-are you… o-okay with that?” Alphys said trying to be calm.

“no point in pursuing her if i wasn’t. she’s worth the wait.”

“Y-you going t-to be okay s-seeing her?” Alphys said knowing even on day one it can be awful.

“with the pill i should be. i avoided her before now.”

“G-good… L-looks like y-your friends are h-here, I see F-frisk.” Frisk and Lilly came in together with backpacks and were instructing others where to go. He nods.

“i’ll start rounding up monsters.” Lilly was unsure if Sans was even there or not but she heard some monsters say they spotted him as Lilly used the unchained spells as many as she can and giving badges to others.

He moved deeper into the cave, pulling monsters from work to head off to get their badges and swallow their pills. It was a long night but the few guards that tried to stop them they got pepper sprayed and tied up temporarily.

Monsters had helped hide the guards who had been taken down so they wouldn’t be easily found by the next shift that would replace them in an hour or so. The monsters all got rounded up at the house it took a long time but they arrived okay.

Sans did a sweep of the mine from top to bottom to make sure everyone got out one way or another. Gaster had teleported sick monsters to the house to be taken care of after being released of his chains.

Frisk introduced Lilly to Gaster and Papyrus.

“Hi I am Lilly.”

“Nice To Meet You!”

*A pleasure. I have one more monster to transport.

“Thank you… okay… nice meeting you Gaster.”

*Same to you Miss Lilly.

He was then gone. Like father like son, as the saying went.

“You must be Papyrus, Sans’ brother right?”

“Yes!” He smiled cheerfully.

“He says you have the same dating book as I do… “Dating For Dummies.” "

“Is That Right? I Had No Idea It Was So Popular!”

“I know right... It is a great book and I love the detail work. Plus it helped me in so many ways.

“It Is Quite Informative.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Frisk inquired.

“Although You Will Have To Show Me Your Copy Sometime... Mine Is Missing A Chapter.”

“That is too bad… hang on I will get my book you can borrow it.” Lilly ran upstairs as she grabbed the book and brought it down as Frisk was asking Papyrus interesting questions.

“So you are saying Sans is your older brother but you are taller than him?”


	12. Chapter 12

“He Is! Mother Was... So I’ve Been Told... Rather Small... So He Gets It From Her Side Of The Family.”

“I got the book. Here Papyrus!” Lilly hands over the book to Papyrus as Frisk looked at the dating book.

“Thank You! Have You Read It All Yet?”

“No I haven’t… I keep getting to the …” Lilly mutters the next part. “Sexual chapters and … I can’t read it and beyond.” She flushed.

“So... That’s What’s Missing From Mine.... Huh....”

“What is?” Lilly asked as Frisk joined in and listened in.

“Just That One Chapter You Mentioned, Hmmm... Let’s See....” He flips through the book’s index.

“Chapter Ten! The Others Just Cover Marriage And Other Human Relations.”

“Who would steal a chapter about sexual stuff?” Frisk asked as Lilly flushed knowing exactly who did this.

“I Do Not Know But Sans Said The Chapter Was Just Gone When He Got That Far.”

“Yeah… gone… that happens sometimes…” Lilly is a awful liar as she flushed deeply as she looked at the ground.

“Really? That Is Too Bad. I’ll Read It Later. Thanks For Letting Me Borrow It!”

“Um...Yeah … Enjoy I guess… I don’t think I want my book back…”

“I’m Sure I Will! Although... Why Wouldn’t You Want It Back? Are You Done With It?”

“You know… Think of it as a housewarming gift.”

“Oh! Well Thank You!” Lilly hugged Papyrus it felt natural in a way but to her Sans did too.

“You are very welcome Papyrus. I just got to wait until your brother gets back… I hope Sans gets back soon.”

“Oh... Well He Won’t Be Back For A While. His Lasts About Two Weeks Unusually.”

“T-Two... weeks... Oh…”

“Yes, His Are... A Little Long But He Is Older.”

“Yeah he mentioned over 45 or something like that…”

“45? Even I’m Older Than That!”

“How old are you Papyrus? I am 26.”

“I’m 426.”

“Oh... My… God…. Why did Sans lie to me about … no he didn’t lie he said he was unsure. He said so, no calendar.” Lilly took a deep breath. “I got to make meals for the monsters and I don’t think I will have enough magic to boost the food to make it edible for everyone. I was hoping to have Sans to help me.”

“Oh Dear.... Did I Say Too Much?” He looked at Frisk.

“No, Papyrus You are good... Love is complicated thing bud. It is hard on us all.”

“I Guess So. If You Would Like Some Help I Can Lend A Hand With The Food.”

“I think Lilly would like that immensely. Thanks Papyrus.” Frisk said giving a quick friendly peck on his cheek.

“Of Course! Which Way Is The Kitchen?” He said even as a tiny flush graced his cheekbones.

“Oh, that way.” Frisk pointed towards the kitchen.

“Thank You!” He headed off to the kitchen to help. Lilly was crying as she was getting the pb&j sandwiches out as she tried to stay strong.

“Lilly?” He ventured as he stepped into the kitchen.

“Yep… over here… I am just cutting onion… that is it.” There are no onions to be seen.

“I Came In To Assist You. Maybe Help With Those Onions.” He replied, he was naive, but not that naive.

“Thanks... I hate cutting onions they sting your eyes… and it makes you cry... for like... two weeks.” Lilly began to sob as she didn’t think she had to be separated from him that long. He put his arms around her gently. She wrapped her arms around him as she cried into his chest.

“Well Even When That Happens.... The Onions Do What’s Best...”

“What is that?” Lilly wonders as she rubbed her eyes.

“Whatever Is Necessary.” He says softly.

“What if the onions... is scared? What if the onions is afraid of getting hurt?”

“It Is A Risk Everyone Must Take In Life, It’s Okay To Be Scared; The World Is A Scary Place, Sometimes.” Lilly kissed his cheek gently and hugged him close.

“I need to go… I got to go … Thank you Papyrus.”

“Any Time.” He smiles. Lilly ran through the kitchen hoping she can find Gaster.

Gaster was resting on the couch with the royals, their son leaning against the couch, sitting on the floor. As Lilly approached she noticed others bowing so she curtsied towards them.

“Gaster… a moment please.” Lilly asked with a little plea in her voice.

The goat woman nods at her with a small, kind smile before turning her attention to her son.

*Of course.

He got up and followed her.

“I need to be with Sans... God that sounds… NO … I love him. I love him with every fiber of my being and being separated for two weeks is way too long.”

*Are you prepared then?

“I am as prepared as I will ever be.” Lilly said extending her hand out to Gaster.

*Alright then. Welcome to the family.

He gave her a kind smile as he took her hand. She returned the smile as the magic started to swirl around them. It was different from Sans’ magic, it was purple instead of blue.

“Where do I go from here?” Lilly asked as they arrived.

*This is the entrance to the deepest branch of the mine. Follow the path before you. I do not dare go further myself.

“I understand... Tell Frisk where I am at. I will be fine.”

*I will inform her.

Lilly used her phone as a flashlight as she went down the path. She could feel butterflies in her stomach. When she glanced back she found she was alone in the mine.

“H-hello… Sans…” Lilly said first in a weak tone. There was no response to the weak call.

“SANS!” The cave seemed to echo the noise as chunks of rocks fell from the cave ceiling. The rocks halted in the air a foot above her, suspended by magic, but the user wasn’t in sight.

“... L-lilly... w-what are you doing here?”

“I... I want to be with you... I can’t stand to be away. I need you... Papyrus… he got my copy of date book… and I thought… you had the missing chapter so … I came to get it back.” She teased a little. The rocks were tossed away.

“y-you.. sweet asgore i ripped out that chapter for a reason!”

“Too late, I didn’t know… Until it was too late... I am sorry... but he gave me the best advice the book couldn’t give me.”

“it’s fine, you didn’t know.”

“He told me to just go to you… and that if you were worth it… With anything worth risking... God I suck at remembering sayings… basically I love you and I can’t be without you. Okay... I want to be your mate and have your kids and be with you until you became a brittle bones skeleton because you never ever drink milk, you drink ketchup like it is water.” A mix of a chuckle and whimper came from a rock pile off to the left. She walked over to the rock pile as she kept talking.

“Yeah and we will have at least a couple of kids they will drive me crazy with their puns and I will love each one of them as I love their father.” He’d been crouched nearby, just on the other side. His eye lights were slightly brighter than normal. She crouched down to his level.

“Hi… I am Lilly Carver… and I have a problem. I fell in love with a skeleton monster.” Lilly said trying to lighten the mood a little.

He seemed to be trying to focus, there was a sense of something primal in the air. She gently cupped Sans’ face with her hands and gently kissed his teeth knowing what she stepped into and the risk she knowingly took by doing this. A second went by before he grabbed her hips and pulled her against him as he held the kiss. The touch was firm, but gentle. She moaned against him as she kissed him, almost wishing she’d read that chapter as she kissed him deeply as she remembered what he said about his soul. She tugged at his shirt kissing him heatedly. He returned the heated kiss, a soft, lustful growl rising from him.

“Oh god… “ She moaned feeling him against her made her hot against him. He trailed soft bites down her neck as the heat began to take over him, his hands shifted to grab her bottom, lifting her up at the same time that he kept her close. He slammed a hand on a rock wall, a door slid open revealing a room beyond. She was too busy kissing his neck and rubbing against him to notice what was going on as her world was being rocked. A groan rose in him as he carried her into the room, the door slid closed behind them and he tumbled her onto a bed, following after her with a heated kiss.

“I love you… I love you so much... ahhh…” Lilly moaned as she kissed him as reached for his soul gently rubbing it. She used her magic to message the soul. He shuddered.

“l-Lilly!" The pleasure shot through him and he arched into the touch. She kissed him deeply as she grinded against him using her magic on his soul to pleasure him.

He tugged at the garments that kept them apart, tossing them carelessly aside as he nipped at her neck, his hands gliding across her skin to her breasts and shoving aside the material of the bra.

“Mmmm…” Lilly whimpered at his touch as she never experience anything like this before her eyes were blinded by lust as she moaned. His fingers teased her breasts even as at some point he’d tossed his own shirt aside. His gaze on her bright and hungry for her.

“so b-beautiful....” He murmured.

“... You … are so handsome... I love you…” Her eyes studying his body as her gaze met back to his eye lights.

“i love you s-so much.” He groaned as he shivered with pleasure, tugging at their pants next as desire drove him to seek more. To hear more from his mate.

“I want you to fuck me Sans…” Lilly said and then covered her mouth as she never swore. “Ummm… can’t think really think … straight..” He purred in response.

“good... don’t want you to think... just feel.” He tossed away the last of the garments, one hand gliding down along her thigh before sliding between her legs and moving up slowly, teasing her. A sharp intake of breath and she began to softly moan as he teased her. She arched her back into this as her eyes closed enjoying the sensation going through her as she moaned louder and louder.

“that’s it... i want to hear you...” He purrs encouragingly as his hand moved to her warm core, his fingers playing along the soft folds.

“I-i… am ready.” Lilly said said in case he was waiting for any kind of permission for him to insert his fingers in her or anything else. She shivered against the sensation of his fingers teasing the folds. He slowly slipped two fingers in.

“s-so warm... s-soft..... t-tight...” He groans.

“F-fuck… fuck that feels so good…” Her toes curled at the new sensation as she just allowed herself to give into the sensation. He slowly pushed them further in, stretching her a little and gently exploring. Seeking out any sensitive spots. Lilly groaned and moaned until he hit a very sensitive spot at where her breathing hitched and her back arched deeply at first as she whimpered at the feel of it. The pleasure shooting through her.

“mmmm, like that do you?” He purrs, teasing the area.

“Yes… please… don’t stop aaaa…” Lilly became a moaning mess at Sans’ hands as she found herself grinding against his fingers wanting him more and more. Lilly trying to get any sense of cognitive function back as she whimpered at his fingertips.

He shifted a little, pulling his fingers back, replacing them with a throbbing member as he kissed her with heated passion. She returned that, as he began to enter her she whimpered in a little discomfort but it was soon replaced by pleasure as she shifted helping him find that one spot that made her feel so good all over as she gripped the sheets moaning his name.

“mine... “ He growls with lustful possessiveness as he settles into her, nipping at her neck.

“Yes… I am … yours…. Always… and …. oh ... mmmm…. Forever…” He thrust slowly as the magic gathered and he sank his fangs into her shoulder with a lustful growl, the bite timed with a thrust, adding to the pleasure as the magic flowed into her from him to form the mark as he started to pick up speed.

“Oh fuck… fuck.. Oh God…” She was tugging at the sheets below her as she grinded against him greedily as she was could feel herself at the edge. It only egged him on, causing him to thrust harder and faster, a lustful purr rumbling through him. Her body was so heated and so hot from his touch and from the thrusting her body couldn’t handle the pleasure anymore and her womanhood clasped onto his magic as she moaned deeply as she got her release. With one last deep thrust he found his own with a deep, satisfied groan; collapsing against her.

“.... I can’t catch my breath… “ He rolled them over, putting her on top, but lazily wrapping his arms around her.

“Sans... are you able to talk now?” Lilly asked weakly as she still was breathless.

“more or less.”

“I... I know you were not expecting me…” Lilly said with a blush.

“no, i wasn’t.”

“I found out you were going to be gone more than two weeks… I couldn’t…. I could not stand by…. Because I miss you too much… such a cheesy answer...” He nuzzled against her.

“i missed you too.” She hugged him back.

“Before… I fall asleep… I guess I should ask one question. How many days will I have to go without a shower?” Lilly asked with a slight tease in her voice. As her hand trailed Sans face trying to memorize every detail.

There was a soft, rumbling laugh.

“there are showers here.”

“Ahhh… so you didn’t have to come home all musty like the other day.” Lilly playfully slapped him.

“no, but i was too tired to take a shower.”

“Well… we will have to take a shower together… sometime... maybe… okay I should not speak…”

“let’s just nap for a while, then worry about the shower later.”

“Sans… You won’t hurt me right?” She listened obediently as she nuzzled into him.

“i would never hurt you on purpose.” He murmurs with a yawn before falling asleep. She fell asleep soon afterwards. It was after a couple of hours later when she woke up in stupor like state as she rolled over and she fell out of bed and finding the cold cave ground reality hit her hard.

_Wait… if am here that means…_ Lilly stood up to see Sans sleeping there soundly as Lilly looked down to see her clothes gone. _Okay don’t panic… I wanted this remember it is just the next logical step I think… Why didn’t I read the last couple of chapters? I am married… in a sense ain’t I? He loves me and only me … in that way. I am so happy._

Lilly began to shiver pretty badly. The cold was something she wasn’t expecting as she tried to find a blanket. After looking for a moment she found scraps of materials that she guessed were their medical blankets of sorts. She sighed as she found some duct tape and with a little time and patience she made a makeshift quilt that will keep her warm.That is one thing that she took pride is the fact she can look at a problem and find a quick and best solution to the problem. The filler was made of cotton balls and other miscellaneous pieces of fabric she used before folding the initial blanket over and using the duct tape to seal the insulation will collect their body heat and keep them warm. By the time she finished her fingers were becoming stiff and sore due to the cold atmosphere. She found a lab coat which she used as some sort of clothing as she threw the blanket on top of them. The blanket quickly warmed up as she relaxed against Sans. Lilly would need to go get food for them both since Sans won’t be able to leave. She caressed his face gently as she took in all the details.

After a moment his arms gently wound around her and he nuzzled against her.

“heya.” He murmurs softly.

“Hey... crazy day huh?” Lilly whispers as she smiles softly at him. It wasn’t everyday that you run off to meet a monster you fell in love with, decide to become a mate and make love with them that same day. Oh, also, save a bunch of monsters and abandon them for only Frisk to handle... maybe running off wasn’t the smartest idea after all.

“yeah, but it had a nice end to it.”

“It did... Sans I need to go back for a bit. I know I just got here but… Frisk is going to need me with all the monsters and healing... I got to go... just for a bit. I need to get us food as well. We can’t starve down here either.”

“first off, frisk has my dad and brother to help. she’ll be fine... and the royals as well. secondly we won’t starve. there is food down here.”

“I worry too much don’t I?” She admitted.

“sometimes a little, but not always. you always mean well.”

“I am sorry I gave your brother my copy of the dating book… I don’t know how bad chapter 10 is but… it must be pretty awful if you tore it out.”

“nah, it’s not like that, but he’s just that innocent.”

“Innocent? Hmm… I guess so after 400 years you can still be innocent… You are what again 40’s?”  
  


“i pretty much shielded him from most of it. he told you how old he was huh?”

“He is innocent. That is for sure and kind, sweet and lovable.”

“yeah, i kinda wanted to help him stay that way... so ... there’s a lot he doesn’t know about, but he’s not completely naive and i knew once we reached the surface keeping him away from that kinda stuff would be harder.”

“Sans, you have to trust him like you trust me. He will stumble and fall but you will be there to help him up. He will be fine.”

“i guess so. it’s just hard to change habits you’ve had for that long of time, ya know? it’s not that i don’t trust him... it’s the rest of the world i don’t trust.”

“I know and I don’t expect you to be okay with everything... In fact you worrying about him is a good thing. It means despite what you said earlier that no one likes you for you... wrong because he cares deeply for you and you for him.”

“well, i kinda wasn’t counting family in that equation tibia honest.”

“I still can’t believe that there is no one that doesn’t like you for you… but then again I might be biased on that opinion.”


	13. Chapter 13

“eh, i wouldn’t say no one... i do have an adopted sister... sorta. we’ve been looking out for each other after she lost her family to a chemical accident. i almost lost dad that way.”

“Oh... That is horrible.”

“yeah, but al’s a real sweetheart. she’s been unable to curb a stutter since she lost her family, but that’s life. or was.”

“Hey she seems really important to you and she is not dead... Al sounds really nice.” 

“she’s the closest thing i have to a best friend.” Lilly smiled at him.

“What am I then to you? I lost my friendship status then?” She slightly teased.

“well, kinda hard to categorize someone as a friend when they’re more than.”

“For humans they call if friends with benefits... although… what I heard it is like a bad thing and not really a good thing.”

“ugh, no. i’ve heard about that. you’re not that either, you’re my mate.”

“...” Lilly flushed as she nuzzled her head into his chest still getting use to that new title. “Well... you are my mate too... and my best friend so there…” Lilly said after a moment.

He chuckles.

“speaking of... two questions for you. did anyone tell you how bad heats might be and secondly... do you want to see the mark?”

“First part... no… I found out that you were going to be gone for a long period and went to the kitchen to get the food ready for the monsters when Papyrus came in. We met a little before and, we talked, that is when I gave him the book before learning about how long you were going to be gone... I was more or less just crying in the kitchen when Papyrus and I had a conversation about onions and he said something about taking risks and I just ran up to your dad- I mean Gaster to have him take me here. He umm, showed me the way and told me that he can’t go any farther. He did ask me a couple of times if I was ready... and I just knew that I wanted to be with you... despite any risk that might come out of it.” 

He listened quietly as she told him about this, running his fingers gently through some of her hair as he did so.

“Thus… I ended up here… I think I might have rambled a little too much there…” Lilly said quietly near the end.

“nah, i like listening to you. what’s the second part?”

“T-the second p-part... you mean the p-part I met you again and we made love... I oh… oh the mark yes .. I want to see the mark…”

He smiled a little, gathering her up in the blanket and carrying her bridal style through the room down a hallway to a bathroom with an old styled full length mirror. He headed over to the mirror and shifted the blankets and her slightly. It was on the back of her left shoulder. A deep blue scale with crossbones behind it.

“...How does anyone know it means we are mates? It kinda looks like a tattoo… a pretty one but ... hmm… I am surprised it doesn’t have like some kind of initials or some sort of way that if someone sees it they will know by just a glance…” Lilly was observing all the details of the mark it was unique and special to her. Her hand lightly glazed over it wondering if it react to her touch. It didn’t seem to do anything but nonetheless... a wedding ring doesn’t do anything but just represent the relationship isn’t this the equivalent of that? “Does it have a special meaning? Other than … you know.” Lilly smiled shyly as she pulled the makeshift quilt around her. 

“if you look at it long enough you can see its luminescence, that’s the magic.... for monsters... they can either sense the magic or smell it.”

“You mean Sans the magic... get it... okay bad timing…”

He chuckles a little regardless.

“the purpose of a mark is to not only tell others who you belong to, but to warn off others from approaching with intentions you do not want. the stronger the monster, the stronger the sense or scent of magic will be.”

“So... How strong is your magic Sans exactly?” Lilly reexamined the mark, noticing a glimmer coming off it.

“pretty high up there. enough that i’m considered a boss monster by most.”

“Okay, I learned about boss types when I was training to work in the mines… You are like suppose to be the strongest of your species and kind.”

“mmhmm. “

“I thought boss types only mated or partner up with those who are just as strong as them. I am nowhere near monster boss strength. In fact in the training when dealing with a monster type it was advised to have at least six others with you while attempting to deal with them…”

“that’s a myth humans spread. the choice of a mate has always depended on the monster, not how strong of a fighter they are.”

“You are probably right… I am just going by what I remembered sorry I didn’t mean to make you mad.”

“it’s fine, i’m not offended or anything. humans tend to fear what they don’t understand and seem to make up stuff for their own comfort and convenience... in this case, they wanted to make us less like them to keep others from thinking we had the capacity for compassion or intelligence.” Lilly turned to him and cupped his face lightly with her free hand to bring his face towards hers so their gaze can meet.

“It obviously didn’t work on me then…” Lilly smiled up at him.

“nope, you were too smart for 'em.” He carried her back to the bed. She giggled a little as the whole carrying thing was still a new perk she was not use to as she enjoyed the little ride.

“I am not that smart... I just follow my gut... sometimes… not all the time but this one was all just... a gut feeling.”

“there’s different types of intelligence sweetheart. not all smart people have phds.”

“And not all those who have a high degree are the smartest and make poor decisions. I know they didn’t have any school system down here, yet, when I talk to you … this is going to sound very pretentious but you have deep philosophical conversations that would blow... well most minds and you don’t just hold it over someone’s head that you are a like a secret genius. You hide it for some reason... I know because I hear you... I mean I really hear you... and you are beyond the most intelligent being I have ever met.” She settled down on the bed as he nuzzled back under her makeshift quilt.

“ah... guess that cat’s outta the bag.” Lilly playfully smirked at him as she rolled her eyes.

“The main question is this... Why do you hide it? Is it because you are tied to the prophecy and you didn’t think that anyone would expect anything more than your ability to fulfill a role?”

“nah, though that’s a good guess i’ll give you that.”

“Are we going to play one of Frisk’s games where I have to guess than?”

“it’s just survival sweetheart, when i was in this mine.... the guards would take any reason to punish a monster. any reason they could come up with... and any monster they thought was too smart.... they dusted.”

“That is… despicable. It is a way to control… the less intelligence a being has… They are going to be easier to control and manipulate.”

“exactly, plus a monster with little intelligence is easier to control through fear... not to mention be unable to escape.”

“I see… That is beyond awful. I don’t know what I would do without my books… and just be able to curl in my bed with my hot chocolate and just… sorry I got distracted with my words.”

“it’s fine. despite the risks... i stole stuff to gain what i know and when i had memorized it, it was fed to the fire to destroy the evidence.”

“When we get back to our house. I need to show you a room in the cellar…. When Henry decided to turn that library/bar… into that… a lot of the books and I mean a lot of the books got moved there. There are books that are hundreds of years old. I had to sell a few to keep up the expenses up at the house.”

“speaking of expenses.... i should be able to help with that.”

“I am not going to let you sell your... umm.. hang on … good looks.” She smiled as she attempted to flirt. He laughs a little.

“no... i mean from this mine.”

“What do you mean? The contents like the diamonds and stuff? Do you think it will be ummm.. Hot?”

“well, this isn’t a diamond mine, but there’s precious gems here that i can get to that no one else can.”

“If no one can reach it… there has to be a reason. What is the danger? We need to make a plan before rushing in.” The moment precious gems registered in her brain she looked at her wrist.

“for organic monsters, there’s a gas deposit in one of these tunnels. lost a couple of workers that way and i don’t need to breathe.... so i’d be the only one to be able to retrieve the stones. but not knowing this, no one ever sent me to get them after losing ten monsters in an attempt.” Lilly frowned seeing her bracelet was gone and looking on the ground it became apparent what happened as the beads scattered on the floor.

“That is awful… and I … am sorry it seems during our … session the bracelet… seemed to have taken the blunt... I should have taken better care of it.”

“hmmm, guess the metal didn’t hold out like i thought it would.” His magic picked up the scattered stones and set them on a nearby table. “It’s fine, i can always find a new chain or something for them.”

“I really did like your promise bracelet and I kept my word... like I said I would… I guess it is not necessary anymore since we are now… umm… mates..” She flushed. “If you do decide to go down to get the gems. I know this is going to sound awful but take a container to seal in some of the gasses. Maybe we can use it for a temporary knock out gas of sorts if we decrease the contents a little into small containers. I can’t imagine you guys are the only monsters out here. No offense lo-... love..”

“maybe.”

“Is something bothering you?” Lilly asked after a moment wondering.

“the idea of more monsters in captivity doesn’t really sit well... but you could very well be right.”

“It is not a nice thought that monsters are suffering but... on the upside this can be a good thing it means other monsters for others to mate with.”

“i see where you’re going with this.”

“I am not as good with my words as you are sorry if it came off a little... off.”

“you don’t have to be for me to understand what you’re saying sunshine.”

“Thanks Sans. I will just have to take you wherever I go I guess.” She giggled.

He chuckles a bit.

“guess so. you did mention though no one told you about heats so... i should probably explain that.”

“I guess it is not just a one time thing…”

“no, it’s not. and the number of rounds depends on two factors usually, the day and the monster. now, al gave me something the other day, so day one was not as bad as it usually is.”

“With animals the purpose of…. heats is to... procreate. Umm… I am not… opposed to having children but with how everyone doesn’t know you guys are even out yet… and the laws... And the fact I don’t know if we can even have kids…” She was just rambling off questions.

“first off, that is the purpose of a heat. secondly because i’m a magic based monster procreation works differently so it’s easier to not have to worry about that sort of thing. we can have kids later on.” She still flushed at the idea. Lilly didn’t even want to ask how they even... did it. She was so lost in the moment she didn’t see him as he entered her or seem to notice and... She flushed even harder as her face became a bright red as she decided not to ask.

“I… s-see…” Lilly turned away from Sans as she tries to collect herself. 

He gently nipped at one shoulder, the heat was rising and this was day two. Lilly turned to look at him as her face looked like as red as tomato wondering what was going on as she met his gaze for a moment.

“I-Is... there something… w-wrong?” Lilly said nervously as she look into his eye lights once again.

“not wrong.” He croons gently, his hands sliding along her sides; the magic from the mark flared a little in response to the magic in him that was running hot. Her breathing quickly became unsteady as he teased her gently as his fingers glazed against her naked flesh.

It was a little slower than the first time, but no less heated as he moved against her, kissing her with gentle heated passion. As he kissed her she turned to face him and returned the heated kiss as she could feel her body heat up her hands began to feel his chest area… she could feel chips and scratches that made up who he is and she was keenly aware to be careful not to hurt him as she gently used her magic on his soul letting it massage him to get sounds that pleased her in ways she didn’t understand. He groaned from the touch, shuddering with the pleasure of it; pulling her a little more securely against him as he kissed her, trying to find that one spot he’d managed the first time. She moaned against him, her hand shakily took his as she wanted to pleasure him. She trailed kisses from the base of his hand up to his teeth as she took his hand afterwards placing it on her breast as she kissed him. Lilly hoped it was pleasurable in a way. He returned the kiss with loving passion, trembling a little as he stroked her; she was so beautiful to him; he desired her and her alone. She wanted to see how... it was done because before it was so heated she felt him but she... and she was trying so hard to keep a clear head, she kissed him and tried to steal glances at his pelvic region not seeing anything there. Lilly moaned as he continued to caress her his touch was like fire against her skin it sent a sensation through her that she couldn’t explain.

He trailed kisses along her neck as he shifted a little inside, the magic pulsing hotly; though the movement seemed slow and almost cautious, like testing the waters. She looked at him finally getting to glance at his magic her face flushed as she just pulled him in for a deep heated kiss like she wanted him and she did, her arms wrapped around him. He was too wrapped up in her in the moment to really notice, focused on trying to find that spot even as he shivered from the sensations of pure pleasure she sent through him.

“S-sans…” She shivered as she tries to control her magic to continue pleasuring him. Lilly wanted to feel it in her hands one day… it touch it but for now this will have to do. She was trying so hard to focus that the moment he hit the spot that made her a moaning mess she accidentally squeezed a little harder than usual but the spell broke unable to to continue at this point. He groaned, nuzzling against her as he thrust into that spot a little harder, purring lustfully.

“mmm, found it.” Lilly arched her back into him as she moan deeply. He shuddered, thrusting a little harder, wanting to hear her moans from the pleasure he gave her. Hearing her drove him nuts with pleasure and lust; he couldn’t help but thrust harder and faster into her with each sound.

“i-it’s so hot hearing you... you drive me wild my sweet sunshine.” He groans. “i want to spend a-all day doing this.... l-listening to you moan for me...” The last bit had lustful possessiveness in it. She moaned louder in response as she quivered her breathing rapid and uneven as she was his to bend at his will.

“S-Sans… oh… god… Mmmhhhmm.” She could feel herself on the edge as she grinded harder against him as she tried to feel more of him. He pushed them both over the edge with a shearing kiss and a few hard thrusts. Her release came to her as she tried to catch her breath. It was beyond words as she kissed him lovingly as she smiled up into his eye lights. He returned the smile as he settled next to her. She attempted to go grab the extra pillow nearby and found her body was not going to cooperate as it was just as shaky as her breath. Lilly decided to fall back into bed and just looked at Sans with a look that said ‘You did this…’.

“heh, trying to get something?”

“Yea… my legs are not functioning properly… and I want that pillow over there. Can you grab for me please? I usually like to do things on my own but man…”


	14. Chapter 14

The pillow comes over only to smack him in the face. She laughed as the pillow hit his face.

“ooffff... here. sorry, it’s a little off.”

“Oh my poor baby…” Lilly removed the pillow and showered his face with kisses as she giggled.

He chuckles a bit, snuggling against her, enjoying the affection with a soft purr. She fixed the pillows so that they can both be comfortable and she pulled her makeshift blanket over them both.

“Do you like my duct tape blanket Sans?”

“pretty inventive hun. especially considering i didn’t really have time to scrounge for a normal one.”

“Thanks babe… Hey I flirted!... Did you hear?... Oh god I am not suppose to be like that… you have to act cool and collect that is what the book says.”

“relax, it just means you’re comfortable. nothing wrong with that. i prefer that anyway. i want you to be yourself, not just follow a book.”

“Okay, …. I love the way you make me feel… when we… are together.” She smiled at him. He smiled back.

“it warms the soul to hear that.”

“With this heat… how many times a day are we going to deal with ummm... today? I might need to eat or sleep…”

“to be honest, i don’t really know; but if you’re hungry i’ll get us some food and as far as sleeping, the magic does take that into account... so i’ve heard. heats can vary when you have a mate, and - so i’ve heard - tend to be a lot shorter.”

“Good... I want to show off my husband to my parents.” Lilly said with a pride

A light flush crossed his cheeks, but he seemed pretty pleased. He attempted to stand up, since he was feeling a little hungry himself at the moment. He was a little shaky, but after a minute or two managed to stay stable and grabbed his pants, slipping them on before he teleported off to another part of the mine. He came back several minutes later with a tray of food.

“Ooohhh… Thanks I am starved…” Lilly said sitting up and looked over the food.

He sat on the bed with the tray balanced so she could reach the plate, a sandwich, some fruit, and a glass of water. She nuzzled against him as she picked up the sandwich and ripped a chunk of the pb&j and she put up to his teeth offering some of it to him. He nibbled at it with a smile.

“Thanks babe this tastes really good.” Lilly ate the grapes and drank water right afterwards.

“i put some magic into it to help you recover.”

“Are you saying you basically trying to give a blue pill of magic?” Lilly said with a little joking tone.

“nah, more like a blue magic syrup.... okay that sounded better in my head.” She giggled a little and kissed his teeth.

“That is my job to make embarrassing statements not you… if you steal my thing… how am I going to keep you?” Lilly said snuggling into him.

“by keeping me inspired by every little thing you do.”

“... I do? I didn’t think I did a whole lot.”

“you do more than you know, since that very first day you came up to me, with that radiant smile and those beautiful kind eyes...” Lilly looked into his eye lights he moved her in a way that she couldn’t describe.

“When I first met you... you stuck up for me. You allowed me to do what I do best and that is healing. Then you quickly became my friend... you helped me when I faltered and kept me company, and your jokes are hit and miss… but I love hearing it anyway. I fell in love with you when you helped me make friends with the others when you didn’t need to. I ...I know I am shy and sometimes naive… but with you I feel like I can do anything.”

“the first time we met i wondered how you were so kind. you genuinely cared, you reminded me so much of my brother that first day but you also appreciate my humor. and i thought that i couldn’t ever not like you.” Lilly rolled her eyes as she smiled.

“What made you fall for me? Don’t say because I am like your brother in every aspect because… that would be a little creepy.” Lilly said as she thought of all the things she has done. She will probably never get recognized for her little actions she does around the house. Frisk is the real hero… she has the grand plan and as for herself… well Lilly is the dreammaker. She strings the ideas together and makes it into a reality. How many hours did she spend to make sure that every bed is clean everyday. The loads of laundry she does, the paperwork, the meals she prepares, the healing, little chores like picking up the trash around the house, and grabbing various objects to make sure everyone is comfortable in their own right. She is use to being described in a couple of sentences but for some reason when he did it... It hurt a little like she was just in the right place at the right time. She wanted to mean more than that to him... Maybe she is being greedy but is it really greedy to have the one you love stroke your ego a little?

“that would be very creepy actually. i think it had to do with all the little things you did that no one really thinks about or notices... the things that keep it all running smoothly. like making the meals every day, keeping the house tidy and making sure that everyone is comfortable, that they have what they need to do their jobs and you do it without a second thought... like it’s... natural.”

“I.. I never thought anyone even noticed..” Lilly said her voice cracked a little as it was the first time someone actually pointed it out.

“what kinda mate would i be if i didn’t? the things everyone else takes for granted... i never have. because i see how you do them without anyone ever asking... no one ever wonders where they’re going to sleep because you already have a bed for them, or even having clothes, no matter where they come from. you take care of everyone... it’s a little like watching our queen actually.” Lilly sniffled back her tears as she asks.

“Your Queen does stuff like that too? I just met her for a moment so I can’t say much.”

“she’s always talking to all the monsters, making sure they are good and have what they need, she knows each one by name, how old they are, what they can do... she has kept up hope for over a thousand years now.”

“That is impressive… I try to get to know everyone… but I have to be honest. I have a cheat sheet I made myself that I have it is more like a file folder system that I have to know certain things. I have everyone’s birthdays on the calendar and I make sure to make their favorite meal for them. For instance next weekend is my birthday.” 

“is that so?”

“Yep… I usually just make myself a little cake and maybe celebrate it with Frisk but I usually don’t celebrate my birthday because I have so much to do... besides it is just another day…” Lilly commented as she just looked up at the cave ceiling as she laid there for awhile.

“it’s a very special day though, after all, there’s no other day like it because it was the day heaven sent down an angel.” Lilly playfully smacked his arm.

“I am pretty sure I am not an angel because of several reasons… one of the big ones is that I don’t have wings or a halo but… I appreciate the gesture just the same, maybe we can do something special for my birthday… I don’t know… I never had a boyfriend long enough to celebrate it... maybe you can get me flowers for my birthday! I seen that in movies… although you are my mate… so I don’t know if it is the same or not...”

“meh, that’s just to make their unearthliness seen, that has nothing to do with what real angels look like.” Lilly propped herself up on her elbows to look into his eye lights with a smirk.

“Well you are … like my angel… you can make miracles happen. Like I didn’t think I would find someone who can make my heart pound like it does when it is around you.”

He flushed a little.

“i can say the same, i never thought i’d find someone who i couldn’t stand to be without.” She flushed as she moved on top of him forcing him to lie down flat as she look straight into his eye lights.

“I feel the exact same... to be apart from you… is like… I can’t describe the pain... it hurts deeply. It is like a knife that cuts through my very being and it ...is the worst feeling in the world... but here with you… even in this damp cave... I am so happy and you would say Lilly I want to have a kid right here and now… You know what I will be overjoyed that you want me... that much to want children and I would probably rant about college funds and stuff but… yeah… If you would tell me… you hated me… that I mean nothing to you… my heart... would just shatter… I don’t know if I would be able to recover...”

“my dearest sunshine.... i would never break your heart. i love you. i would be honored if you’d give me a child.”

“I-if you want… we can try.” Lilly said as she kissed him gently.

“let’s plan this out, i have a lot to still tell you my dearest.”

“Like… the fact…” She was feeling weird like she wanted to kiss him more as she nuzzled into his neck and gave him some kisses.

“the fact that the mark’s magic resonates with mine.”

“Mmmmhmmm… and that means what?” Her hands started to explore beneath her, rubbing him.

“It means t-that its boosting your s-system to keep up with m-my heat.”

“Do go on… Your voice… is … god it is so hot…” Lilly grinded against him slowly.

“n-not to mention every t-time i send magic into y-you it also mixes with y-your magic.... y-you’re making this talking thing t-tough.”

“Ooo…. Sans… you are doing a beautiful job…” Lilly stopped grinding against him and instead just kissed various areas on his body as she listened to him speak. He whimpered a little.

“i t-think that’s all the mark does... or at least that’s all i know about it... besides being unique to every monster.”

“I think it makes me a little more… ummm I hate the term but this is the only one I can think of horny…”

“yeah, it does that so your system and magic match mine... a-at least for the duration of the h-heat.”

“... I just realized if we have kids they will have the most beautiful eyes ever created… and a great sense of humor…” She kisses him gently.

“and beautiful singing voices, like their mom..” He replied after the kiss.

“With brains like their dad.” The second kiss came a little more heartedly until she broke the kiss.

“the compassion of their mother.” He replies after the heated kiss.

“Loving and quick witted like their father. Even if they turn out like we describe them or none at all… I would love them and help them grow to be the best beings they can be.”

“yeah.”

“What do you want Sans? We can… go for it if you want? I won’t make this decision for the both us. You been told to do things all your life this should be an us... decision. Okay?”

“It’s not a matter of not wanting a child, it’s just... shouldn’t we at least make sure they are born free first?”

“... God… you are right…” Lilly got off of Sans and rubbed her head feeling ashamed of her thoughts as she walked around the cave trying to fight off this feeling and urges. “They need to be safe first… safety comes before wants and I am so greedy.”

He got up and moved over to her, gently putting his arms around her.

“you’re not, and remember what i told you earlier.... we reproduce differently so don’t worry about anything okay?” He murmurs gently. She rest her head into his chest as she gathered her wits.

“I don’t think I can stop worrying Sans… but I will let this topic rest… I think the mixture of losing my… ummm… virginity… becoming your mate going through this heat… is just a lot… and my primal instincts are telling me that… well it is dirty thoughts that I shouldn’t have… but they are right there… bugging me… telling me to do things I normally wouldn’t do...”

“that’s the power of the heat.”

“So what do I do?” Lilly said turning to face him.

“for now, let’s just take it one moment at a time, deal with the heat first. then worry about other things. the heat isn’t going to get you pregnant.”

“.... Okay… now … ummm what?” Lilly still flushed feeling lost.

“just listen to your instincts and trust things will be okay.” He nuzzled against her shoulder gently.

“I… I… I-I can do that…” Lilly said as she brought his face to meet her eyes as she placed her mouth against his teeth and kissed him heatedly feeling herself pushing him against the wall. He returned the kiss, following her lead this time; relaxing and letting her do as she pleased. Her hands reached into his chest cavity to touch the one thing she wanted to touch since she first saw it. She gently squeezed it as her body rubbed against his her hand rubbing his chest trying to please him. She whimpered and moaned as she kissed him.

“T-tell m-me how I can please you… I will do anything… just tell me what and your wish is my command.” He jolted the moment her fingers came in contact with his soul.

“s-sweet stars....” He shuddered. “y-you seem to know what you’re doing...”

“I-if there… is anything special… let me know…” Lilly’s tongue began to explore the innards of his mouth as she gently let her fingers play with this soul.

He kissed her back, his soul warming in her hand; glowing like a tiny star. He whimpered and groaned. He wasn’t sure she hadn’t read that section somewhere on monsters...

She rubbed his soul just trusting her instincts as she could feel the soul come out to her. The moment it came out she looked a little surprised as she didn’t know what to really do... she didn’t mean to pull it out of him. Lilly looked at Sans for a moment but he seemed to really enjoy the sensation. The only she read about souls that they were sensitive and Sans said they were used for sexual…

“Sans… ummm… your soul just popped out… is it okay? I thought about kissing it and maybe….” Lilly flushed as they were dirty thoughts.

He shuddered, but met her gaze.

“it’s fine.”

“Should I kiss it… and umm… place it between my breasts… if you don’t want me to… I will completely understand... no you said trust your instincts... ” She kissed the soul deeply and lovingly with a passion she would show him in a moment but not before placing his soul between her own breasts as she began to rub against him causing additional friction to the soul.

“Sans… it is so warm… it is as beautiful as you are…”

He flushed, shuddering from the sensations; it was wonderfully warm against her; he trembled from the pleasure from the attention she was giving his soul. Her hand reached around his pelvic region unsure what to do but she gently rubbed the area as she kissed him heatedly as she could feel her body felt heated herself and she wanted more. Her body craves him.

“I… I want you… I need you…. Please…” He shuddered, his magic gathers from her touch; quickly forming into the desired shape. He pulled her close, trembling from the pleasure she’d given him, from the words she had given him as he kisses her heatedly. She return that heated kiss moaning into it as she surrenders into him letting him take over as she whimpered wanting him to ravish her.

“I Reaallyy NEED you to take me now…” Lilly was not going to mince words as she slowly guided them back to the bed.

He followed her, gently pressing her into the mattress before sliding into her. Lilly arched into him as almost a relieved sigh came from her lips as she felt him adjust to her. She moaned as the pleasure started to hit her again. She grinded against him allowing herself to moan whatever as he hit that spot that made her a mess. She grabbed the sheets as the pleasure went through her. Her moans only egged him on, he thrust harder, shuddering with the pleasure of hearing her moans. She pulled him down kissing him heatedly as she could feel herself reaching the edge.

“F-faster... p-please…”

He returned the heated kiss, obliging her request with a shudder. He pushed them closer to the edge, racing to push them both over. The pleasure hit her hard and fast it was a moment of pure ecstasy. After a couple of minutes of heavy breathing she seemed to recover a little and felt … a little more normal than usual.

“... I am sorry if I umm… made you feel uncomfortable there... I just… did as you said and followed my... instincts… I knew I should have read the chapters about monsters and you… It is supposed to have information about relationships… and how monster... things are different...” Lilly rubbed her head embarrassed as a light flush covered her face.

“Lilly, it wasn’t uncomfortable. quite the reverse actually.”

“So you are... okay then?” She looked into his eye lights shivering a little before searching for the blanket to warm herself up.

He pulled the blanket around them.

“i’m alright. i trust you won’t hurt me and you’ve done nothing to hurt me.”

“... This heat thing… Sans… it is so... intense... I had no idea. How do you deal with it?”

“this is mild compared to having to deal with it alone. in truth it doesn’t start this way, it’s very mild the first few times and isn’t like this. It’s mostly like the first day throughout until so many years have passed, the longer a monster lives without a mate the more heated heats become.”

“Kinda like making up for lost time?” Lilly said as she snuggled under the blanket still shivering. It was fairly cold down there and she nuzzled up to Sans for additional warmth.

“heh, kinda. also... i don’t think you realize just how you affect me. let me show you something. though you have to trust me.”

“Sans... if I don’t trust you by now. I be the biggest fool of them all. I mean I am in a mine deep underground with a monster in heat… even if that wasn’t the case... I still trust you.”

“well, point taken, but in monster culture the soul is a very... sensitive subject.” His magic gently washed over her, bringing out her soul.

“... I guess that makes sense… I only read that souls are sensitive... just in general.”

“very. i’ll show you.” He lightly slid a finger along the side of her soul; the sensation was immediate and she could feel it from head to toe. Her back arched as the pleasure shot through her. She whimpered as the sensation felt so good it was beyond anything she had ever experienced. Lilly’s eyes stayed closed for a moment as she concentrated on remembering this feeling before it disappeared.

“this feeling... it’s the intoxicating feeling you’ve been giving me without even knowing.” He smiles a little.

“Damn…. I am a better... lover?... Yes, lover than I thought I would be.” Lilly said before opening her eyes.

“a lot more than any might have ever suspected from you. that was just a small touch, would you like me to further the demonstration?”

“I... I would…” Lilly flushed deeply as she pulled the blanket close to her. “Will it make you... upset if I enjoy this?”

“not at all. i’d prefer you did.” He lightly ran his thumb along her soul. She shuttered under the sensation as her body arched into the air again feeling herself moaning and whimpering at the same time. He brought the soul closer and slowly licked a stripe up the warm soul.

“Oh... fuck…” She moaned as her whole body seemed to heat up as she moaned her hands reached under to hold onto the sheets as lust settled in and her breathing became uneven. She whimpered louder as it was pleasurable and a torture at the same time. Lilly grabbed Sans and pulled him in for a heated kiss as she couldn’t take much more. He returned the kiss lovingly.

“Please... you ...k-kinda... g-got... me... hot and.. bothered.” She flushed as she tried not to look him in the eye lights embarrassed how turn on she was from the soul.


	15. Chapter 15

“it certainly does that when treated with a lover’s touch.” He purrs, drawing her close, summoning the magic, slowly sliding into her as he kissed her with loving passion. She moaned deeply as she arched into him as she began to grind against him. Her tongue slipping into his mouth exploring his mouth as she moaned deeply as her hands reached around him and scratched his back spine.

He shudders, groaning at the touch into the kiss as he thrusts into her, quickly picking up speed. She loved the noises he made and she didn’t hesitate to scratch him again and again not deeply but just enough to make him quiver at her touch. She grinded against him feeling herself on the edge and as she moaned her womanhood gripped his magic giving into the pleasure.

He shuddered, nipping at her neck as he thrust hard and fast; trembling from the pleasure.

“Fuck… Sans… god…” The pleasure was overwhelming as she came again and this time her womanhood clasped down hard around his magic as the waves of pleasure seemed to be thrumming through her as she shivered unable to catch her breath. He shuddered at the feel of her walls squeezing his magic and after another thrust he released into her, nuzzling into her neck. She nuzzled back into him falling asleep this was beyond intense for her as she still was shivering from the pleasure and cold.

He cuddled against her, keeping her warm with his presence and the blanket. His soul gleaming like a tiny night light beneath his ribs as he rested next to her.

The following day was slightly more mild than the previous one and when she’d woke up he’d had breakfast for them both waiting on a table he’d moved close to the bed.

“R-remind me n-next t-time to get an e-electric blanket.” She shivered quite a bit as she was cold.

“i think i know where a heavier one is, i’ll get it while you eat.” Lilly nodded as she began to eat the eggs. He teleported away to find the blanket, he came back with a quilt that he draped around her, it was old and worn, but clean and still held up.

“T-thank you.. it is helping…”

“do you want to take a warm shower too?”

“Oh my god yes… I miss being clean. No offense.”

“none taken sweetheart, just finish eating first.”

“Gladly, How is your heat?”

“pretty calm for now.” He kissed her cheek before teleporting away to find some clothes as well, something warmer than what she’d come in that would be clean. She ate the breakfast and waited for Sans.

It took him a while to find something that was both warm and that would fit. He reappeared with the wool dress and a towel. He picked her up from the bed and carried her off to the side room, carrying her down some worn steps to where a tub was waiting, the room itself was warmer than the upstairs one.

“Be careful I don’t want you to hurt yourself by slipping because you are carrying me.”

“i’ll be fine.” He reassures her, setting her next to the tub, he turns on the water tapper and warm water slowly fills the tub. When it’s full he closes it and a bit of steam rises from the warm water. He puts a stool nearby and sets the towel and clean clothes on it.

“just pull that plug in the bottom when you’re done and want to drain the water.” He gave her a small bar that didn’t really resemble any typical soap, it looked like it was made of various materials, including sand actually.

“Thank you Sans…”

“mhmmm, i’ll be upstairs if you need anything mkay?”

“Hmmm… If you are taking requests I do have one more.” Lilly said with a smile.

“what’s the request?”

“Well I don’t know.. see I have this really hot mate and I was wondering if I can have a kiss before he goes. He is super nice but.. boy he always seem to go out of his way to make Lilly’s life perfect.” She smirked.

“don’t see why i can’t fulfill that.” He smiled, his eye lights twinkling with amusement. She closes her eyes in anticipation of the kiss. He moves over and kisses her lovingly.

“Thanks Sans… I will see you in a bit.”

“mkay, see you in a bit.” He teleports to the room above. She took an hour bath enjoying the warmth and cleaned herself up with the soap. Afterwards she dried herself off with the towel and put on the warm wool dress before heading upstairs. It was a little bit of a chore though since it was kind of big on her, enough so she almost felt like a kid wearing their parent’s clothes, but it was nice and toasty.

While she’d enjoyed herself, Sans had cleaned up the small place, found a bowl to put some heated rocks in to make the room warmer and had cleaned up himself a little as well as put her original clothes into a sack then stored them into his phone.

Lilly made her way up and found Sans still cleaning and she went up behind him to whisper in his ear canal.

“Guess who?” He’d been wiping down the table they’d used to eat off of when she came up to him.

“the queen of gems?” He replies jokingly.

“Ooh soo close.” Lilly laughs in response as she held the dress up in place. “I think I lost some weight… my clothes don’t fit me as well.” She teased lightly as she held the dress up flushing a little. Lilly did feel like a child in this getup.

  
  


“Did you do something it feels warmer in here.?” Lilly felt warmer than usual though it might be the heat again as it seems to come and goes it when it pleases. The room felt warmer to her.

“i did find a way to make the room warmer, plus there’s the dress.”

“That is true… Wow… this place looks really spiffy now that it is all cleaned up.” Lilly admired his hard work trying to accommodate for her. She knows that it can be hard to make sure someone is comfortable but Sans did a pretty amazing job especially with what he was working with. Lilly was trying to maneuver as tried to hold the dress up without tripping. She didn’t want to be more of a burden on him.

He seemed pleased that she was more comfortable. He set the dirty rag in a bucket of soapy, dirty water. He then sat back on the bed, sitting for a moment before deciding to stretch out on the bed despite it being made up. It was comfortable. Lilly joined him enjoying the feel.

“I love the feel of getting under fresh sheets… that is why I do the laundry for everyone so they can have that feeling everyday.”

“it is a wonderful feeling.” He replies with a soft purr.

“Thank you Sans. You made this day so special for me.” Lilly nuzzled into him placing one arm lazily over his chest. He nuzzles back, a soft purr rumbling through him.

“I really should have read that chapter about monsters… Why are you purring?”

“because i’m deeply content. happens among certain monsters, some are quiet, some are more vocal... each vocal monster has their own sound. kind of like each has their own mark, but it’s less individualized than a mark.”

“I see… purr… I can’t actually do it but if I could… I would be purring.” Lilly said honestly.

“i’d be surprised if you could honestly. it’s been a long time since i’ve been happy enough to purr.”

“I am so happy that I can give you that. You don’t know how much it means to me to hear you say that. I know I am not the most affectionate type in public… but I really do care…”

“i know you do and that’s all that really matters. you don’t have to be affectionate in public for me to know you care.”

“Hey Sans If you are cold you can always slip into the dress with me. I think the two of us can easily fit into it… wait that might have come out wrong…”

“no, i know what you’re talking about and i actually don’t feel the cold like you do, or rather, i don’t feel it as harshly without it being closer to an extreme.”

“Do you feel me when I touch you? Like my body heat and stuff?”

“yes.” Lilly just wanted to make sure because to her his touch… well it made her feel weak in the knees.

“with the heat, i’m more sensitive to it. just not environmental temperatures.”

“You are lucky. I am like a snake, cold-blooded, have you ever looked at my bed at the house I have like 5 blankets.” He chuckles a little.

“you’re not cold blooded sweetheart though you might feel like it.” Lilly rolled her eyes as she smirked.

“Nope I am a ssssnnnakkeee.” She teased.

“if you’re cold blooded then you’d need someone to warm you up every morning.” He teases gently rubbing his hands along the sides of the dress as if to mimic warming her up.

“It is working… I am feeling warmer already. You can’t deny I been cuddling up more to you because of my slithering ways.” Lilly teased as she cuddled closer.

“and here i thought it was because you liked me.” He teased back, rubbing a little more vigorously as if it really was working. He was having fun with this.

“Maybe… but if you rub too hard you will rip my outter lawyer of sssskkkiiinnn.” Lilly laughed as she is referring to the dress.

“you mean it comes off?” He jokes.

“Only on dry cleaning days… than back on it goes…” Lilly teases back.

“and what do you do in the meantime without this outer layer?”

“I slither my way around trying to find a warm place to hide usually around a skeleton… it feels nice and warm.” Lilly was wrapped up in this little story that they created.

“ah. I should warn my fellow skeletons then to watch out for a heat seeking serpent.”

“Yes… because my mate would probably kill them for me sssslllleeeeppping with them.” She didn’t mean sleeping in the sense of sex but just in the nap variety but she figured he would be jealous either way as she giggled against Sans. “Sssooo don’t me upset I might bite you with my fangs.”

“wouldn’t want that.” Lilly just laughed as she nuzzled against Sans.

“I would only bite you when we are… umm… having … relations only… and it wouldn’t be … painful because that is the last thing that I want to do is hurt you Sans.”

“as long as you don’t want to hurt me, it won’t hurt. magic is funny that way; it reads intention, something even i can’t do. but it does and intent is everything.”

“Let’s say I intended to give you a piece of cake but instead ate it myself… what would it show?” Lilly was fascinated with this. He chuckles a little at the logic she was questioning. Rather amused she’d test to see how far that went.

“no, it only works directly sweetheart. like when it comes to intent of a hug versus the intent to stab. love versus LV.”

“Okay… What is my intent?” Lilly said as she smiled at him getting closer to him.

“well, i only read souls, but most of your intent before hand leads me to believe you’re more like to commit an act of love than one of LOVE, which LV is short for.”

“Here I was just going to tickle you… but that works too.” She smirks. He chuckles a little.

“It’s still not considered an act of LOVE though. LOVE is an acronym, an old one, for Level Of Violence.”

”I have heard of that term… it was taught to me during the mining supervisor training.”

“what did they tell you?”

“They explained that all souls start pure. It is the acts LOVE that makes them unclean and vilify them. For them they said punishing the monsters was justified and it didn’t affect their souls but they told us monsters vs monsters if the same thing happened the soul would be unpure… so logic told me that obviously the rule had to apply to human monster relations as well… and just to all beings. It sounds a little cheesy but if the world would just go by the golden rule… the world not just for humans and not just for monsters and animals… As a whole… would be a much better place.” Lilly paused for a moment realizing she ranted again as she blushed. “I think I… ranted … a little.”

“it’s fine, but you have to realize that they lied to you.”

“... You mean I didn’t… “

“you gain LOVE after you get enough EXP... or Execution Points. everything you do that tarnishes a soul is an Execution Point. things like lying and stealing are usually pretty low, barely even half a point usually. EXP quantifies your capacity to do harm to others.”

“I have to have some on me… I-I am not proud of beating up the monster at the mine but I.. There is no excuse…”

“i’d be lying if i said you didn’t, but you didn’t gain any LV from it. to gain LV you either have to do a crap ton of small stuff for nearly all your life.... or you’d have to take a life.”

“Okay… I am trying to understand… What level am I?”

“there’s a set number for each LV... you’re still LV 1, just like frisk is. which is relatively low for humans. most vary between LV 2 and 3 in adulthood.”

“What level are you?” Lilly asked noticing him wince a little like he was hoping she wouldn’t have asked.

“i stopped keeping track... honestly... at... LV 19.”

“D-did you do it b-because you had to or wanted to?” After what Sans said it made her a little afraid.

“i’ve never wanted to.” He says gently.

“It was self-defense?” Lilly asked looking into his eye lights.

“more often... in defense of other monsters.... a lot of times... my brother. who was too curious for his own good when he was younger. this mine’s seen... a lot of accidents over the years.”

“I see… but you didn’t enjoy doing it right?”

“life is a gift that should never be wasted. should not be taken for granted or used against someone else... it is something to be cherished... treasured.” Lilly sighed as she relaxed back into his arms. As she thought for a moment of the show “So You Married An Axe Murderer.”

“I love you, I am sorry I asked all those questions. I had to know.”

“i know, and because you’re my mate and i love you, i’ll never keep anything from you unless i’m trying to surprise you with something... but that doesn’t really count.” Lilly giggled as she nodded in agreement.

“Ditto… but I want to add tickle fights and pillow fights do not apply to telling the other in advance. Nor kisses… or hugs…”

“those kinda fall under the “surprise” category i think.” She smiled widely at Sans as she kissed his teeth gently. He was more than happy to return the kiss. Content to snuggle up against her; the feel of her in his embrace warmed his soul.

“So since you can’t lie… let’s see embarrassing questions to ask… oh I know… Why do you drink ketchup?”

“like the taste of it. it was something i found humans throw away in small packets often. also, i got my first taste of the stuff when i stole some food a guard had left by an unattended station.... paps and i had our first taste of hamburger and fries that way.”

“That is so sad. I won’t let anyone ever treat you that way again.”

“we had ways of getting other food too, normally it was preserved with magic for our birthday celebration.... an event we had once a year for everyone because it was the one day of the year no one at the mine worked except sentry guards and even they slacked off. it was kinda how we told time.”

“Christmas… “ He shook his head.

“new year’s.”

“How old do you think you are than roughly?”

“hmm, well i’m not too much terribly older than pap... so... five hundred something? that’d be my best guess.”

“See that wasn’t so bad… you still look amazing.” Lilly flirted a little, winking at him. He flushes a little.

“Do you have any questions for me? Like my karate expertise or how I cook all the time?”

“you kinda just asked those questions for me.” He chuckled a little. She flushed as she was trying to be helpful as she pulled the blanket up a little.

“I have been taking Karate lessons all my life and I have gotten the 3rd degree in a black belt. I am pretty proud of it. The one pervert didn’t even see what hit him…” She was referring to day one of the heat.

“i’ll bet not, probably didn’t even consider a bunch of pacifists to know such things. i was pretty impressed and pleased.” She smiled proudly as she continued.

“The cooking however… was my original job choice. I went to college for it… and dropped out before graduating and I went for the guard position of the mines.”

“why the change?” Lilly looked away for a moment not really proud of herself as she says.

“I basically met a guy… and we dated a bit we broke up and after awhile the pressure of the classes and the breakup got the better of me and I just quit. It is not the proudest moment of my life. I really enjoy cooking too.”

“i see, i’ve heard that things like that can be hard... but i can’t say i know what that’s like.”

“It is okay. I may not be proud of that moment but I wanted you to know me… all of me… the good and the bad. My soul might be sunshine but sometimes clouds do cover it.”

“yeah, i’d know all about that. kinda been most of my life.” Lilly took his hand into hers and intertwined her fingers into his. “i was one of the lucky ones, in that i still had family... blood relatives. many monsters don’t.”

“I hope and pray that they didn’t… get dusted and that they are just in the other mines… waiting to be reacquainted again.”

“a nice thought, but time’s been too long for that to be true. several generations have come and gone since we were sealed. our fate was sorta like that thing in the one country.... germany i think it was.”

“With Hitler you mean? He was an awful man. He manipulated and conquered countries with his words… and children.”

“yeah. indeed he was. i imagine he was a pretty high LV probably LV twenty at the very least.”

“Probably not… since he didn’t touch them… someone else did the dirty work.”

“you don’t have to kill someone directly to get the EXP from it.”

“Then he would be 200 plus…”

“um, don’t think the numbers go that high sweetheart.... the highest recorded LV.... was only 171... and it was a boss monster who lived to be only 200 because the LV drove it mad.”

“Sans that man allowed living beings to be tested, shoot children in the head, thrown adult and kids into frozen lakes, bodies thrown into trenches after he starved or gas them… it is just… horrific.”

“yeah, i know... i read about it, but there’s something you have to understand about LV... it’s a lot more potent for humans than monsters.”

“Oh…”

“usually by the time a human is considered criminally insane... they’ve only hit level 12 or 15. no human has been recorded to have survived with a level beyond 20, due to the insanity and the lengths of the... inhumanity that it causes. most humans, by that point, are executed out right by their fellow humans due to the danger they pose to everyone around them.”

“I am sorry I kinda went on a tangent…” Lilly said as she listens.

“you’re fine, i just wanted to make sure you understood this stuff. it’s something that is really more important to monsters... and one of the reasons we lost the war.”

“Well monsters may have lost the battle… but Sans we will win this war… it just took a long time to do it that is all and one day…” Lilly took the hand she was holding and placed it on her belly. “We will have a new generation… that might not have to face the prejudice that you had to grow up with.”

“i guess i should rephrase that. we lost a war... but it’s not the same one we’re fighting now.” He lightly stroked her stomach. “i hope to soon be able to bring that new generation in.”

“I can’t wait either… I dreamt about the little one last night and it was the best dream I have ever had. You are holding our son and he looks like a baby skeleton. Papyrus, Frisk and Gaster are all there and the little boy has his hand gripping your digit.”

“that’s a beautiful dream.” He smiled softly.

“No… it is our future… one day. Dreams don’t happen… unless you make it real.”

“well, sometimes they can happen, maybe not the way you think... but dreams are what we make of them.”

“You know we made through most of the day without you jumping my bones. You must be feeling good.”

“day three... guess it’s more about me just wanting to be close then.”

“Well I am good with that and… just because we don’t sleep together right now doesn’t mean… “ Lilly went close to his ear canal as if she is telling a secret even though no one is there. ”we can’t sneak to each other’s room and … you know.”

“true. though i could certainly do it without being caught.” His next words were a little teasing. “that way we can talk all night and not be disturbed.” 


	16. Chapter 16

“Ex-...Well you can do that… I would just take off all my clothes and find… no I couldn’t… umm.. hmmm…”

“i’d probably enjoy the show and whisper to you anything i thought of at the time that might encourage the five minutes after....”

“Like what…” She said flushed as she wanted to hear him whisper things in her ear. He lowered his voice, murmuring.

“maybe like how i’d want to worship your body with my tongue like you were the greek goddess of love.” Lilly flushed but Undyne and Frisk taught her tons of worse lines.

“Okay… I will tell you a line Frisk told me would make you blush bluer than the sea… is that okay by the way if I do that?” Lilly asked apprehensively.

“sure.”

Lilly whispered into his ear canal.

“The mouth is a beautiful thing… it is capable of kissing and licking… and it can be utilized in ways that done right will make you erupt in pure ecstasy.” Lilly said in a seductive voice with a kiss against his ear canal. He seemed to be confused for a brief moment before it clicked and he did flush.

“Anyway Frisk taught me that one… I am not quite sure what she all means by using my mouth but she says don’t worry he will fill you in.”

“ah... it um... alludes to.... oral sex.” He flushed a darker shade just explaining it.

“Or... oral sex… Oh my god…. she set me up knowing I had no clue…” Lilly flushed as she looked down.

“yeah, she kinda did.”

“Undyne’s can’t be much better than… Hers is “Everything’s much better down where…” OH MY GOD… Those two.. seriously I took it as a Disney reference… she is talking about… I need new friends…” He laughs.

“i know what she means with that one... then again she’d know first hand better than i.”

“Whatever… I can’t even get a proper turn on phrase without sounding like a complete pervert…”

“it’s fine, i’m pretty sure every turn on phrase i’ve managed to read or hear about makes anyone sound like a complete pervert.”

“What is it?” Lilly asked hoping to find redemption through others.

“let me see if i can remember one...”

They joked and laughed the day away and fell asleep in each other’s arms. The following day… day 4.

Lilly awoke and absentmindedly tried to get dressed as if she was at the house but instead reality kicked in as the wool dress went under foot and sent her tripping forward to be caught by Sans’ magic in time.

“easy there sunshine.”

“That… was scary… what a wake up call.” The dress slipped off of her as he set her down.

“you’re tellin’ me.” His magic settled the dress back into place.

“Thank you… I woke up getting dressed absentmindedly… oh my god… no wait you were asleep when I got dressed at the house that day.” Lilly thought about when he cuddled with her.

“uh.... not entirely....” He flushed at the admission.

“What do you mean?” Lilly saw the flush as she looked into his eye lights.

“i woke up for the last half....”

“Last half? You mean… you saw me topless?”

“mhmmm.” Lilly took a moment to think what to say and it came to her.

“it was a nice thing to wake up to, if on accident.”

“... Well since we are mates... I got the fitting punishment to go with it.” Lilly leaned in to his ear canal and whispered.

“what do you mean?”

“Did you like what you saw? I know that day I wore a tight shirt and skirt to try to impress you… I even wore perfume... but then you got your heat… all that effort poof... gone…”

“it wasn’t wasted, i did see that... and i could smell the perfume along with... you... and i was struggling all the time you were in the room to not say fudge it and yank you back to bed...” Lilly flushed and kissed him gently.

“Sounds like you already got punished enough.”

“and then you came to the door later... and i could still smell the perfume and my mind went there... of course... to earlier in the morning.”

“I do have the perfect “punishment” then… I am going to need to borrow your pants really quick Sans.”

“um... okay.” He wasn’t sure why, but out of pure curiosity he handed them over, wondering what she was going to do. Lilly got out of the dress and slipped on the pants and stood almost in the exact spot she was when she was topless a couple of days ago.

He watched her, a bit memorized.

“Today is the day Sans you can ummm… what is the term… fulfill your fantasy…” She pretends to go through her drawers unable to find the bra she was looking for like she did a couple of days ago.

He flushed a little, but it was too tempting of an offer to resist. His magic washed over her, gently gripping her soul and pulling her to him, he shifted to sit in the bed as she landed in his lap. His hands cupping her breasts as he trailed kisses along her neck. She moaned softly as let him do as he pleased. This was a fantasy she can fulfill.

His fingers teased her nipples gently as he nipped and kissed her neck, shivering with delight.

She moaned deeply as she pretended to not know what is going on.

“Why Sans…. ahh… just cuddling and now… you are taking advantage of me?”

“i can’t help it.... you’re driving me wild and my heat has just begun....” He purrs in one ear softly as his hand slides beneath the pants and to her core, teasing the warm folds he finds there.

“Oh god… Sans…” She moaned as he teased that area and her breathing became increasingly faster.

“i’m going to make sure you never think of anyone else...” He murmurs, sliding his fingers into her to tease her further. She arched back and spreads her legs a little for easier access as she moaned deeply as shivers went up and down her body. A satisfied, lustful growl came from him as he slid his fingers further to reach that spot. The moment he found it she grabbed the bed below her whimpering and moaning as she arched deeply into the fingers. She was trying to stay in the moment but she didn’t know how to keep roleplaying when you can’t really speak.

“Sans… oh god… I can’t think or won’t think…. of anyone… ever … like ahhhh… this…” Lilly whimpered as she found her body quivering. He rewarded her words by adding pressure to his teasing caress of her, his other hand discarding the garment before returning to teasing her breast. Lilly leaned forward as the pleasure was becoming intense as she was a moaning mess and she was at the edge.

He slipped his fingers from her, replacing it with his throbbing member, his magic aiding in thrusting into her and hitting that spot as he bit her shoulder, growling in lustful possession.

“mine.”

“Th-aaahhh Mark me …” She said as the pleasure started to get to her. He bit down, as if to mark her as he had the first time, but didn’t actually pierce the skin. Though he thrust harder into her. She kissed him heatedly pulling him close as she got near the edge her body was his and his alone. He returned the kiss as he thrust up into her, one hand teasing her breast while the other stroked her clit as he continued the thrusts with a lustful growl. She had experienced multiple orgasms from all this and she was being pleasured by him by the third orgasm her womanhood collapsed around his magic as she moaned.

He found his release at that moment; shuddering with a groan; his arms encircling her middle as the pleasure washed over them both.

“Wow… that is one… heck of a fantasy…” Lilly said breathlessly.

“mmmm... made talking to you difficult. even through that guy.”

“Do you want me to tell you what I thought you were doing?” Lilly said with a tease.

“sure.”

“Tell you what… the next heat wave… I will show you…”

“tease.”

“This is day 4 it is bound to happen again like 5 minutes from now… besides I just …”

“day three.” He says

“Day three?”

“yup.”

“Well Whatever whenever your next heat hits I will show you… trust me it is worth the wait.”

“you were worth the wait.”

“You are only saying that because I didn’t punish you… little pervert.”

“i’m saying it because i love you.”

“I did that love making and fantasies because I love you too… more than I can ever explain…” Lilly pulled him close kissing him deeply and lovingly.

“I just love you…” He returned the kiss lovingly.

“i couldn’t be more happy just knowing that.”

“Oh then you don’t want the surprise with your heat huh?” Lilly teased. Sticking her tongue out a little.

“i dunno... you could always make me eat my words.”

“Well let me give you a hint… Frisk’s flirt earlier was close enough… but with your hands… but I think I will do Frisk’s version instead.”

He flushed a dark shade.

“t-truth be told... i waited until you left before i did that....” Lilly flushed but it was to her and in that aspect it was okay.

“I can’t wait till your next wave hits… I want to hear you scream my name.” Lilly flushed at her own words.

“that can definitely be arranged.”

“I mean… if… that is something you want as well… I am not going to make you if you don’t want to…”

“so far you’ve not done anything i wouldn’t want, i trust you.”

“It isn’t a matter of trust… it is a matter of… making you happy…”

“well, i meant that i trust that is what you’re aiming to do sweetheart.”

“Oh… okay… I wish I had a clock… or something my days are getting mixed up…”

“didn’t bring your phone huh?”

“I may have… I just haven’t found it since the initial day.”

“might be with your stuff.”

“Can you go get my stuff? I will need to wash up my clothes anyway… If you bring me ingredients I can make us a nice supper too… I rattled again didn’t I?”

“it’s okay, i like listening to you.” He pulled out his phone and pulled a sack from it, handing it to her to look through before disappearing to see what sort of ingredients he could find. Lilly decided while he was gone to work on the dress to make it fit better by using some duct tape and the dull knife she found. She used some ingenuity to sharpen the knife, cut the material to cut to her shape and using the duct tape to make it fit her.

Sans came back with a variety of ingredients that had been preserved in magic; a bit of steak, a sweet potato, corn, a bit of chocolate, some raisins and some oranges and apples.

“Wow… okay I can make something with this... just give me a little bit.”

“take your time.” She made with a little effort a sweet potato casserole with raisins and she pan fried the steak with the corn to give the steak much need moisture and melted the chocolate dipping the orange slices and apple slices for dessert.

Sans was absolutely delighted when he saw the result.

“that looks fantastic.”

“Thank you three and half years of culinary school at its best.” She took and served it up on a tray that he used earlier and settled into the bed next to him.

“your hard work paid off.” He replies with a smile and snuggles next to her as he eats his meal.

“Bone- appetite…. pfffttt….” Lilly busted out laughing like it was the best joke in the world. The whole time she was cooking the meal she was trying to think of a pun like Sans would and this was the best one she could think of. Sans couldn’t help but laugh with her between bites.

“that was good.” She picked through the meal enjoying the meal as much as she was enjoying the company as well. Lilly laid her head against Sans arm.

“I am so glad I told you my feelings… and even more that you feel the same… I love you, Sans.”

“i love you too. I’m more than glad i have someone like you.” Lilly kissed his teeth gently, she felt so blessed. After they finished eating Lilly started to clean up and organizing a little. He settled back into the bed, warm and full.

“Sans how are you feeling? Do you have everything under... control?” She asked as she looked over in his direction.

“hmmm, mostly, right now i feel like i wanna nap with my favorite human.” Lilly smiled as she walked over to Sans and crawling in bed and giving him a hard time.

“I suppose I can do that… for you…” She nuzzled up falling asleep.

  
  


Meanwhile, back at the house, Papyrus was busy handing out plates of food, seeing that every monster had their own plate and that they had enough magic in their food before getting two more, one for himself and another for the human running around like a chicken monster with its head cut off... Frisk was her name, so he thought. He moved through the monsters, looking for her. Frisk was trying to get everything situated as she was informed by Gaster that Lilly followed her heart. The act surprised her a little but she was just happy her sister… well best friend found love. As shy as she is, she had no idea how she would be able to deal with the heat but she was running around herself trying to get everything done. She became quick acquaintances with Alphys and she has been helping with the legislation and making a website for SAM. At that moment Frisk was over by Alphys seeing the newest viewer count and it seemed pretty positive so far.

“That looks amazing Alphys! I could have used you when we first started.” Frisk hugged her from behind and Alphys blushed as Undyne came up and had a smug smile.

“Of course it is amazing my mate is the best... oh and you need to do laundry the monsters are complaining that they don’t have whatever clean junk. I told them that they are being weak and pathetic and should do it themselves... I told them though that I would relay the message though... Oh... I know Alphys won’t ask but … can you help her get new glasses?” Frisk looked at Alphys as she wondering if this is true.

“I-if that is o-okay?”

“Su-” Frisk was about to just agree when Papyrus cut her off.

“Sit.” Papyrus says once he finds Frisk, noticing she’s with Alphys. Frisk sat on the nearby chair and looked over at Papyrus. He handed her the plate.

“You Must Eat. Everyone Else Has Theirs Or Has Eaten.” Frisk looked at the plate and up to Papyrus, smiling up to him.

“Thank you Papyrus.”

“You Can Tell Those Monsters Laundry Is Due At Noon And To Stop Whining At The Time It’s Done.”

“Pfftt… punk I tried… and they are not listening.” Undyne said

“Tell Them Again And That If They Have Anything Else To Say About It They Can Speak With Me. Is That Clear?” Undyne went up to Papyrus to meet his eye lights and searched them. Papyrus didn’t even flinch, meeting her gaze steadily. After a couple seconds of uncomfortable silence, Undyne busted up laughing and patting his back.

“I don’t know what is up with you punk but it is nice to see that backbone grow and I will do as you ask.”

“While My Brother Is Gone I Am In Charge, That Is What He Told Me.”

“P-papyrus are y-you sure? S-some of them… are being a l-little mean.”

“I Trust My Brother’s Judgement, I Will Handle Any Monster Who Has Complaints.” Frisk was just watching the interactions among the trio as she took a bite of the food it wasn’t bad. It might have had enough salt to make the ocean jealous but the thought was there and her cooking was pretty awful as well so she couldn’t judge.

“Not bad thanks Papyrus.”

“You’re Quite Welcome Frisk.”

“Are you sure you want to handle this situation? I can do it if you want me to.”

“That Isn’t Necessary. My Brother Is Not The Only One Amongst The Cursed Who Is Capable Of Dealing With Unruly Monsters. He Is Just The More Infamous Among Us.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Well any individual Lilly trusts I trust besides you and Gaster were so nice to me in the mines. You made sure I had enough magic to make sure I didn’t pass out.”

“But Of Course! You Were Our Guest.” Frisk took the dirty plate and before she left she kissed his cheek, appreciating how nice he was to her. She waved goodbye to the rest of the gang.

“Well I got to work on the paperwork and get... wow… a million other things done so I will see you guys later….”

“Let Me Help.”

“You done so much already Papyrus with supper and helping the monsters with the chains.”

“And There’s Still Much To Do And Much Of The Day Left. I’m Not One To Balk At Work.”

“Oh Okay… well I do have a couple of things… ummm… I tell you what give me about 5 minutes and we can work on some paperwork together.”

“Sounds Good, Also Make A List Of What Needs Doing And I’ll Do What I Can.”

“Yeah... lists…” Frisk said with a slight sarcastic tone but she smiled still grateful for the help. He smiled back.

“Do you think little punk will kill Papyrus or he'll kill the little punk?” Undyne asked towards Alphys as she sharpens her claws.

“I d-don’t think either of th-hem will d-dust each other...”

“Why? … Oh come on… really those two? Nope not going to happen…”

“W-why not? After all m-monsters said you and I-I wouldn’t h-happen and y-yet...” She flushed a little.

“I am just superior than those punks ever thought I was... fine… How about a bet?”

“W-what kind?”

“Well if you are correct and those punks actually do end up together I will let you decide what you want and if I win and they don’t end up together I want to be able to do fighting practice whenever I want.”

  
  
  


Frisk had to grab extra pens and pencils handing it over to Papyrus as they sat on the table. She explained how to fill out the paperwork out. It basically was the same information to enter several places as she filled in the main parts as he did this. Several hours passed and they got a huge part done when a rabbit monster approached Frisk.

“Miss… F-frisk right?” Frisk sat down the pen and paper and turned to talk to the rabbit monster.

“Yes, how can I help you?”

“Well… umm… Lilly used to.” Frisk could feel a sigh as she just looked at the rabbit monster.

“Used To What?”

“W-well she umm… would get me the ingredients to make carrot soup… I w-was wondering if you can do that and… about the laundry…”

“I Can Show You Where The Garden Is And The Laundry Will Be Collected At Noon. Have Everything Ready By Then. You Have Twelve Minutes.”

“... b-but.. I just learned about t-this new rule... and Lilly always did it for us..”

“It’s Not A Rule. It Is When I Am Doing It.”

“Ummm… What is your name miss?” Frisk said trying to make sure there is no argument between the two.

“I am Miss Carrotington a-and... I will get the laundry... but you know you are not the Judge…”

“Miss Carrotington. I Do Not Have To Be HIM To Stand On My Own Two Feet Nor Do You Need To Be. You Are Not A Slacker And Never Have Been. Do Not Start Now Simply Because My Brother Has Been Gone For A Period Of Time.”

“I can’t believe being ordered around by…” Miss Carrotington started as she was about to leave.

“That Is QUITE Enough.” There was quiet authority in his tone at that. He stared her down, he might not be the Judge but he was still one of the cursed and not someone anyone should anger. Frisk stood up and looked at Miss Carrotington.

“Look I want to remind you whose house you are living in right now…. for free. You will treat my friends the same as you treat me…. As you should treat me with respect. Now you have about 3 minutes to bring your laundry down or you will have to wait until tomorrow. DO WE UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER?!” Frisk seethed through her teeth at the rabbit as Miss Carrotington shook for a moment and just nodded before leaving but Frisk grabbed her by the collar.

“You owe Papyrus an apology first…”

“I-I am sorry... I-I will get the clothes ... and treat you with……... respect.” She said the last part with a spiteful undertone as Frisk rolled her eyes letting her go.

He narrowed his sockets slightly... he would deal with the rabbit later. For now he had more important things to see to. The rabbit would learn her place soon enough.

“I am sorry Papyrus. You shouldn’t have to deal with that.”

He waved it off a little.

“I’m Used To It. Comes With Living In the Shadow Of Someone Infamous I’m Afraid.” Frisk’s hand came over and took his hand and she looked into his eye lights to make sure the point came across.

He started a little at the gesture and looked over at her curiously.

“I think… that your actions and what you have done for me deserve praise for everything you have done. While I can’t speak for your brother’s actions but you have been nothing but kind to me and I appreciate it. I really do. I will have to make up to you somehow... but for now… Thank you will have to do.” Frisk smiled and gently squeezed his hand a little before letting go.

“You’re A Kind Soul Frisk.” He replies with a smile before setting down the papers he’d finished.

“I’ll Return Once The Laundry Is Seen To.”

“If they give you a hard time... feel free to remind them where they are living again.”

“I Will... As Well As Who They Owe Everything To.” Frisk looked over before smiling and resuming her paperwork.

He left the room, he was back in less than half an hour. By then there was a line of volunteers and monsters who had all sorts of requests as Frisk finished with … as much paperwork as she could. Papyrus cleared his throat.

“Humans To One Side, Monsters To The Other. Keep In Order Of Line Arrival.” A small shuffle and little remarks to one another who got there first erupted but settled down quickly as two lines form and they came up to the two.

Papyrus sat down to handle the requests of the monsters. Some of the requests were simple, some were just dumb and finally some were impossible to fill. 

Papyrus didn’t dismiss any requests, but those that were impossible or dumb he merely noted and sent them away.

“Yes, I see what you are saying… but I cannot control when monsters have heats… and I can’t make them move out because they do have a heat. The doors are being installed tomorrow so…”

“Until The Doors Are Installed, All Humans Should Keep As Far Away From Any Rooms With Such Monsters As Possible. Every Monster Is Ether Being Seen To By A Partner OR By An Experienced Family Member To Cull The Event.”

“Exactly… but I can’t get to my room because the cat monster is in heat and she is next to the stairway to get to the room.”

“Find Someone To Bunk With In The Meantime. There Are A Number Of Others Who Won’t Mind Sharing A Room For A Single Night.”

“... But some of these heats can last days and more…”

“We Are Aware, You Were JUST Told The Doors Will Be Installed Tomorrow, Solving Your Issue. Until Then, Find A Buddy.”

“Papyrus... it is okay... no need to get upset. She is just nervous that is all isn’t that right Alice?” Alice nodded as she never been around someone who was in heat.

“Maybe later we can do a meeting with everyone who wants to be there and teach what heats are that way it is not a scary thing. You know the saying knowledge is power so… we can do that.”

“Fair Point.”

“I am sorry... Papyrus right? I didn’t mean to make you mad.”

He nodded.

“Just Find A Friend Until The Meeting. No One Will Harm You.”

“Okay… thank you.” Alice shook his hand really quick before leaving the line as Frisk smiled at him.

Papyrus made a note about the meeting alongside the requests he’d been scribbling down before turning his attention to the latest monster.

“I needed to talk to you Papyrus it’s about this … ummm… human.” The dog monster kept glancing over at Frisk wondering if she would be offended.

“Can You Be A Bit More Specific Please? There Are Many Humans Here.” He says in a quieter tone to not attract attention from the others there, monster or human.

“I-I might have a crush on one of them… How do I... approach the situation?”

“Well... Aside From Differences In Approach To... Sexual Habits... Humans Are Much The Same As Monsters. Court This Human.”

“...I just … don’t know if she likes me... and I am close to my heat…”

“That Is A Problem, First Be Certain She Likes You... Then, If She Does, Speak To Her One-On-One About Your Personal Heat. It Will Be Up To Her What She Does.”

“Thanks Paps… I mean Papyrus…”

“Either Will Do.” He replies with a kind smile and motions for the other to be off. The last monster was a rat monster and it seemed he was angry and frustrated.

“First off… I want to talk to Frisk…” He said to Papyrus with a glare.

“You Will Have To Wait If That Is What You Wish, Otherwise I Am Taking Requests.”

“I am surprised to bow down to a human after they did all they did to us… pathetic... one of the cursed ones as well.”

“There Is No Bowing Here, Any One Who Asks That Of You Is To Be Reported, Understood?” He rolled his eyes and nods before Frisk finally had some free time. The rat monster seethed hatred for humans and it was clear he had words for Frisk plus some. Papyrus watched the monster from the corner of his sockets as he pretended to look over his list of requests. Not making it obvious. He did not like the hostility aura he was getting.

“What can I do to help you mr….?” Frisk asked trying to be polite. The rat monster didn’t waste any time to start yelling at Frisk and with a swift motion made his way up to her and put his claws up to her throat to scratch her a little. Two seconds after he did a sharp bone was pressed to his throat.

“Give Me A Reason... I Dare You.” He says slowly. Frisk was shaking as she looked between the pair.

“Humans… they did all of this. Her ex-fiance… planned to make us their pets…”

“And He Was Judged For It. Are You Not Satisfied That The Human Dirt Got What Was Coming?”

“No... She was his mate to be and we picked our mates on compatibility... she can be just the same…”

“And What? Do You Want That Humans Should Judge YOU Because You Are A Rat Monster? That They Should Think You As Filthy As The Vermin That Scavenge The Sewers Simply Because You Share Their Attributes? She Is NOT Like That Man And You Should Be Ashamed To Call Yourself A Monster For Trying To Attack The One RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR FREEDOM.” He removed his claw and glared at Frisk.

“Fine... you win… I know when I am beat. I will go now for now… but mark my words she will betray us all.”

“Should You Do Anything Like This Again, You Will Face Judgement... Even If My Brother Is Not Here. Are. We. Clear?”

“Fine…” The rat monster muttered under his breath. “Always having to have to use your brother as a shield… and he calls me pathetic.”

“Say That Again And You’ll Find Out Why I’m One Of The Four.” There was a subtly dangerous gleam in his eye lights this time.

“So that you and that fucking bitch of a savior can kill me fuck no…” Frisk winced at the words but didn’t say anything. He hit the floor. A firm grasp on his soul, which was now blue.

“Apologize Or You Will Answer To Me And The Royals For Your Lack Of Manners.”

“I *cough* thought we were free… and yet *cough* I answer still to others…”

“Not Free From Being Civil And You Have Always Answered To The Royals Even Before The War.”

“Fine… I am sorry Frisk… that I hate you… “ Frisk just sighed and just went up to Papyrus. He sighed. Her hand went up to his shoulder gently to make him feel reassured.

“That Was Not What I Said, But Do This Again And You Will Face Punishment For Your Lack Of Simple Manners That I Know You Were Taught.” He nearly growls, releasing the other from the gravity magic. As bright and cheerful as he normally was... it was clear that he did have a temper... and there were some things that even he... for being as naive as he seemed... could simply not stand.

“Let him go… it ain’t worth the effort. Papyrus it is okay…” Frisk said putting her arms around him trying to get the Papyrus she knew back to her to calm him down.

“Such Lack Of Decorum Was Instantly Punished In The Mines... He Should Know Better By Now, He Is Not A Child.” Frisk gently hugged him a little longer. While Frisk was trying to pacify him, the monster slinked away. He will come back later... when no one is around and deal with Frisk. He sighed and relaxed a little.

“That One Will Need Watching. I Understand Why He Hates Humans, But As An Adult He Knows Right From Wrong, Knows That Not All Humans Are Bad.”

“Okay, I will arrange that. Are you feeling better?” Frisk asked still hugging him.

“I’m Sure Undyne Can Handle It... If Not One Of The Dogs. I Am Fine, Thank You.” He gently hugged her back. She released him and smiled. “I’m Sorry About Him, I Knew There Was Some Unrest, I Did Not Think They Would Ever Be So Violent However.”

“Well… it is stressful for everyone so …”

“Yes, I It Is, But That Is No Excuse. He Is Lucky It Was Not Sans Who Was Here. My Brother Does Not Stand For Such Pitiful Excuses. He Would Have Been Dust For His Insubordination To Both The Crown And Disloyalty To You As Well As Myself And Him.”

“Well, I can’t depend on him or you to fight all my battles… as much as I appreciate it.”

“No, That Is True, But You Should Have Some Protection From Monsters Attacking You For Such Reasons.... Perhaps Alphys Will Have A Solution. She Is Very Resourceful When It Comes To Such Things.”

“I know she is already working on manufacturing magic for food on mass quantities… plus she thinks that there are other mines.”

“True, But Such A Thing Is Less Important Than Your Safety And I’m Aware Of The Idea There Are Other Such Mines... It Is A Shared Belief And While There Is Some Good In It Being Fact... There Is Much Bad As Well.”

“My safety over ranks others? Why Papyrus if I didn’t know better you are growing sweet on me.” Frisk teased gently as she giggled a little. He stared a moment, a flush covering his cheekbones.

“I... Um ... D-didn’t Quite Mean It L-like That! You’re A G-great Friend And Leader! Your Continued Existence Is I-important To Many!” Frisk felt bad putting Papyrus on the spot like that as she simply just kissed his cheek.

“Thank you. I knew what you meant.” He sputtered a little, his flush darkening a little. For the first time in a long while, it seemed that the taller skeleton was at a loss for words. Frisk left him there as she smiled heading toward Alphys’ room.

“Thanks for the advice Papyrus I will go talk to Alphys right now.”

“A-any Time!”

In the cave….

Lilly was sleeping after a couple of love making sessions with Sans. It was a long... day… Lilly was exhausted and she snuggled up to Sans. His arms encircled around her as they lay on the bed, he was tired too, but it had been more mild, marking mostly the end of the heat.

“Babe… I mean.. sweetheart... I just can’t do the whole nickname thing… I think…”

“either works.”

“Fine… babe… I love you… I had such a great time with you.”

“love you too sunshine. glad you enjoyed yourself. same time next year?” He asks the last bit jokingly. She pulled out her cell phone, that Sans returned her, and marked the calendar.

“Sounds good… thanks for the heads up.” He laughs.

“at least it’s predictable.”

“Nah… if it is you… it is never predictable.” Lilly nipped at his neck a little.

“the way it happens maybe not... but the timetable never changes.” He replies with a smile, nipping back playfully.

“Really? Hmm… that is nice we can than plan to have kids in about 3 years from now and have their colle-” He cut her off by kissing her lips. A pleased purr rumbling through him. She kissed him back smiling into the kiss as she got the message of stop rambling too much and just enjoy the moment.

“Okay okay Romeo.”

“thought my name was sans... who’s this romeo?” He said jokingly.

“My first choice but... oh I can’t do that... I wait…. “ Lilly looked at her cell at the prank and jokes website checking making sure the joke was correct before trying it again. “He was my first choice but he ended up slightly…. *she glanced at the phone* more like sleeping beauty... wait… what? Oh damnit I screwed it all up…”

Sans chuckled.

“that was good.” Lilly flushed.

“Too bad I didn’t think of it... You are much better at the puns and jokes section of the relationship.”

“i've also had several hundreds of years to practice. you have that much time to practice and you’ll be just as good.”

“Thanks Sans... You think tomorrow we will go home? I kinda miss my walks in the mornings.”

“yeah, i think tomorrow it will have fully petered out.”

“Will you miss us time?” Lilly said with a tease cuddling up closer.

“a little, not like we won’t be able to at least hold hands or share food.” He replied with a bit of teasing.

“Yeah… you are right the sex was eh at best.” She teased back. He clutched where his soul would be, being purposely dramatic and flopping back into the mattress, tongue hanging out and everything. Lilly smirked as she went and sat on his waist.


	18. Chapter 18

“Oh no…. Sans is dead… Whatever shall I do? I know … I will go find a hot new skeleton. He has a brother right... yeah Papyrus, that is right and he probably read chapter 10 at least once so ....” He shifted, snaking his arms around her to pull her down on him for a searing kiss. She kissed him back before breaking the kiss.

“Hey Sans who knew talkin about getting with your brother while you are dead would get some heated kisses… that seems a little wrong.”

“i was just dead tired.” He replies with a wink. Lilly kissed his teeth with a giggle as she places her forehead against his forehead.

“If you played dead any longer I was going to do mouth to mouth…”

“darn, a missed opportunity from an angel...” Lilly flushed as she looked up and puts a hand over her eyes as to pretend not to have seen him wake yet.

“Oh darn… Sans is dead… What shall I do?” Lilly said covering her eyes. He stayed silent just see what she would. She peeked through her fingers as she whispers.

“Play dead…”

“wouldn’t that make me... undead?” He whispers back.

“Fine… I will make out with the wall if you want or … “

“nah, walls are dirty.... wait... what’s the or?” She wiggled a little on top of his waist as her hands still covered her eyes as a wicked smile crossed her face. A shiver ran through him.

“let’s go with or...”

“Play dead then…” Lilly said quietly. Of course that meant he couldn’t give a response since he was “dead.” She peeked again and noticed him lying down as she crawled up to his mouth allowing her body to lay against his body. Lilly’s lips gently kissed his teeth teasingly as her hands worked their way down to his pelvic region. 

“I can’t believe the love of my life is gone… I miss him so much... his laughter… his eye lights… the way he made me feel loved…”

He shivered a little, but didn't move. Her hand rubbed harder around his pelvic region as she continued to kiss gently his face. The magic stirred at her touch, his bones heating beneath her fingertips.

“The worst part is … I just became his mate and I thought we had a long and beautiful future together with a house and kids… I saw such a long lifetime of happiness.” He flushed, trembling. Lilly sat up and she started to grind against his pelvis as she continued to talk.

“I wonder if there is anything I can do to bring him back to me... to have him say I love you once more… I’d give anything for that…” Lilly found herself actually getting teary eyed thinking if something would really happen to Sans would that be the eulogy that she would give minus the stripper dance routine of course. He quivered beneath her, the magic having formed through her speech; she hadn’t actually said anything about “revival” ... so.. He was a little unsure how she had planned for this to go. Lilly found a couple of tears slipped down her face as she kissed his teeth gently.

“You can come out to play Sans.” He gently cupped her face as he kissed her lovingly. She returned the kiss and held him close to her as she laid on top of him letting him take the lead. His hands skimmed down her spine and over her bottom, gently squeezing as he grinded up against her. She moaned as she returned the gesture in kind, grinding against him wanting him and only him. She kissed his neck passionately and with heat.

He discarded their clothes fairly quickly, returning the heated kiss, his hands seeking her breasts as he grinded against her. Trembling, the kisses along her neck interrupted by groans of pleasure.

“You... better... never... die on me… Sans.” Lilly finally whimpers as she got teased her hands finding his magic and stroking it to increase the pleasure.

“not without you.” He managed before a deep groan came from him and he arched into her touch.

“You planning to kill me?” Lilly teased as she continued to stroke him up and down.

“i’ll ... explain... later.” He murmured, interrupted by moans from her teasing, before kissing her with heated passion.

“.... Sans… you feel… so … big…. In my hands… I can’t wait to feel you…. inside me.” One hand shifted to slide between her legs, two fingers sliding into her, gently stretching her. Lilly moaned as she arched into the fingers as she started to grind into the fingers increasing the pleasure for herself as her hand gripped his member continuing to pleasure him.

“mmmm... i l-love hearing you....” He pushed the fingers deeper to find that sensitive spot.

“Me too... f-fuck…. oh “ She leaned back as he found the spot and she moaned deeply as she sped up stroking him as she kissed him heatedly; being on top it made it easier to do both of these.

“you really enjoy that s-spot...” He murmured as he added more pressure to teasing it.

“I-I … do…. mmmhhhmm…” Lilly moaned as she moved her hand faster squeezing a little harder herself as the pleasure became intense.

“ah!... f-fuck...” He shuddered. “i w-want you so bad....”

“I want you too… I want you to make love to me hard and fast…” Lilly said as she moaned.

He shifted a little to slide his fingers from her and guided her hips over him, using a bit of magic to slide into her with a hard thrust, the magic guiding her over him even as he thrust up into her, shifting a little to find that spot again. She grinded against him and soon she was grinding faster against him the moment he found that spot. Lilly became a moaning mess her eyes fogged over with pleasure as she rubbed harder and harder until they reached the edge. He thrust hard up against her, using the magic to aide them, shuddering with each thrust that caused waves of pleasure to shudder through him as they reached the edge; he slammed her down onto him to push them both over.

“Oh... fuck…” Lilly said as the pleasure washed over her. “Wow… if that is how we end our little session… man it is worth it…” Lilly kisses him gently.

“agreed.” He returned the gentle kiss lovingly.

“Sans... what I said... I meant it... I hope that it doesn’t ever get that far…”

“me either... and what said before... i was talking about a soul bond.” He nuzzled against her.

“Soul bond?” Lilly asked as her arms entangle around him.

“a soul bond is a bond between two souls, usually mates, sometimes family. when it’s between mates, they can sense each other’s well being and emotions even when apart. but the catch is that if one of them dies, for whatever reason... so does the other.”

“... How do we do it?” Lilly asks without questioning it further as she knew this monster is the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and life without him had no purpose.

“by touching souls with the intent to create the bond ... and nothing else.” He flushed slightly. “touching souls is also how magic based monsters, like myself and elementals... reproduce.” Lilly smiled as she kisses him gently as her hand went into his chest cavity to touch his soul gently. He shuddered the moment her fingers grazed his soul.

“Shall we?” Lilly asked.

“y-you should realize that if there’s any intent to c-create life that you can end up pregnant as the chances are higher... “

“Good... I want your children…” Lilly said lightly as she kissed his teeth. He flushed a slightly darker shade even as he returned the kiss. She brought out his soul with ease as she smiled at him.

“Tell me Sans… What do you want? I spend my life hesitating on things and it seems that when the opportunity arises I run away afraid… but I don’t want to be shy and afraid, not with you but… maybe I am being selfish…”

“selfish? that doesn’t sound like you.”

“Well… if I was being a more responsible person I would have stayed behind… and I wouldn't place you in a position like this…”

“yes, i suppose... and we’d both have missed out. i won’t deny you what you want as long as i have the ability to give it. what i want is simply a future with you in it. no matter what that brings about.”

“I do too… that and…” Lilly flushed as she continued. “A future for our kids.” She looked at his soul and handed it to him; it was his soul and his choice. Lilly smiled at him accepting either answer. He smiles a little, his magic gently washes over her, coaxing out her soul.

“Last chance Sans… it might be we will be parents and I am so excited… and scared at the same time.”

“as long as i’m with you... i’ll be alright.” He replies with a smile and gently pushed his soul towards hers. The moment the souls made contact pleasure shot up through them as Lilly kissed Sans gently letting herself emotions roll through him. He returned the kiss as their souls connected, momentarily becoming one; their lives flashing before the mind’s eye of the other.

Her life was a simple life until she got to school. She got bullied a lot, but she just smiled and helped others that is what she did. Lilly always had a sense of treating those fair and when it got bad she was sent to Karate school to take karate classes. She dated a couple of guys that didn’t lead anywhere. She went to culinary school and dropped out when she couldn’t handle the stress. Lilly than went to the mines and was taught to be a supervisor and from there met Frisk and she offered Lilly a place with her at SAM and she taught her all the healing techniques she knew and how she felt uncomfortable around Henry and how she missed the library. She loved the library and her books it was the only way to escape from her world. It was safe at all times. The memories of her family were mostly kind in nature especially when it came to her younger brother and when the day came and he got married she was so happy for him. It wasn’t till later when his abusive wife made it worse between the pair. Her mom and dad are kind and loving but they stressed to her to stay quiet, to stay out of the way, to help others, and be fair. This made relationship building harder for Lilly as she wanted to comply by not getting in the way as she bought every self help guide and follow her parents rules. If it wasn’t for Frisk she wouldn’t have even tried to use her magic really. So she worked hard to make SAM a reality. The final memories were mostly of Sans even though he was surrounded by other monsters her focus was on him and how he made her feel, it was more than anyone can ever want. She had a lot of memories of Sans because, like his personality, his impression was just as big. He made her laugh, feel loved even without knowing it, he made her feel strength she never knew she had. Asking if he will wait on the prophecy for her… telling how she felt… the moment she found out that he killed Henry and the feelings she felt back then and up to this moment. That was another reason she worked hard. She wanted to impress Sans but another side just wanted to make friends and keep her friendship with Frisk. The last couple of memories is right after finding out Sans was going to be gone and the time with the heat… the love and devotion they showed each other only egged her to want something more, not just of herself but for Sans too. If she is lucky she will be pregnant but she didn’t want to raise her hopes too much…

  
  


His life seemed cut and dry from childhood, as he was born into a world of darkness, pain, and fear... but also of love... and LOVE. His young life was filled with probing tests, until he was ten years old... then he had been chained. He’d had a low HP at birth so they had held off chaining him until his magic was stable enough that it wouldn’t kill him. It was painful nonetheless and no amount of screaming would stop it. As a young monster, he’d worked at small tasks at first, picking up small rocks and pushing them in a small cart with other monster children. Learning the ways of the mine slowly, but he was also learning other things too; for his mother was clever and taught him how to steal from the guards without being caught. He had a sharp mind, even if he didn’t seem to have a lot of magic. Once he was around fourteen he was dragged into a room and tortured until the mere mention of the word “spade” made him cower in fear. After that he was set to various tasks as they tried to figure out where he best fit. He quickly learned how to scavenge from the dumps when the guards weren’t looking. Stealing all sorts of things.... Once or twice he’d been caught and it had earned him a few scrapes, but nothing that really mattered. He was timid... and then a miracle happened.

Papyrus had been born; that miracle was followed by the tragedy of losing his mother. Sans had cradled the newborn as his mother had dusted while his father had held them both as the newborn and Sans had both cried for their loss. Sans had changed then... he became ferociously protective of his younger brother. So much so that he not only had taken beatings from guards as he’d covered for his brother, but he’d ended up dusting several monsters who had dared to try and bully Papyrus when he had been young. Even without magic, he had grown stronger, even with his life overshadowed by the prophecy spoken over both of their lives; he fought against it all to ensure that his brother had the best that he and his father could manage to get... sometimes it meant even not eating. He’d been eating scraps he’d stolen from a guard because their rations hadn’t been enough to feed a family of three. Sans had gone without and had instead been stealing what little the guards had just to keep himself alive. The memories that followed that was of meeting Frisk and her for the first time, the kindness she’d shown ... how it had been a such a relief and a surprise. The jokes they’d shared, followed by him confronting the raging, spiteful and hateful drunk Henry had become and how he had forced the man to write a note before killing himself. The guilt he’d felt over having to do such a thing and then to lie to her after he’d returned to where she was.

The conversation about the prophecy with her and waiting to see what it truly meant... confessing his crime to her and his feelings... the guilt and fear he’d felt when he’d had to tell her the truth followed by relief and confusion. Quickly followed by waking up on the day his heat had started and talking with her through the door, then with coming to the mine and timing his shortcuts to avoid the confused humans who were still trying to figure out where all the monsters went to hearing footsteps and hiding, thinking it was a guard only to hear her voice... stopping the falling rocks and the heated passion that rose in him at just hearing her speak... how it got hotter when she came around to his hiding spot and met his gaze as they talked followed by their love making sessions and up to the current moment in time.

Lilly was breathless if she had any doubts about them they were long vanished as she took his hand into hers kissing it as the souls lingered for a moment in the air as she nuzzled up to Sans, kissing him gently, not really paying attention to the souls. He returned the kiss, a tiny speck of magic lingered next to Lilly’s soul.

“So how do we know if… you know if we are pregnant or not? Do we take a test or do we wait for so long until we know?” Sans smiled a little and pointed to the small bit of magic.

“look here... in three days, it will be a new soul.” Lilly couldn’t help herself even if she tried as tears of joy streamed down her face as she hugged Sans excited.

“Oh my god… I am going to be a mom… and you are going to be a dad. Sans this, this …. I wish I can explain how I am feeling…” Lilly felt so blessed and loved that mixed with the instant maternal love she had for the little soul and devotion she had for it.

“don’t have to, i can feel it.”

“I hope it is all good feelings.” Lilly said with a smile as she nuzzled up closer to him as she closes her eyes.

“if you pay attention... you can sense what i feel too.” He says softly. His soul was humming with love, joy and happiness.

“I can… it feels really nice and I feel your love… and it is nothing but pure... well with a hint of lust there…” Lilly teased as she fell asleep.

  
  


At Frisk’s house

Frisk decided to call it a night after helping Papyrus a little in the kitchen only to burn the food and calling some food in to make it up for her screwing up supper for Papyrus. They worked on paperwork until she started to head to bed. The rat monster already had a set plan which if goes right will look like an accident all along. He didn’t seem to mind the meal ordeal, helping her with paperwork and keeping her company. A dog monster slept just outside her door that night to keep away intruders and keep anyone from entering. On the stairway the trap was set it is a fairly simple one and it involves a string that goes across the stairway. As the trap goes off all he has to do is pull harder on the string to make the evidence to go away. Is it guaranteed to kill her, no… but she can get seriously hurt and that was the plan. The string was all set up as the rat monster waited at the base of the stairs as she headed up it was just a quick flick of the wrist and a little magic for strength and bam….down the stairs she goes. Frisk made her way up the stairs not really paying attention going up them like most people do. Papyrus was right behind her walking with her to go to bed and as she got near the top step the rope got tugged tripping her and making her fall down the steps. Though being behind her Papyrus was able to halt the fall so she only fell down a few. The Rat pulled on the string but the string ripped leaving some rope behind with the rats magic as he scuttled away. Frisk was grateful for Papyrus being right there.

Frisk might not have been suspicious, but Papyrus was a master at puzzles... He loved all sorts, even going so far as to even watch horror films full of puzzles... So when he got to the top of the stairs he noticed the bit of rope left behind. He picked it up and decided to see a monster who knew how to find out if there was any magic on it. He had his suspicions, but detecting magic wasn’t his specialty, there was a specific dog monster that could do that...

“Good night Papyrus, Thanks for saving me.” Frisk said with a small blush on her face grateful for what he did. Frisk went inside and went to bed.

“Good Night Frisk. Any Time, Though I Do Hope It Will Not Be Needed Again.” He headed downstairs towards the downstairs room with the rope, lightly rapping on the door. Jeros was the dog monster he needed to speak with.

“Come in…” Came a gruffy voice “Or I will come to you… either way all is good…” The door opened to a dog monster that had bloodhound facial features. The dog monster appeared in a trench coat that screamed 'I am a detective wannabe.' He looked at Papyrus he bows a little to show respect to his position.

“How can I help you Papyrus? Is it about that young human that you been cozying up to of lates? You know that I don’t spy on people for someone to use information against them for dates and stuff like that... It is unfair and unkind... unless you think they are dangerous then...” 

“Nothing Like That. I Actually Have A Need For Your Unique Services. I Found This Upstairs. I Wanted To Know If You Could Identify If There Is Any Magic On It And If So, Who It Belongs To... Given Your Unique Sense Of Smell... Ability.” He handed the rope bit over. The dog takes it into his paws and puts it up to his nose and take a deep whiff and immediately went off trailing down to the kitchen area where a rat was standing by the refrigerator.

Papyrus followed the other. It was the same rat from earlier and he was just looking around pretending he did nothing.

“He is the one… It’s his magic all over… plus I am pretty sure he did something with the food…”

Papyrus grabbed the rat with his magic.

“Check The Food Then. We Don’t Want To Be Feeding Anyone Of Our Friends Poison Or Anything Like It.”

“Sellout, FUCKING SELLOUT!” He screams at the dog monster as he opened the door as it was another little trap as if anyone would open the refrigerator would get gassed with poison and before Jeros open the refrigerator door the rat monster covered his nose and his mouth with his hands. Jeros looked over at the rat noticing this before he opened it too far to trigger the trap.

“Well, That’s Telling Is It Not?”

“Yes it is… How many more traps you got you stupid little rat?” The rat monster smiled with a villainous smile.


	19. Chapter 19

Papyrus summoned a blunt bone and it rapped three times on the ground, it didn’t actually make a sound, but sent out a magic vibration, summoning the other monsters. The others showed up shortly afterwards some were still yawning but it was late at night.

“Papyrus, what is this about dear?” The Queen asks as she and her husband had moved through the crowd to get close.

“Let Us Move To The Living Room. No One Touch The Fridge, It’s Rigged With A Trap.”

“R-rigged? … W-who would d-do that?” Alphys asked next to Undyne.

“You’re Looking At The Vermin.” Was his response as he hauled the rat monster by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the room to the living room where there was more room to spread out.

Undyne texted Sans and Lilly, not to really summon them but to warn them in case when they do get back to watch out for traps. It seemed like this rat monster might had made life hell for all of them.

S: traps? wha? what’s going on undyne?

U: I just got up punk and apparently the fridge is rigged with a gas bomb and earlier Frisk was purposely tripped to fall luckily Paps was there to catch the little punk but the stupid rat won’t speak….

S: great.... lucky ... i knew that guy was trouble even in the mine.

U: I know Paps can handle the rat... it is the traps that scare me… and I don’t go around just saying that crap either.

S: pap’ll deal with the traps too... he studied puzzles as his life’s work remember?

U: ... Yea I know but Lilly is my best friend. I don’t know when you two will be back… and I don’t want her hurt.

S: tomorrow, i trust paps to deal with the situation and traps but thanks for the heads up. just wish i could be there myself, but... that might wake lilly... i’ll leave it to paps.

U: No Prob.. Hey no probs your job is to protect my best friend…

S: yup, her and the spark.

U: .... No fucking way..

S: yup, don’t tell paps yet though... wanna surprise him.

U: I won’t even tell Al… You know how she gets… Oh My God… congrats man I know I give ya shit but damn… she is a nice one if Al wasn’t my mate …

S: yeah. i’ll do what i have to ta protect ‘em.

U: Sans... I know you will… Good night bud

“... With All The Evidence, You Can See What This Rat Has Been Up To.”

“O-oh My god... I c-can’t believe one of our o-own is doing t-this.”

“I see... “ Toriel looked at the rat in disappointment.

“It is clear this treason cannot go unpunished.” Asgore said after a moment.

“Kill me … and the magic traps will all go off and some of them I used special magic to cover my smell … so fido over there won’t be any use.” A glare came from Jeros.

“I Won’t Need Jeros’ Nose To Find Your Traps Or Disarm Them. I Also Have A Special Sort Of Magic I’ve Had No Use For.... Until Now.”

“What?” The rat monster was genuinely surprised and scared.

“Your Traps Are Tied To Your Magic, As Long As Your Soul Exists, They Won’t Go Off.... I Can Dust You And Keep Your Soul Trapped In Time More Than Long Enough To Disarm Them All.” The rat monster twitched as he glared at the monster not giving in to his demands.

“I ain’t saying where they are because I know what will happen to us all. The humans are going to kill us one by one until we are nothing or we will be slaves again.”

“Your Hate Has Only Disgraced You. You Have Dishonored Yourself And Your Clan. You Have Been Blinded By Your Own Ambitions And Shown How Hatred Can Destroy... Just As Hatred From Humans Destroyed What Used To Be Peace. You Are No Better Than Those Who First Enslaved Us. Thus You Will Be Erased From The History Of Monsterkind. To Never Be Remembered.” The rat monster struggled against his hold as he tries to bite the hand that held him.

Not that it did any good. Papyrus summoned a bone.

“I Am A Compassionate Monster, But This Is A Betrayal That Is Beyond Even My Ability To Forgive. Farewell.” The bone struck true and left only the soul which was encased in a deep orange magic. Everyone else dispersed to go back to their rooms... Those brave enough anyway while Papyrus walked around the mansion, using his abilities to detect the traps.

“I-I will h-help you Paps... “ Alphys said volunteering.

“I Appreciate The Help, But Be Careful. As An Organic You Might Be Susceptible To Some Of Them, Such As The One On The Fridge. Also, Someone Follow Me To Frisk’s Room To Help Sniff Out Anything Near There.”

“True punk but that monster seemed to hate you as much as Frisk… I will come with.”

“True, But It Is Harder To Target A Non-Organic Monster With A Mere Trap. Magic Or No.”

“Yeah… but you forget how graceful I am.” Undyne smiled with her shark like teeth back at him.

“Not Much Water Around Here, Though You Have Become Better On Land As Well.”

“Taking lessons of sarcasm from your brother I see…”

“Sarcasm? No... I Never Did Understand That... Though Sans Has Tried To Teach Me What That Means.” He headed upstairs, the soul in one hand. Undyne rubs her head as she gets to the door and puts her hand to her face meaning be quiet as she opens the door. Frisk was sound asleep in the bed curled up.

Papyrus only nodded. He had no wish to get her mixed up in this if it could be avoided, but he wagered it was possible the rat monster had snuck in and out of the room... still, if he had what would have been the point then of the trap in the kitchen? There were obviously no more on the stairs themselves.

“That rat… left a trap in the underwear drawer… ripping up her bras… and clothes…” Undyne lifted some up to show the torn clothes.

“Get Rid Of The Evidence Please.” He says as softly as he can.

“Oh sure… and what tomorrow come in here and explain why she has nothing to wear?” She threw a ripped up bra at Paps.

“You Want Her To Possibly Scream In Anger Or Fright At Ripped Up Garments Instead?”

“True... okay I will take care of it ... I am going to check out the bathroom.”

He nods, waiting patiently at the door frame with Alphys. Alphys was giggling as she kept glancing at Papyrus.

  
  


While they were upstairs, some rock monsters and a monster made of diamonds were dealing with the gas trap since they wouldn’t be affected if they accidentally set it off.

“S-so… Papyrus… W-what do you t-think of Frisk? I-isn’t she p-pretty when she is a-asleep?”

“P-pretty? Hmmm....” He murmured, trying not to let Alphys’ observation distract him though he had noticed. He was trying to pretend he hadn’t... it wasn’t working too well, especially not now that Alphys had brought it up.

“S-she is a-all curled up there … I b-bet she would l-like someone to c-cuddle with.”

“Why Are You Bringing This Up?” He asked after an extended moment of silence.

“N-no reason… “

“Alphys.”

“I-I may ….p-possibly notice her l-looking at y-you and t-thought… yeah… they w-would be r-really cute t-together.”

“Well We Are Good Friends.”

“Mhmmm…. S-sure you are.

“Alphys This Is H-Hardly The Time To Discuss This.”

“Guys… there is a bomb in here… like a bomb-bomb… a motion triggered bomb.” Undyne said not moving realizing it is a trip bomb.

“Fuck.” It had been a long time since Alphys had heard anything like THAT from the skeleton. A VERY long time.

“Umm... W-we need Sans s-shortcut…”

“No... I Can Get Around It. Just Stay Here.”

“Paps…”

“I Wouldn’t Attempt This If I Hadn’t Done Something Similar Before.” He moved into the room quietly, heading towards the bathroom.

“W-we should g-get Frisk out of h-here in case something g-goes wrong.”

Papyrus motioned for silence. He needed to concentrate. It was hard enough keeping a grip on the soul as it was. Performing two sets of magic at once was not an easy thing and he would have to in order to keep the soul steady and disarm the bomb.

“Paps… there is no shame… of asking for help.” Undyne said usually the last person to say something like this.

“Have A Bit Of Faith.” He says quietly, standing in the doorway of the bathroom next to Undyne.

“I do believe in you… but I don’t want one of my best friends to die because of me either.”

He scanned the darkness of the room before his eye lights found the bomb itself. The magic encased the bomb, without moving the bomb itself. He closed his sockets concentrating, using the magic to be able to actually sense the inside of the bomb and how it was wired through the magic that surrounded it. After a few tense moments he had it and disarmed it.

“Punk… is it all good?”

“Yes.” He stepped into the room itself. The bomb just sat there. Nothing happened.

“Damn that stupid rat… he is trying to kill us from the grave.”

“Just Get Rid Of This.” He murmured then silently made his way out of the room. Alphys followed him closely.

“Come With Me Alphys, We’ll Need To Check My Room Next And The Path On The Way There.”

“P-Paps... just s-stop for a moment...Y -you need to t-take some magic… You are l-like a brother to m-me and I w-worry about you.”

“Alphys, I’m Fine For Now. I Appreciate The Concern. If I Feel Strained I Will Ask For One Of Those Bars I Know You Have On You.”

“O-okay…” Alphys helped point out several of the small traps that laid in wait.

Most of which didn’t require magic to disarm, just to know that they were there. He had no trouble with the traps at all really. To him, they were child’s play in comparison to what he knew. That was, of course, before they’d even gotten to his room.

“Hmm… P-Paps… I t-think he r-rigged y-your room…” It was clearly rigged by the thousands upon thousands of wires that cling to the walls.

“Clearly.... The Question Is... What Do They Do?”

“I-I say… we t-take a d-drone and have it t-take the blast.” Alphys suggest not really sure what it might all set off.

“No, I Don’t Want To Wake The Household... But A Drone Might Help... If You Can Get One In With A Working Camera We Can See What Is In Store. As I Always Keep My Window Cracked Open.”

“S-sure… Hang o-on.” Alphys ran downstairs and set the drone outside and flew it up to the window sill than met Papyrus soon afterwards.

Papyrus frowned at the soul in his hand. He would relish crushing this stupid thing once the rest of the traps were dealt with. He looked over at her when she arrived back.

“P-Papyrus… It is c-connect to a-all the traps… it looks l-like. A m-message on t-the wall s-says. “I d-didn’t kill them y-you did.” makes me b-believe each wire…. Oh... my... we m-might have to use a emp …”

“For The Sake Of Making This Whole Mess Quick... Do It.” Alphys nodded as it will knock out all electronic and magical properties around there. She had to evacuate the area before setting it off, because like Papyrus who is purely magic based, this would kill him.

  
  


Papyrus pulled out his phone and shot off a quick text to Sans about the situation and the solution before Alphys set the thing off. It wouldn’t touch humans of course, but every monster was evacuated outside to be safe. A bright light was emitted from Papyrus room as it went off and anything with magical or electrical powers in the house seemed to stop working. Alphys had to rush in and dismantle the wires at this point before the magic comes back through them and so with the help of Undyne she cut all the strings.

They were both also organic so any residue of the emp wouldn’t really affect them like it would someone like Papyrus. Who was pacing outside. Frisk woke up after hearing a bunch of commotion and she walked downstairs in her pj’s and went outside to see everyone out there.

“Good morning guys… is it like a holiday or something... Did I miss the memo?” Frisk was still half asleep but one could hear Undyne fussing about clearing out the remaining bombs and other containers and finally screaming out the window.

“All clear go ahead Paps… it is good.”

“What is going on Papyrus?” Frisk asked the moment she heard this with her hands on her hips not liking what she is hearing. The fact that he didn’t tell her didn’t make the matters any better.

Papyrus sighed.

“Well... So Much For Not Waking Anyone.”

“It is not the keeping people asleep I am worried about … it is WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED AT MY HOUSE…. EVERYONE IN THE HOUSE NOW!”

“I’ll Explain Just, Everyone Else Get Some Sleep.”

“Fine… Fine…” Frisk was beyond angry as she hated secrets more than she hated to know anything else.

Papyrus wasn’t looking forward to this... Oh, right... the soul.... He looked at it and decimated the thing with several bones in a quick burst of anger before letting it go; The soul disintegrating.

“F-frisk please let h-him sleep too… We have b-been up all night…” Alphys pleaded with Frisk as she sighed.

“I’ll Get Sleep After I Explain, This Won’t Take Long Alphys But Thank You.”

“No… go to bed and afterwards you can tell me the story... apparently I owe you an apology from Undyne and several other monsters say I should be grateful for you saving my life. So go to bed... “ Frisk rubbed her head frustrated.

“Very Well. The Story Will Keep. Though There Will Still Be Some Clean Up Tomorrow.”

“It is tomorrow Papyrus it is 5 am…”

“I Didn’t Know. My Phone Is Dead.”

“It is fine… Go to bed you will need your strength today… I wish you would have told me... I thought we were friends.” Frisk felt hurt and she thought he was better than that to her.

He didn’t argue, but the words she’d said hurt; everyone slept in that day. When he finally did get up he didn’t really want to get out of bed. A first. He hadn’t slept well, but he got out of bed anyway, showered and dressed as normal then mustered up a cheerfulness he didn’t really feel at the moment. It was just part of his duty.... His role as one of the cursed.

By then Frisk had heard several different versions about the bomb incident and just still felt awful. She didn’t know why him not telling her hurt her so much but it did. It seemed that the brothers were always going to keep something away from her. She just couldn’t really trust them.

He headed to the kitchen to get some tea. He wasn’t really looking forward to this conversation, but he was a monster of his word. It was early afternoon and Lilly and Sans finally got back to the house so it was a little reprevial.

Sans spoke with some of the monsters about the incident; including the royals.

“S-sans… it was… b-bad… I m-mean bad… thousands…” Alphys said shaking.

“yeah, paps told me before his phone went dead.”

“F-frisk is m-mad at Paps for n-not talking or s-something…”

“for not informing her of the situation... yeah, i know... i’ve had that aimed at me over the prophecy. she kinda wants to know everything for some reason. not sure why, but i can see why he didn’t wake her for this. it wouldn’t have done any good and there wouldn’t have been anything she could have done to help.”

“W-well… I c-can understand this o-one… if the b-bomb went off people c-could have died.”

“yeah... just as well though that you and paps were here. there’s a reason he’s second in command among the four of us.”

“OH MY GOD! REALLY!” Frisk was jumping for joy as she hugged Lilly tightly as she smiled bigger.

“guess that cat is out of the bag there.... maybe it’ll help keep her calm or somethin’ when paps talks to her.”

“H-hey… g-give Frisk a break… I c-can see you doing the same t-thing if the roles w-were reversed. Y-you want to know what is h-happening to L-lilly.”

“yeah, but i also trust you to do what you have to in any given situation. same as i trust her. i might want to know what happened, but i’m not micromanaging you guys.”

“A-again… r-relationships have to be b-built… She’s k-known us less than a week. W-what do I-I know… I j-just observe.”

“you would think something like this though would prove we can be trusted to protect our friends when necessary, but apparently she doesn’t see it that way.”

“Sans.. W-we the m-monsters were all o-outside… and the h-humans were left i-inside with the b-bombs... H-how does it l-look?”

“to anyone without the facts, it looks bad, otherwise... it’s not an issue.”

“E-exactly… S-she just sent Paps to bed. G-give her a c-chance.”

“my point is though, she’s not trusting us either. she’s assuming the worst right off the bat rather than the best.”

“.... Y-yeah… b-because the saying a-all good things h-happen at 3 am…” Alphys gave a knowing look to Sans who she knew was tired and being stubborn for some reason. He shook his head a little at the reference. Frisk went up to Sans and hugged him.

“Congrats new dad.” He returned the hug.

“thanks.” Alphys squealed not hearing the news until then.

“shhhhhhhhhhh... i haven’t told paps yet.”

“I didn’t know… I am sorry. I am still trying to figure out the whole story about yesterday. I woke up with a bunch of commotion. It was … a crazy night.”

“so i’ve heard. go talk to paps.”


	20. Chapter 20

“In one second… so did you bone here?” Frisk giggled nudged Sans.

“go on silly, the news can wait and no, we did not.” He gently shooed her towards the kitchen, trying not to laugh at the pun.

“Oh come on… You love that…” Frisk walked towards the kitchen making a face towards Sans sticking her tongue out at him.

He gave her a small smile. He hated seeing the animosity in their souls. It hurt. Maybe not as bad as seeing it in Lilly’s, but it still hurt because she was his friend and paps was his brother. Papyrus was muttering to himself, something he had never done since coming to the surface and had rarely done in the mine.

“Hey... Papyrus… Good afternoon.” Frisk pursed her lips but she was never the type to really hold grudges. He jolted, startled out of his thoughts, fumbling with what was now a cold cup of tea.

“Oh... Yes... Good Afternoon Frisk.” Frisk gently went up to Papyrus and placed her hands on both sides of his hands to steady the cup.

“It is okay… I am not going to go psycho on you.”

“Yes... Well, You Startled Me Was All. I Was Kind Of... Spacing Out.”

“Why were you... spacing out?” Frisk asked as she looked into his eye lights.

“Just Thinking.... Maybe A Little Too Hard. It’s Nothing Important.” He really wasn’t that good at lying usually... and he hated doing it... but... for now it wasn’t important.

“Paps… before we talk about last night go talk to your brother it will make you feel better okay. Trust me…”

“No, It Can Wait. He’s Not Going Anywhere.”

“Fine. Since I will start this shindig. I am hurt because I thought that if you or anyone here had a issue that you would at least let me know especially when lives are on the line.” 

“Well, That’s The Thing.... The One Who Had The Issue Did... It Was That Rat From Before. The Reason I Said Nothing Was Because It Was Mostly Magic Based.... I Wanted To Get Rid Of The Traps Without Waking Anyone.... But That Didn’t Happen... You And I Were The Targets. Undyne, Alphys and I Disarmed Three Traps Set For You Before Running Into... Well, The Mess That Was My Door.”

“I see… Papyrus…”

“I Don’t Know Why He Bothered With The Message... Had I Not Been Looking For Traps... Even I Would Not Have Survived.” Frisk hugged him unable to get him to be quiet for a moment.

“I am just glad you are safe... That is my main concern and when you don’t let me know… I can’t help you... I trust that you will make the best decisions but… I want you to be okay.”

“I Didn’t Think There Was Time, Considering The Nature Of Many Of The Traps.”

“Paps… it is over and done with… No one is dead, well… but anyway the point is it is food for thought okay….”

“Well... The One Responsible Is.”

“That is what I was getting at but do you understand what I am saying. If you want any friendship with me… I want to be able ….” Frisk paused trying to figure out what to say. “Communicate better…” It wasn’t what she originally going to say but she didn’t know how to phrase it.

“I Think I Understand.” So then... why did it still hurt?

“Good… bye Paps… go talk to your brother…” Frisk couldn’t make eye contact as she made her way up to her room. He nods and gives his usual cheerful smile before leaving the tea, he had made it but he just hadn’t brought himself to drink it.

“Wow…. Sans… Something is seriously wrong with Frisk.” Lilly said noticing her.

“i noticed, maybe you should go talk to her. i’ll talk to paps, he’s not faring any better...”

“Love you…” Lilly whispered into his ear canal before smiling at him.

“love ya too.” He murmurs back with a smile before they go their separate ways. Papyrus had headed towards the garden.

Frisk laid in the bed, frustrated as she couldn’t figure out why he was infuriating her. Lilly gently opened Frisk’s door and looked inside to see Frisk obviously upset.

“Hey Frisk…” Lilly said with a gentle tone as Frisk sat up frustrated.

“Congrats on the baby again…. Does that make me the aunt?” Lilly giggled.

“Of course it does. You are my sister after all.” Lilly teased gently. “The real reason I am here is that because you seem really upset. What is wrong?”  
  


“Papyrus… he… I … I trusted him… and it really hurt deeply…”

“We all make mistakes Frisk. You burn food all the time and nobody goes around saying we hate Frisk because of it.”

“I don’t hate Paps… I am just upset and it is like they make it sound like I was the one that caused the issue. I just happened to wake up at 5 am to see the firework show…”

“Well right now Papyrus is in bad shape thinking you hate him and rumor has it that you hate some of the monsters because you don’t trust them…”

“What!? Because I… that is such bs…”

“Language…” Lilly said with a stern voice.

“I don’t micromanage anything… I give them free range to do whatever they want in the house… Why? How?” Lilly shrugged just playing messenger.

  
  


Sans found his brother picking at the soil near the flowers, there wasn’t much in the way of work really, but he was clearly distracted even as he worked.

“heya paps.”

“Welcome Back Brother.”

“you seem like something is bothering you.”

“Yes.... But There Is Nothing You Can Do About It.”

“hmmm, so what is this thing then?”

“It Hurts She’s Mad At Me.... You Understand Why I Made That Call... Don’t You?”

“yup, i’d have done the same. but there’s more to this isn’t there?”

“I Never Could Hide Anything From You... I Don’t Think I Can Fix This.... I ... Am At A Loss. I Thought Things Were Going So Well And Then..... I Just Ruined It All.”

“you sure about that? i’ve made a few mistakes myself.”

  


“But Nothing Like This.”

  


“i dunno, Lilly is pretty understanding but she didn’t really take well the news about me orchestrating murder either. and she was scared there for awhile after she found out.”

  


“Scared?”

  


“yeah, and why wouldn’t she be? my LV is through the roof and by telling her what i did i proved i could basically kill anyone i wanted and never be caught. i’m not entire sure what she feared exactly, after knowing that information, but i talked with her about it and we got through it.”

  


“I Think.... I Just Need Some Time.” He said after a long moment.

  


“yeah, that does help. also, you’re going to be an uncle.”

  


“I Am?” He paused in the work and looked over at his brother.

  


“yeah.” Papyrus smiled a little, genuinely.

  


“I’m Happy For You Brother. You Deserve This Happiness.”

  


“i dunno about that, but i’m glad you think so.” Papyrus hugged his brother before going back to the gardening. Sans headed back to the house. Lilly attempted to cool down Frisk but she was a little upset with what she had heard so she called down to Sans to hopefully help her to get through to her.

  


Sans teleported into the room, landing in the doorway. Frisk was crying and had her knees to her chest.

  


“sup? ... what is wrong?”

  


“I told her what I heard the other monsters saying that she is micromanaging them and she broke down in tears. Frisk…”

  


“well, first you should be repeating gossip like that hun, even if you heard it.”

  


“Gee… I wonder who I heard it from.” She didn’t use names but it was from Sans. Sans sighs.


	21. Chapter 21

“i stuck my foot in my mouth with that one. look. i am not perfect and i did not say that so you could repeat it.”

“I know… I know… I am sorry but let’s focus on the task on hand.”

“what else did you tell her?”

“That basically Paps looks sad and that we all make mistakes, basic stuff.” Frisk sniffled as she just looked away. Sans looks over at Frisk.

“I am a horrible human apparently who is just as bad as the mine owners.”

“no, they were horrible humans. your ex was a horrible human. but that doesn’t make you one.”

“I-I can’t catch a break. I try my b-best to open my heart to o-others and all I ask in r-return when sh- stuff happens… like that. Evacuate the building… I mean a building can be replaced not the monsters or humans…”

“you’re right, but from what i heard about the situation... i probably would have made the same mistake paps did. he was concerned about neutralizing the threat as fast as possible and without involving anyone it didn’t need.”

“Waking anyone else up… Yes I know…” Frisk felt hurt.

“he did wake the other monsters for the.... execution. but they didn’t know about the other traps beyond the one in the kitchen until just before.... so, he reacted rather than considering things fully. even the cursed ones make errors because of all the pressure that is on us... all the expectation to perform under that stress... to always be calm, collected... to be able to handle anything....”

“I am not upset with that… it is the fact that he thinks he did nothing wrong. I got chewed out by several monsters today.”

“i wouldn’t say that. he’s aware of the situation and he is pretty sure you’re mad at him over what he did.”

“I don’t know what I am supposed to do.”

“i’m not the only one among the four who carries the burden of expectation.... we all do... and there’s just so much of it that... sometimes we lose track of what everyone expects of us... we can’t always do the right thing and have everyone happy at us... not even those who matter the most. it’s just part of the burden we carry and it’s not easy for us... because when we screw up.... no one ever forgets it or lets us forget. i don’t have all the answers for you. you have to figure this out for yourself. about whether or not this is worth pursuing.” He stuck his hands in his pockets, there was a bit of a double meaning to that last line. He watched her closely to see her reaction.

“Pursuing… you mean against him never. I… I am just a little hurt is all… “

“hmmm, well, in any case, i can't help you. sorry.”

“Sans… how come when I do something wrong everyone immediately makes me the ultimate villain and when Papyrus does the same mistake I still get yelled at… “

“because you’re like me..... in this one instance. everyone blames us even if we did everything right because they’re looking for someone to blame for their troubles.”

“Heh… I guess you lucked out… I don’t think there is a happy ending for me.” Frisk said grimly.

“that’s up to you.... i don’t really believe in luck though.”

“Okay… “

“Frisk, like anything in life... we make our own luck. our own happiness... our own pain... our own despair. aside from physical pain as a reaction to our environment.... most of our lives is dictated by what we decide. what actions we take, what we decide to believe.”

“What are you trying to tell me?” Frisk said brushing the tears out of her eyes as she looked at him confused.

“that if there’s something you truly want.... go after it... if not. let it go, but don’t believe what someone else says about something... find out for yourself. don’t just take anyone’s word on anything. don’t take for granted that even the best of intending people know what they are speaking of, because for you... it might be something different... it’s for you to decide.”

“.... Wait I am so confused now… Are you applying something Sans? Just tell me straight up what is going on?” Lilly looked at Sans with the same expression.

“Well what I gather Frisk.. is that Paps might have feelings for you and you have feelings for him… and that if you have feelings for each other to date… I think that is why he is saying.” Lilly said with a shrug.

“Sans, first of all he doesn’t even like me like that. I made a pass or two and nothing. I am telling you if he likes me he has yet to really say anything or show me any feeling beyond what I come to get used to… so if he has feelings for me I wouldn’t have a clue.”

“well... he’s kinda horrible at that honestly. he doesn’t get the subtle clues and stuff like most would. he’s... kinda oblivious. so if that’s what you’ve been doing.... that’s why there’s been no response. he straight up doesn’t notice. it’s one of his faults, you could say. and one reason among many why he doesn’t really have a lot of friends. most can’t handle having to be blunt all the time the way he is.”

“Sans… look I like your brother and everything and there is a part that likes him a little more than… a friend but I am not going to put my heart on the line to lose a friendship because of a maybe unless I know for sure.” Lilly could understand this as it took hearing the prophecy and asking Sans not to fulfill it to give her the courage to admit her feelings for Sans.

“Hmmm…. Sans you say that I act like Papyrus sometimes… maybe he would do better expressing his feelings with a letter or something?” Lilly said offering a suggestion.

“A letter? Wait... guys don’t make him do anything that he doesn’t want to do.”

“hmmm, might not be a bad idea, i’ll talk to him about it.”

“Frisk it will do you good to talk to others and who knows maybe you will get along and maybe you won’t... but you seem really upset about Papyrus and you don’t usually get upset unless it is someone you care about.” Frisk flushed a little as she nods as well.

“See look at you blush…. there is something there.” Lilly said as she gently places her arms around Frisk who leaned into her friend.

“Maybe… but…”

“But nothing… I think you should write the first letter and hand it to Sans to get the ball rolling and Frisk just because you put your heart on the line doesn’t mean anything less than you are human…” Frisk nodded and went to her desk. She wasn’t the best at writing personal letters but she can give it a chance since Lilly and Sans had been kind to her.

Dear Papyrus

  
  


I am not good with letters and well as I can be totally blunt about somethings and come up with some puns I often falter on some of the basic things. What I mean is to say is… I am sorry if I came off too mean and I noticed lately that you have been carrying around Lilly’s dating book and it got me thinking we can help each other, help find someone that would be suited for one another. Maybe we can end up helping each other finding the special person for each other. Okay? Just let me know what you think. You mean a lot to me and your opinion means that much more too.

Your friend

Frisk

  
  


Frisk folds the letter carefully and hands it over to Sans with the little glitch she sees and a deep flush covers her face. As she sees it.

“Umm… Lilly can me and Sans have a moment?” Lilly looked at Sans confused but nods trusting Frisk and Sans.

“Okay, but take it easy on Sans I think he has gotten enough grief for a lifetime from the others.” Lilly places her hand on top of where her soul is and smiled. “I am going to go think of what soul color our baby will be.” Lilly leaves a little nervous but trusts Sans, closing the door behind her. Once Lilly left Frisk pats a spot next to her bed. This is one of the main reasons she hadn’t pursued Papyrus is because of these visions of another Frisk but she was really intimate with Sans. Frisk loves her friend Lilly more than to ever hurt her but she needed to talk to Sans nevertheless.

“Sans… I need to talk to you. I don’t know if I am losing my mind or my subconscious has just gone crazy but I see things that are not here… and I seen ya in very, very intimate situations. I am not trying to come onto you or anything. Lilly is the most important person to me but when I see those images I can’t help but wonder. I need to know I am not the only one who sees this or feel these vibes. I was going to ignore it but… man ummm… some of them are intense… I mean, I really knock your socks off… I don’t know what happened but wow. When I tell you this it is not to have you cheat on your mate Lilly or so we do something wild and crazy but I do need a favor a small tiny favor… just to know for sure that there is nothing between us…. Will you give me a quick kiss?” Frisk was not looking forward to this kiss, but she needed to eliminate any doubt in her head. Maybe she should call back Lilly and ask her. It is too late now the cat is out of the bag now.

“hmmm, i wonder about this.”

“Wonder about this? You mean you seen them too?”

“i’ve... seen things... i was wondering if i was losing my own mind... visions of blood... of death... of something between us but... that is different from our relationship here.”

“I’ve seen it all... I know... and I keep telling myself that but I can’t help but wonder still… I just need it out of my system. Just one kiss and nothing more... I will personally apologize to Lilly and tell her I forced myself upon you if need be. I just want to make sure those thoughts are out of my head before I can even think of starting a new relationship.” Frisk was so confused it hurt on a deep level. “If you insist not doing it... I will understand... but at least you know why I am so frustrated lately. It is hard to go to sleep when you see visions of yourself screwing... well... anyway… Tone it down must not have been in my dictionary... Oh, after we get done will you kindly give that letter to Papyrus for me. I would be very grateful.” Frisk smiled gently at him. 

“sure,” He seems deep in thought though as he considers what she is asking of him.

“a simple kiss to disprove feelings, i think.... makes sense. i am not certain why either of us have been caught up in this.”

“Thank you Sans... I know this is... uncomfortable at best but it will get rid of any doubt.”

“i’m not uncomfortable with it, i just don’t really expect anything from it.”

“I don’t either. I just... what I mean is that you are married, I put you in a weird position.”

“i mean, you’re kinda more like a sister-friend. so... it’s more awkward than uncomfortable.” Frisk rolled her eyes like she couldn’t understand what her other side was thinking.

“let’s just get this over with before someone decides to knock on the door.” Frisk approaches Sans and gently kisses his teeth. It was different…

He had returned the kiss, it wasn’t quite what he was expecting, but he seemed a little puzzled when it was over.

“yeah... i didn’t feel anything.”

“It was like kissing my brother... and well I don’t have a brother… so you get the idea..”

“well, not yet you don’t.” He teased gently. Frisk hugged him and held him close. He returned the embrace.

“I do now. Thank you Sans… I will never forget the kindness you showed me.”

“same. now i’ve got a letter to deliver. i’ll catch you later.” Frisk broke the hug and smiled at him.

“I will catch you letter you mean?” Frisk teased as she laughed at her own pun.

He smiles back, chuckling, and teleports away. He went over to Papyrus who was still working in the garden.

“What Is It Sans?”

“nothin. i just got something for you.”

“What?”

“a letter... from someone, not me.” That made him pause and turn to look. Sans held out the letter patiently. He glanced around before pulling off one glove. the scars were deep on that hand. He took the letter.

“Thank You For Delivering It.” Sans nodded and teleported back to the house. Papyrus tucked it in his pocket and quickly put the glove back on before going back to the gardening for a little while before heading up to his room to wash up.

Frisk on the other hand had a million tasks to do but a thought kept picking at her brain and it was about Papyrus. Was he okay? Did he still hate her? Where was he? Did he hate the letter? She shouldn’t have said anything about how she needed to meet others too. It made her sound desperate.

_Great… well at least I know me and Sans are just great friends._

“So anyway Frisk I was hoping you can talk to…”

“Okay Paps yep will do.” The young lady seemed angry being referred as a tall male skeleton. Frisk apologized to the lady as she wandered off as Frisk rubbed her head feeling stress. There were only two people who knew her situation and right now she can’t stress out Lilly and Sans who were probably following her around making sure she is not doing too much. Which seemed to be true because over by the laundry Sans insisted on helping to not let her do so much work.

Once washed, Papyrus put on a different set of gloves... a pair of snow white ones, he liked them a bit more. He then unfolded the letter as he sat down on the edge of his bed and began to read.

Dear Papyrus

  
  


I am not good with letters and well as I can be totally blunt about somethings and come up with some puns I often falter on some of the basic things. What I mean is to say is… I am sorry if I came off too mean and I noticed lately that you have been carrying around Lilly’s dating book and it got me thinking we can help each other help find someone that would be suited for one another. Maybe we can end up helping each other finding the special person for each other. Okay? Just let me know what you think. You mean a lot to me and your opinion means that much more too.

Your friend

Frisk

  
  


Papyrus smiled a little at the letter. Setting it in his nightstand he hurried off to find someone who could find him some pen and paper. He bumped into Lilly first.

“Oh... Erm, Lilly... Do You Know Where I Might Find Some Paper And A Pen?”

“Oh I have plenty in my room. You can borrow it. Why you writing a letter?” Lilly smiled sweetly.

“Well... Someone Wrote Me One So I Only Thought It Right To Respond!”

“Of course, It is the proper thing to do. I am so excited now that we are related. You are such a nice brother in law.”

He beams a little.

“W-well I Will Strive To Be The Coolest Brother In Law Yet!”

“Sans says in about a day we will know the color of the soul… I want you, Gaster, Undyne, Alphys and Frisk to be there…. Of course Sans too…” Lilly flushed as she started to walk to her room and grabbing notebook paper and a variety of pens and pencils. It was like she'd raided a school and brought it here. She handed the supplies to Papyrus.

“Paps, if you need anything don’t be afraid to ask. We are family and that means your wants and needs come above all others. Okay?”

“I Appreciate That. Thank You.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking back to his room. What should he say? He sat on the bed and began to write, slowly at first and then before he knew it he had a page written. He looked it over... no, that wouldn’t do... He crumpled it up and began again....

When the evening rolled around Papyrus had a basket full of crumpled pages and there was a note sticking out of Frisk’s door. Frisk was busy that evening and rumors started to circulate about her keep calling others Papyrus for some random reason. 

Papyrus didn’t like rumors, he was quick to squash them with the excuse that it was just her having talked so much that her poor mind was tired and she needed a vacation. Frisk yawned just finishing up the latest paperwork and went to her room as she saw Sans and Lilly. They were heading to their respective rooms but Lilly is not sure about doing that anymore.

The two were quietly whispering to one another.

“Look… maybe I should move in your room… I umm… I know people will look but I am your mate and everything and I am pregnant.”

“i’m not against it and you are carryin’ my kid... but i’m in a room next to frisk’s so... there’s that.”

“Want to move in mine?” Lilly asked.

“no, i don’t think that’s a good idea... cuz you’re next to paps... that could be even worse honestly. especially if he hasn’t read... the chapter... you k-”

Frisk walked up and couldn’t help but want to know what is new with her friends.

“Hi guys… whatsup? How is the… umm… married life?”

Sans stopped and looked over at Frisk.

“heya, hmmm, just trying to figure out where to go next. we’re kinda stuck on a room situation.”

“If you want to live here but not live here there is a place right behind the hospital; our house that is a little fixer upper until we get the legislation through.

“Frisk that use to be your home… Are you sure?”

“yeah... i don’t wanna impose or anything...”

“Look one… inside of Lilly’s tummy is my future niece or nephew so the house and everything here already belongs to them. Next you two are basically my family and Lilly always says “Family always comes first… and she has always made my life easier so let me make it easier for her.”

“welp... i got nothing...” He looked over at Lilly to see what she’d say. Lilly was crying like a two year old so moved by the gesture as she ran up and hugged Frisk grateful for the gift.


	22. Chapter 22

“Come here skeleton boy there is room for one more.” Frisk offered as she hugged her best friend in her arms. “Hey if you want to make it up to me you know what you can do …” Frisk started with a smirk on her face as Lilly looked at her with a confused look.

“Can you please, please, please, please…. A million times over make fresh cinnamon rolls… I won’t lie I been drooling over your rolls and I miss them to bits…” Lilly smiled as she went back to hugging her friend…. No sister.

“Oh I should show Sans. Is that okay Frisk?” Lilly asked as Frisk didn’t have any issue with that.

“I do want to say it is right outside the barrier … which means if I have to do the barrier again I might need help. Last time almost killed me.” Frisk touched the spot over her soul it still had deep scars.

“talk to dad. he can do stuff like that with a lot less stress.” 

“Sounds good let me give you a tour of your new home. Shall I?”

“maybe you should see that first.” He points to the paper on the floor that is stuck under the door.

“Oh... I... Umm... What if…” Frisk blushed a little hoping it was Papyrus but what if it says that he hates her.

“you seem to have a pen pal.”

“Maybe… but what if it says he hates me…”

“go read your letter, we’re going to chill in my room a little while. we’re not going far or anywhere else today.” Lilly agreed with Sans as she briefly squeezed Sans' hand before she walked into Sans' room and crawled up her bed to cuddle with him. While Frisk took the letter and went into her room to read the letter. She nervously opened the letter and begins to read it. As Lilly nuzzled up to Sans she looked at him.

“You don’t think her heart will be broken again? Do you Sans? It seems lately that she has been struggling over a lot of things and some of the volunteers are making it hard for her because she is supposedly should have known that Henry was the jerk we found out he became. I can’t believe it still, she gave us a home…”

“no, i don’t think so. my brother might be a little... oblivious, but he’d never hurt someone he cares about.” Lilly nuzzled up into Sans' arms as they laid there together.

  
  
  


Dear Frisk,

Thank You, First Off, For The Letter. It Was Very Thoughtful Of You. Don’t Worry About The ... Incident. I Understand Your Concern. It Was My Error. I Sometimes Wish I Had My Brother’s Foresight... Then I Might Have At Least Thought To Wake Everyone Else... But Enough Of That. The Past Cannot Be Changed. It Is What It Is. I Can Only Hope To Do Better In The Future Though I Do Not Wish For Something Such As That To Happen Again.

You Should Not Have To Suffer Such Ungratefulness Or Cruelty When You Have Been Nothing But Thoughtful, Kind And Generous To Us. I Appreciate The Offer To Help But... Well, I Am Not Certain I Am Ready For It Yet... I Still Need To Finish Reading It First Before I Consider Attempting Anything In The Book. I Just Only Recently Re-read Chapter 9. I Will Get To Chapter 10 Tomorrow, Evening If There Is Time. If You Need Any Help Or Advice Though... You Can Always Talk To Me.

Sincerely,

Your Friend

Papyrus

  
  
  


Frisk smiled at the letter and immediately started to write a letter in response.

Dear Papyrus,

You are being way too hard on yourself but I appreciate what you are saying. I am grateful to have someone like you in my life. I missed hanging out with you today. I kept looking around and … well you weren’t there. I was a little lonely anyways… I been shown a lot of kindness as well by your whole family. Hey we should probably keep Lilly’s pregnancy on the down-low until we can fix up my parent’s old place for them. Maybe Gaster can help put a barrier up. Well… anyway I missed you a lot. I will talk to you tomorrow.

Your friend

Frisk.

Frisk knocked on Sans door and was unsure if she should deliver the letter herself or him.

“Sorry to interrupt but… I have a question…” Frisk says through the door not opening it in case they were doing something.

“sure.” Frisk was pacing right outside of Sans’ door debating if she should just rewrite the letter or if she was just overreacting. It was not uncommon for her to to make things seem out of proportion than they are.

“you can come in you know.”

“Oh… I just. I mean you guys are basically newlyweds so… I umm… thought that maybe.” Frisk flushed lightly as Lilly yells at Frisk.

“OH MY GOD FRISK… WE ARE NOT RABBITS!” Frisk flushed harder as she opened the door and watched Sans rub his ear canal a little as Lilly looked sympathetically at him.

“Sorry Sans… I didn’t mean to scream in your ear canal… Can I make it up to you?” Lilly kissed his ear canal gently as if it would heal the wound. Frisk shifted her gaze giving them privacy, jealousy started to stir within her. It wasn’t because of her and Sans it was the fact that she was lonely and in a sense she knew her best friend will have less time with her and spend more and more time with her mate. It wasn’t a bad thing, it was a really good thing but how long will she stay with the group it looks like Sans might be a little overprotective and Lilly about to have a baby... Frisk felt like she was intruding all of a sudden. As if she shouldn’t be there that moment. She was trying hard to convince herself that not to show any emotions in front of the pair.

Sans laughed a little at his love’s response even though she’d practically yelled right next to him.

“it’s okay hun, you could just kiss it and make it better.” He was teasing of course. Lilly did just as he asked as she giggled in response.

“You better now Sans?”

“yes, thank you.... and just because you don’t say anything, doesn’t mean i don’t notice your feelings frisk. don’t forget i told you i can read souls.”

“What is wrong with Frisk?” Lilly asked as she looks at Frisk who turns away slightly ashamed.

“aside from feeling like she’s a third wheel about now... i’d say lonely.”

“Oh Frisk… You know a third wheel is handy if a bike’s tire blows out… Oh that was awful example… Ummm… What I mean is you are not a burden to us, I mean we like you.” Frisk glanced around the room slightly as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“I brought… another letter… *sniff* for Papyrus… though to be safe not to… maybe I shouldn’t I end up… never mind…” Frisk crumpled the letter feeling that no matter what she does at the end of the day she will end up alone. Why should she be become a burden on these two? They seem content without her… Her purpose for this organization is fulfilled and no one would miss her for her. The stress was more than she could barely stand. What is the end goal for her? Does she even have one? Frisk made her way to the roof to her little sanctuary she called it. The tree house was another but she never felt so alone as she did now. She felt so hopeless as she sat there.

“Sans I am scared… I never seen her this sad. I think…” Lilly felt tears ran down her face as she said the words. “I think she is going to try to kill herself…”

“i’ll go talk to her.” He says and gets up from the bed, following her. He had a feeling he knew what this was about.

“Should I come?” Lilly asked getting out of the bed wondering following behind a little wondering.

“maybe not this time hun.”

“Oh… okay… Please bring her back home safe…” Lilly felt herself start to tear up a little.

“i will.”

Frisk laid in the roof as soft sobs came as she looked at the stars.

“Mom… dad… are you mad at me? I would be your daughter, only took your hospital that you guys worked at for years and turned it into a giant house. Though the idea it is for monsters probably make you happy but the idea that in about 10 minutes I will see you probably isn’t the happiest of thoughts… I miss you guys… so much…. and everyone will be moving away soon and I… have no one. It is selfish I know guys. I should suck it up and push through but I am under so much stress… constantly… and it seems the more I try… the less I receive. I just ran into another snag with the mayor and on top of it half of the city is fighting to kill itself…” Frisk felt so helpless and alone.

Sans moved along the roof, careful not to misstep.

“frisk.”

“... Hey…” Frisk wiped her tears trying not to show her weakness to him. She didn’t want to seem pathetic.

“let me ask you something.... do you know what this is about? i’m not asking you to tell me. i’m asking if you know.”

“Life? SAM? Us? What?”

“nah... it’s a little more personal. be honest with yourself. think about it... about everything that’s happened since just before Lilly and i came back.”

“Before you came back… how I felt?” Frisk asked. “Well… I was happy for you two… because I was happy for Lilly... myself… I…”

“i didn’t mean about us.”

“Myself… I been a little…. depressed and stressed…”

“the stress is easy to explain... but think on this... why are you depressed?”

“Because… I lost my friend… and I know she is not gone but… I don’t have anyone… I have no real family…. I feel like a leaf in the wind… I am just here. I am trying so hard not to fall apart but I miss being hugged and told everything will be okay. My parents… nevermind… I did my purpose for you guys. I am just a stepping stone so to speak. You will have more kids and have a beautiful life and I… I don’t know what will happen to me.” Frisk stood up as she looked over the edge of the house. “I missed just belonging… I miss... so many things… and I am such a fool Sans… I fell in love with a complete asshole because I was lonely… because I wanted to feel loved again... I don’t deserve it. I don’t.” Frisk sobbed harder.

“we all need someone. but you’re not alone... and i’m not talking about me or Lilly. i think you’re missing what’s right in front of you because you’re so set on what was.”

“Look at me Sans I am a mess… I know who you are talking about… I don’t even think he feels the same besides…”

“think so huh? do you really think i’d give you the advice to go after something if i didn’t think it wasn’t obtainable? if i thought you’d fail?”

“For Lilly you would… just so I wouldn’t be a burden I am just that Sans… a giant weight that will destroy us all.”

“you’re not a burden. you’re anything but and i’m not the only one who sees that.”

“I just want a hug… and told everything is going to be okay.”

“yeah... but let’s be real, you don’t want it from me.”

“No I want it from my parents but they are dead… “

“not what i meant.”

“Sans how crazy would I be to run up to your brother in this shit crazy stance. If he doesn’t run away I…”

“he isn’t going to. i know my brother better than anyone... even my own dad.”

“You claim to read my soul… what does it say to you? It is a pain of anguish I feel a deep set of raw emotions being torn limb from limb…”

“well, there’s a lot of things there... but no soul is perfect. and right now... you really need to talk to him, not me. but i can see how scared you are. we all have regrets, we all make mistakes... that is life... sometimes when we make mistakes we hurt those who mean the most to us because we aren’t perfect. no matter how hard we try to be... and honestly, i think you need one another.”

She debated how to handle this.

“Why do I need a romantic relationship right now? I will either break him or he will break me.”

“i’m not talking about romance. romance is what you do when you want to impress someone. but you don’t really need that.”

“Fine what do I need?” Frisk just wanted a friend.

“the support you crave so badly. someone who can at least try to understand you, even when you wish they didn’t.”

“I do but you said it yourself Papyrus wouldn’t understand.”

“no. i said he doesn’t understand subtly... and he doesn’t really get sarcasm either.”

“I should just kill myself… I would help everyone here. I already rewritten the will earlier to give everything to Lilly and her newborn.”

“not only can you not... you really shouldn’t.”

“Why? You said you don’t want to handle me… if Papyrus rejects me who else do I have no one…. I have no one Sans…”

“frisk... you cannot be that naive. do you really want me to spell this out for you?”

Frisk just sat down. Why can’t she just have a comforting hug or someone telling her it is okay.

“geez you are stubborn... if you’re going to play this that way then i’m going to have to do this... i haven’t done it in a long time.... a really long time.... good luck with the landing..” That was the only warning she got before he put a hand out towards her, his magic swirled around her. For a brief moment everything went dark then she was dropped into a room, more specifically, Papyrus’ room. He was staring out at the stars when she literally dropped in...

“Oh Fuck YOU SANS….” Frisk sobbed as she curled up into a ball.

“Frisk?” Papyrus turned, confused and concerned. He got up from the bed and walked over to where she was, kneeling next to her. “Are You Hurt?” He asked gently.

“No… I just want to die… next question…” Frisk shook there. He picks her up instead, holding her close against him without asking any further questions.

Sans sighed.

“i’m trusting you... brother.” He teleported back to his room. Lilly was pacing the room as she can hear Frisk swore.

“hey.”

“What happened? Frisk just swore.”

“she was being stubborn.... so i sent her to paps.”

“What was she stubborn about?” Lilly asked.

“about going to him herself.”

“She said that? She said it was about Papyrus?”

“in so many words. she doesn’t want to believe that he looks at her the way i look at you.”

“Is that what she said?” Lilly asked wondering.

“not exactly, but pretty close to.”

“What did she exactly say? Sans I know her…”

“that she didn’t think he felt that way.”

“She got upset because of how he felt? That still doesn’t make sense she knew him for awhile… this seems newer.”

“yup, longer than you and have known each other by... maybe a few minutes?”

“Sans… honestly what did she say… Don’t go by feelings… what did she ask for?”

“she wanted a hug, but she didn’t want it from me.”

“She said she wanted a hug but not from you? Or did she just ask for a hug?” Lilly looked at Sans.

“neither. she said she wanted a hug, but her soul was more clear on the matter than what she was actually saying.”

“Maybe she truly wanted that but sometimes we want an artificial substance to make us happy. A simple fix.”

“yeah, but why have something from a brother when you could have it from the one you really want it from?”

“What if she isn’t ready? What if she is still dealing with her loss? Sans… you can’t force someone into a relationship.”

“like i told her... it’s not romance she needs, just support... and paps will give her that.”

“Unless she gets upset and says something that could hurt both of them…”

“yeah... but there’s a saying... something about how the most beautiful of flowers bloom in adversity.... the thing isn’t whether or not this will take time... it’s that it needs to have a chance... and i’m trying to get her to at least give it that chance.”

“I think she was… Sans here is the letter she wrote. You should glance at it. It is her opening up slowly…” He sighs a little.

“normally i don’t do this sort of thing... but alright.” He settled near her to read.

  
  


Dear Papyrus,

You are being way too hard on yourself but I appreciate what you are saying. I am grateful to have someone like you in my life. I missed hanging out with you today. I kept looking around and … well you weren’t there. I was a little lonely anyways… I been shown a lot of kindness as well by your whole family. Hey we should probably keep Lilly’s pregnancy on the down-low until we can fix up my parent’s old place for them. Maybe Gaster can help put a barrier up. Well…anyway I missed you a lot. I will talk to you tomorrow.

Your friend

Frisk.

“See Sans…”

“it’s a start, but like she said... she’s scared. she’s afraid she’ll ruin things and that if she does, she’ll be alone. she said as much. but, she doesn’t see the way he looks at her when he thinks she is too busy to notice.” Lilly places her arms around Sans and rubbed his back gently.

“It will be okay… it is going to be okay…”

“i hope so, for both of their sake’s... but this is kinda painful to watch really... i wanted to tell her... but it’s not really my place to... and skirting around it is... difficult. i probably said some stuff i shouldn’t have in the attempt to spill it without actually spilling it.”

“You know what… I think she just wanted a hug… and to be told she is going to be okay… her parents worked here all their lives making it a legacy for her. She took this place and turned it into a house for monsters after her parents passed away under mysterious circumstances. See her parents got her started on SAM… in a way they tried to free monsters first. She doesn’t have any family… and she gets lonely… I think that seeing us… just kinda remind her what she doesn’t have… Love comes in all shapes and sizes Sans never forget that… even if we can’t fix the problem we can still put a band aid…” Lilly kissed his cheek. Wondering on Frisk.

“yeah... i never been very good at doing anything “half way” though.”

“You better learn the little one… won’t understand everything and you can’t go explain to a 3 year that the reason mommy is pregnant is because of us having sex…”


	23. Chapter 23

“now see... that’s where lying comes into play.”

“....” Lilly gave him a look, like really.

“what? you humans use this stork thing all the time and there’s no way a bird of that magnitude delivers human babies after two adults have sex... for us... we were just told it was magic and that was it. it was never explained until we were old enough.”

“Oh lord… hang on I think I might be able to have you feel what Frisk is feeling and then you can try your little reasoning again…” Lilly said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Sans didn’t respond this time, he had a feeling he’d messed this up and he had said as much... 

Frisk just cried most of the night until she fell asleep; Papyrus hadn’t said anything, he had simply held her, and even as she woke up she felt ashamed and depressed as she ran out of the room and goes into her room locking herself in and cradling herself. She has work to do… but she couldn’t face anyone… not like this… life became almost miserable for Frisk.

Papyrus was at a loss as to what to do... though he at least did attempt to cheer her up a little every time he saw her. Often little things.... Like funneling away most of the requests and stuff from both monsters and humans with the excuse that she wasn’t feeling well and that they should take things easy on her. That she would be back to working as usual once she felt better but that until then he would handle things.

It didn’t take very long before Lilly found out what was going on and she went up to Sans upset.

“Sans… my best friend has locked herself in a room and Paps is pretending she is sick… Get me in there now please…”

“i’ll open the door... just... don’t expect her to be happy about it.”

“I don’t… but she is my sister… not by blood by friendship…” Lilly needed to be there.

He nods, bracing himself a little. He was pretty sure that if she saw him she was going to throw a massive fit... meaning he could be endangered by flying projectiles... Well, he hoped this went well. He teleported into the room and unlocked the door, trying not to draw attention to himself before walking out of the room. Lilly grabbed Sans arm and dragged him in just to show Frisk was just lying in the bed sobbing.

“ack!”

“Come on Judge… you will be okay.” Lilly says softly to Sans as she sat on the bed and she could see Frisk crawl over to Lilly and crying into her arms as she hugged her rubbing her back softly. Sans wasn’t sure he wouldn’t just make this worse, so he kept his mouth shut... figuratively and literally.

“Shhh… it is okay… no one is leaving you… I forgot yesterday was the day your parents died… I am sorry I forgot Frisk.” Frisk sobbed harder as she rubbed her back.

That was yesterday? Well fuck him then.... He hadn’t made it any easier.

“Do you still want a hug from Sans?” Lilly asks Frisk knowing she had no hatred for Sans as her arm went up and just wanted a hug.

“First you should apologize Frisk…”

“I am sorry Sans… I just miss them… so much… and…”

“i didn’t know, i’m sorry i didn’t make it any easier... i know what it’s like. losing someone like that.” He settled next to them both, wrapping an arm around her.

“Frisk we are not going to leave you… we are your family. We love you… Sans just wanted the best for you. Frisk you are too important to us in so many ways. First off I wouldn’t have met my mate Sans without SAM and that is because of you… Your parents would be so proud.” Frisk wiped her eyes.

“It doesn’t matter I think I fucked up a good thing with Papyrus… I umm… usually stay at the house for the day… just remembering them… it is stupid and my therapist says that I can’t move on if I do that but… I find myself going there around the holidays. I thought this year I can just move on start over... I am sorry…” Frisk whispered as the crying settled down as Lilly rubbed her back gently. She used a calming spell on Frisk to help her relax.

“i honestly think you’ll be fine. even if you messed up a little, paps isn’t one to hold a grudge unless it’s something along the lines of an unforgivable act... and there aren’t many of those for him.”

“I think Frisk you should play hookie for the day first and sleep. You look pretty tired and tomorrow go talk to Papyrus… you will be better then. Is that good for everyone? I will even make arrangements with Papyrus for you two to talk on the gardens.”

“i’ll deal with today’s work.”

“Sans…” Frisk said quietly after wiping the tears.

“hmm?”

“I am sorry. I shouldn’t have swore l… just had a bad day… I hope we can be friends.”

“it’s fine. we’re still friends. a few curse words ain’t gonna change that. plus i’ve heard worse over the years.” Frisk hugged him close to her.

“Thank you… I need a friend right now.” He smiled a little. She broke the hug and smiled a little.

“Okay… Just… tell everyone to take the day off… Everyone is over exhausted and plus I seen Sans bone-fied work and it will scare everyone. Lilly you are carrying a baby and you definitely need some rest… As for me I am going to take a nap… my head is pounding… and I will be okay…” Frisk smiled at Lilly as she just nuzzled up to her in bed as they use to do on Frisk’s parents death.

“I am taking a nap with you Frisk… Sans can you tell Paps to meet Frisk tomorrow at the park I will help do some chores I will let everyone leave early today.”

“can do. i’ll let everyone know the next couple of days are to be rest days before we get back to work.” Before either could protest, he was gone.

“I swear… that monster… I love him… but he does realize we have a million of things to do.” Frisk laughed a little.

“That is why he did it Lilly. So we didn’t fuss at him… You have a great husband/mate if I am lucky I hope to find that kinda happiness too.” Lilly cuddles to Frisk.

“You will and speaking of which… I think I see Papyrus checking on your door for the millionth time… Shall we let him in?” Frisk flushed.

“But what if he is upset with me?”

“About yesterday? No… he is a gentleman first and everything else second. I promise to you… he won’t hurt you.” Lilly said opening the door and whispering softly so only Papyrus can hear.

“Frisk’s parents deaths anniversary was yesterday. If you want to make Frisk feel a little cheerier bring up some chocolate and flowers… and maybe a tissue box or two. Just for now say I am just checking up on you… and if she asks how she looks say she looks good or fine… just do these things and she will be right as rain.” Lilly said kindly to Papyrus.

He nods and heads back downstairs to fetch what he can find that fit the description of what Lilly had told him before coming back up. He hadn’t found any chocolate, but there were some no bake cookies and they had chocolate in them...

Lilly waited for Sans to return because she knew Papyrus was going to come back soon and they would need some alone time. Sans was actually waiting for his brother to finish his visit first before he went back himself. He didn’t know what his mate had in mind.

“Paps did you find everything?” Lilly whispered to Papyrus upon his return.

“Close To. I Think.”

“Good… It doesn’t have to be perfect. Now she is going to be more sensitive about things so don’t push her too hard.”

“I Can Handle It.”

“Okay, Go get her tiger.” Lilly said with a smirk as she hugged him before looking back at Frisk.

“Frisk… we only have one chance at a lot of things… don’t forget that.” Frisk nodded feeling a flush take over her face as she moved over in her bed for Papyrus as Lilly left the pair alone and looked at her mate with a knowing smirk.

“what have you been up to?” He murmurs.

“Hmm… I would tell you but I might need to be persuaded a little…”

“persuaded how?” He asks as he follows her.

“Well… I think by now… there things that we can replay from … there.” Lilly said heading towards her room.

“as you wish.” He replies with a soft, amused chuckle.

“Er... I Hope You’re Feeling A Little Better.”

“I am feeling a little better… thanks Papyrus. I am sorry about yesterday. I... I usually don’t handle the anniversary of my parents death very well.”

“It’s Alright. Sans Is... Sometimes The Same Way.”

“Well still… I should have handled it better. I am not as blessed as you guys are by having each other and your dad. I miss them a lot… I am just glad you are here with me... I ummm… I wrote you a note but I might have accidentally ruined it so I am just going to tell you how I feel… if at anytime you just want to do something like stop me, slap me or whatever you want please do so… don’t hesitate at all. Okay? Unless you want to say something first…”

“No, Go Ahead.” Frisk sighed as she felt really nervous but oh well.

“I think I like you more than a friend… Do you understand what I am saying?”

He nods, but doesn’t interrupt anymore than he could were it an actual letter.

“... Ummm… I started to fall for you somewhere along the time I got to know you more and more in the mines and you have been nothing but kind to me and no matter how many things I have done wrong… you have been nothing but patient with me. The moment you left my side I felt genuinely lost and I didn’t know what to do… I wanted to tell you yesterday about my family but I didn’t want you to see me as… that except Sans decided when I didn’t want you to see me depressed and ugly to still drop me at your feet… You didn’t reject me. You held me close to you and warmed me up… emotionally and physically. That is why this morning I ran away… because I thought I don’t deserve that kind of love. Your love is pure and unadulterated… and I don’t know if I would be a good fit for you because I live for the moment… but I wanted to let you know how I feel… recap I like you more than a friend but we might not be a great fit because I am live in the moment.” Frisk sat there uncomfortable as silence took over as she waited for him to respond. She debated on kissing him but if he doesn’t feel the same way that would just make this moment just that much more awkward.

“That’s Quite A Lot. I Understand That My Brother Is... Rash At Times. He’s A Little Impatient Too When It Comes To Certain Things. I Had No Reason To Reject You. I’m Glad... H-honestly.” He shifted a little, seeming to have more trouble finding the words than she had. Frisk gently intermingled her fingers with his to give him courage.

He flushed a little. Seeming to think a moment before he was able to find the words he was looking for. “Maybe I’m Not Like My Brother... Who Had Admirers But Never Really Noticed Them.... But... For All My Brother Does Know... He Does Not Know That There Was Someone Else... Once. While In The Mines... She, However, Had No Such Interest In Me. It... Wasn’t Easy.”

“I am sorry. I know that pain very well… it hurts deeply.”

“It Does.... And Watching Her Choose... Someone Else Was Even Worse... But... No One Could Ever Know. Because I Knew If They Did... They Might Come To Resent Her Because Of How Everyone Has Sort Of Always Seen Me.”

“How they see you? You are kind, sweet, hands-...” Frisk flushed before going on because he still hadn’t said if he even liked her back.

“I Am Many Things... But... Being Sans’ Younger Brother.... That Was Mostly All What Most Monsters Thought Of Me As. A Lot Still Do. It Takes A Lot To Get Even An Ounce Of Respect From Any Of Them Under My Own Merit Rather Than Simply Because I Am The Younger Brother Of The Judge. It’s... Been An Uphill Battle.”

“I never thought of you like that… I saw you as you.”

“No... You’re One Of The Few Who Hasn’t Made That Sort Of.... Hmmm, Not Sure What The Right Word For It Is. Either Way, It Was Something I Did Not Expect When I First Met You. I Figured That Once You Knew About My Brother... The Inevitable Would Happen And ... Well... I Wasn’t Even Expecting To Be Able To Be Friends. Much Less....” He trailed off, flushing slightly.

“Much less… Please Papyrus… tell me.” A little beg in her voice as she pleaded.

“I... Only Dreamed That.... Y-you Could Be A... P-potential M-mate... It Was S-something I Knew After I Saw You Again That I Shouldn’t Think About.... But.... It Got Stuck In My Skull. I Couldn’t Stop Thinking Of It.”

“Papyrus… before we go any further… I need to make things clear. I am a very affectionate person and if we… go on and try to see if we are more than friends I will kiss you and hold you and more. I am not sugar coating this because I don’t want you in a position where you are in a relationship you don’t like. I also need to know if you like me… not just as marriage material but for me… those are the two questions I need answers for before we do anything.”

“I Don’t Have Any Problems With Showing Affection. My Brother Is More Reserved Than I In That Sort Of Thing. As For The Relationship... I Don’t Believe In Being With Someone You Don’t At Least Already Like... And... From What I’ve Heard From Sans... There Has Not Been A Case Of Any Monster Becoming Mated To Another For Any Other Reason Beyond That They Wish To Be Together... At Least Not Since Before The War.”

“Well I have to ask so… you sure you up for this. It can get intense? I am working all sorts of hours and most likely I will move you in here to cuddle.”

“Well, I Think I’ve Done A Good Job So Far In Handling Intense. As For Moving In For Cuddles... Well, I Can’t Say I Have Any Objections.”

“Oh love you don’t know what intense I mean.” Frisk smiled as she looked at him.

“Hmmmm... Well Why Don’t You Explain It Then?”

“A demonstration would be better…” Frisk said with a little seductive voice.

“Well, If You Believe That Is N-necessary.” His voice wavered a bit, there was something he was trying not to think about that he knew... he just preferred to keep it there for the moment.

Frisk went to the door and locked it before coming back to Papyrus.

He shifted a little, his soul was humming slightly with a sort of excitement he was trying very hard to ignore.... It could be anything in terms of demonstration and he needed to respect that whatever it was, she obviously didn’t want anyone else to know.

Frisk gently trailed her hand down his shirt until she reached his pants at which she brought her face close to his breathing a little shallow meeting his gaze. He flushed a dark orange as he met her gaze. He swore his soul was shaking like a rattler now. Frisk smirked and backed up a couple of feet turning around as she let Papyrus have a breather for a moment.

He was confused a little by this... What was she doing? The next thing she did was take off her bra using the trick from college and just dropped it on the floor in plain view. Was that.... ? His eye lights darted from the material back to her. Sweet Asgore....

“Are you sure you can handle all this?” Frisk said with a lusty seductive voice that would make any man whimper. She teased removing her pants slowly.

“I’m Willing To Try.” He said after a moment’s pause, there was a soft rumble in his tone.

“I need a firm answer Paps… No try either yes or no because I am all in kind of gal.” Frisk still not looking took off her top

“I See, I’ll Just Have To Jump In With You Then. I’m Not Leaving You Alone.”

“It is not being alone Papyrus it is to choose to be with the person because of something more than just seeing them everyday… I see you as an individual that brings me joy and love.” The pants were off and so was her underwear.

“You’ve Always Been A Beautiful Soul To Me. I Want To B-be With You.” There was no hesitation, even with the slight stammer.

“If that is the case… you know what you need to do…” Frisk said moving slightly to tease her body to him.

He stood from where he’d been sitting and moved over to stand behind her, He didn’t give it too much thought as he left the gloves on the night stand before he reached her. He put his hands on her shoulders lightly, gently stroking her skin.

“I Accept You For Who You Are, Every Part Of You.... The Perfect And Imperfect... Or Perhaps To Me You Are Perfect Because I Am In Love With You.” He says softly.

“Paps It is good too see the imperfections it is who we are… but yeah I love you too… Now… let’s see how shocked you will be in a second.” Frisk turned around to expose her front nude body to Papyrus as she put a hand on his shoulder and let it slide down his arm. He flushed a dark shade, but gently cupped her face with his hands, his eye lights meeting her gaze. She smiled up at him.

“You are making this difficult you know that…” Frisk teased.

He didn’t respond, not verbally, as he closed the distance between them. The kiss was tender, but there was a hint of heat in it nonetheless. She is like fire the moment it touched dry material it goes up in flames. She pressed him down into the bed kissing him with a deep heat. Her hands playing with his shirt as she moaned softly into the kisses. He pulled her closer, one hand gently squeezing her bottom as he returned the heated kisses; trembling a little. He trailed a few kisses along her neck and, at some point between those kisses, had discarded the shirt. There weren’t any marks along his ribs like with his brother, but there were plenty along his arms.

“Now I am going to… give you an … option…” Frisk said breathlessly as she looked into his eye lights

“On?”

“I know you haven’t… well anyway since this might be your first time… you may not feel like going all the way. So I can just give you a hand job or a blow job… if you want?” Frisk nipped at his neck as he thought about it.

He considered it a moment as he held her close to him, his hands skimming along her sides to her breasts even as he answered; there was something a little... feral...

“And What If What I Want Is You?” Frisk smiled at that response as she got close to his ear canal and whispered with a lustful tone.

“Then you better ravish me hard and fast… and don’t hold back…”

“Be Careful What You Wish For...” His tone had dropped a near full octave.

“I ain’t playing around… you are in the big leagues little monster and I want someone who takes control in the bedroom… is it going to be you?” Frisk bit his shoulder a little rougher.


	24. Chapter 24

He shivered and flipped them over, a growl rising in him before he nibbled at her throat, his fingers skimming along her flesh to find sensitive spots and when he found one he didn’t hesitate to dig into that spot for a moment.

“Bite me… harder…. I thought you were a monster not a rodent…” She moaned as she bit him as her hands messed with his chest.

“A Little Impatient Are We?” He croons, the magic was pooling in his canines before he sank them into her shoulder. While there wasn’t any pain, the pressure was still there.

“Yes… fuck… that feels so good… “

The magic raced through her even as he moved on, trailing bites along other places, but not actually piercing her skin like the first bite. It would be enough though to leave a few marks even as one hand impatiently discarded the rest of the clothes before sliding between her legs. Running along the sensitive flesh of the inner thighs.

“Oh you want this… all of this… god you want it so bad…”

He shifted to bite one nipple even as his hand met her core, stroking the soft flesh he found. As a soft, possessive growl seems to come from him. She moaned as he found a spot that made her twitch a little as she leaned back moaning loudly. He didn’t hesitate to exploit that spot, putting more pressure into it. She started to breathe hard as she rubbed against his fingers several more moans escape her. Her free hand rubbed against her own breast.

He thrust the fingers against that spot, shuddering a little from the feel of her against him, the magic had gathered pretty quickly.

“Feel how…. tight I am… ooohhh… how it will squeeze you clean…”

“So Perfectly Shaped.... “ He nearly purrs before shifting to slide into her with a quick, hard thrust.

“Fuck… now we… aahhh are talking…. oh god…”

He thrust harder in response to her words, his bites to her neck had less pressure if only to keep from tearing into her, but other than that he didn’t show any sort of sign of having any more restraint. She gripped the sheets under her as she left him have his way with her in any way or form. She quickly became a moaning mess as she rubs against him wanting more.

It only eggs him to thrust harder and faster.

“S-So Good And Beautiful...” 

“Mmmmhhhmmm Paps fuck… “ She can feel herself on the edge as she looked at him.

“Mine. All. Mine.” He growls with lustful possessiveness, punctuating each word with a hard thrust into her. With the last thrust it came with her release as her womanhood clasped down hard on his magic. As she tries to catch her breath. He kisses her with heated passion, another thrust and he hits his own release.

Lilly and Sans were in the next room they were getting somewhat busy when they couldn’t help but stop upon hearing some noise.

“You don’t think… do you?” Lilly asked Sans with a flush.

“dunno... not sure i wanna.”

“... I just heard her say harder… I think we should go to my room.”

“agreed.” He teleported them both to the other room.

“Well… ummm… I think they like each other…”

Sans laughed at that, he couldn’t help it. Like wasn’t the word he would have chose, which was why it struck him as funny. Lilly giggled just because he was laughing.

“yeah... must be a lotta like going on in that room.” He says as he tries to get the laughter under control.

“Well… I don’t think I want to know…”

“i’d rather not imagine it.”

Frisk started to breath hard as the pair laid down to take a nap. He nuzzled against her, wrapping them in the blankets.

“I am yours? You say?”

“All Or Nothing.” He affirms without hesitation.

“Ooohhh… I like this side of you so assertive… so possessive… I am all in…” Frisk went a little quiet as she says the next part as almost to reassure herself. “You won’t hurt me… right? Emotionally I mean... I don’t think… I can do it again…” She nuzzled up to him still even feeling her nerves rise a little.

“I Would Never Hurt You Like That.” He reassures, he lightly ran his hand over some of the forming bruises, his hand glowing with healing magic to ease the aches and help her mend. “I Will Take Care Of You, As Long As I Exist.”

“I would like that... I am sorry if I came off a little... ummm.. extreme.” Frisk acted totally different then 10 minutes ago as if a light switch was flipped as she let Papyrus heal her wounds. “I actually wrote you another letter… I guess I should have just gave it to you instead of putting you in a position where I forced you basically to make love to me..”

“I Have No Regrets.” He murmurs, lightly tracing the mark along her left shoulder; it was of an orange shield with crossbones behind it.

“Really? Even though I was mean and used you? I… I don’t deserve this kindness Paps… you deserve so much better.”

“You Are Too Hard On Yourself My Dear.” He says gently.

“You are being too kind… I think for our sake we should cool it a little now we know how we feel about each other… I still might ummm… pull you in for a heated kiss and I like to cuddle with you at night if that is okay?”

“I’m Fine With That.” He nuzzles against her, a soft rumbling sound coming from him. It wasn’t purring but it was similar in nature. She kissed his cheek feeling sleep take over as she slept better that night than she can ever remember.

Lilly woke up the next morning bright and early and went on her morning walk with Gerson as usual. She didn’t wake Sans up as she left leaving him to sleep but left a note and a small breakfast for Sans in case he did wake up before she got back. Toast and ketchup. They were discussing on things as she noticed some guys seeming to follow them. They were a few feet away but it was pretty clear they were not there for a friendly chat as Lilly kept an eye behind her she guided the pair into a busy restaurant knowing that they shouldn’t attack in there but forgot Gerson was a monster temporarily as eyes settled on the pair the owner called the police.

“This is a right bad situation.” He mutters.

“I am sorry Gerson… I-I didn’t mean to make things worse.”

“No, don’t fuss youngin’, you did what you thought was best. You got to look out for yerself.”

“I am not leaving you… you are the first monster to trust me and I won’t betray you now either.” The humans backed up against the wall just scared.

“Hmmm.... maybe a bit’o theatrics can salvage this... what do you think?” He murmurs.

“I am all in… just lead the way.” She muttered back.

“Well, technically ya’d be doin’ the leadin’.” He says softly.

“You mean as … a master?” She asked quickly.

“Mmmm.” He muttered in affirmation.

“O-okay… just this once…” She said as she started to laugh loudly.

“Oh look at you fools… have you never seen a … pet before. Seriously, I would think you found yourself in danger. Do you think I wouldn’t…. collar him like the…. creature he is?” Lilly struggled at parts but the humans started relaxing in part she was kinda relieved to see the police because the guys initially following them dispersed seeing them.

“Come along Gerson… We need to go for your daily walk… Pets can’t live with them can’t live without them. Am I right?”

Gerson only nods his head, keeping his gaze on one claw that held the walking stick he always carried with him. Lilly and him leave and made it outside to run into the police.

“Miss if that monster is your pet do you have it registered?” Said one police officer the second police officer seemed offended.

“Jack that is a living breathing able to think creature… don’t make it sound like this is alright to do. They shouldn’t be collared up for some amusement for children. Miss you should be ashamed for doing this… but yeah the law says you need to register… your pet… I am sorry sir to call you that.”

Gerson wished he could say something, but for sake of appearances he needed to keep silent.

“Than me and Gerson can roam free?” Lilly asked as bad as it sounded to do this maybe she can get the others registered and so they can have temporary freedom until all the legislation goes through.

“Yeah if you call it free…” Keith said with a little aggravation in his tone.

Gerson nods a little, it wouldn’t be such a bad idea..... and it wasn’t like humans could know if a monster was free of being chained or not.

“Good… I would like to know where to get the paperwork and officers thank you so much. What is your names? I am Lilly and this is my…. pet Gerson.”

“I am Keith… and this is my partner Jack and the paperwork is all done there.” Lilly likes Keith and she looked over to Gerson if it seemed okay to hand him a SAM card to make contact with him. Gerson seemed to give a small nod, barely noticeable as he was seeming to not look at anyone in particular.

“Hey Keith… Would you be so kind and help me to the court house? Gerson has trouble walking and…” Keith raises his hand and looked over to Jack.

“I am going to take them to the courthouse in the cruiser. Can you walk the beat for a bit alone or do you want to go for a ride?”

“Nah I am going to go sit at the restaurant and take a 10 minute break by then you will be back. My legs are killing me.” Jack kidded as Keith helped Gerson by putting an arm under him to help support him.

Gerson said nothing, but out of view of the other, lightly patted one hand in silent appreciation. Keith smiled, that is what a cop is supposed to do. Help others. Sure there were some bad cops out there but for the most part cops just try to make it by like everyone else. He got them to the car and let Gerson sit up front with him as it was a much more comfortable seat and put Lilly in the back of the cruiser.

“I don’t know if you ever been in a car Gerson but they can go very fast and since that is the case. You may get car sickness if you do don’t hesitate to tell me also see that clip on the upper right side it clicks into the clip below. Don’t want to break the click it or tick it with a cop now. Don’t ya’?” Keith said winking buckling himself in and starting the engine.

“Wow… you genuinely care about monster don’t you?” Lilly said as Keith seemed offended about that statement.

“First of all yes I do care about monsters in general because everyone deserve equal rights… second I just treat everyone equally. If Gerson was commiting a crime… I would arrest him. It is just doing the right thing. Finally I wouldn’t go around saying that… it is just bad manners. I mean I don’t go around saying to individuals and asking them “Do you like humans?” I mean it should be just common sense…” Keith sighs a little noticing Gerson was having trouble with the seat belt volunteering himself to buckle him in before leaving. “I just feel if we all take a moment and realize to be more understanding, that to think that we are better than everyone else is just a creation we made up from pride… and you know that saying.” There was a bit of a chuckle from the turtle.

“Aye, I know the saying lad.”

“Hey nice to get to talk to you Mr. Gerson… Wait are you going to get into trouble?” Keith said looking at the rear view mirror as Lilly flushed from the earlier statements.

“Trying to avoid it lad. I might be old, but things here aren’t as they appear.”

“...What is going on?” Keith asks as they pull into the court house.

“Why don’t you explain lass?”

“I am basically second in command of a group called SAM an organization that is dedicated to helping freeing monsters. This is my good friend Gerson. We were on our routine walk when we noticed several humans started to follow us closely and well we ran into the restaurant seeking shelter because… not only for Gerson’s safety but for me and my unborn child.”

“Not that I needed such, but we don’t want to broadcast the fact a monster is walkin’ about as free as any human. I believe you understand the reason why of that.”

“Yeah I do... I heard of your organization but I had no idea that … so Gerson is …” Keith was trying to organize his thoughts as he processed all the new information.

“A free monster, yes I am lad. It was a very covert operation their group put into action to help us with our original plan to leave.”

“Well the good news I am so for you guys being free. I will gladly help you sign up as …. Pets until you guys come up with an alternative solution, bad news… is that well you said this in a police officer’s cab… this is all recorded I have to take you guys in. I don’t want to but I am bound by law.”

“Only if you really want to laddie.... See, one of our own is pretty smart.... She designed this little trinket to disrupt audio feed of surveillance cameras while Lilly and I are on our walks since we insisted on going into public places.” He motions to the top of the staff, it looks like a rune stone.

“So… this whole recording… please tell me I don’t have to…”

“Well, far as they know you’re havin’ technical difficulties.”

“The other thing I need to warn you is that you will need to have a human with a monster after dusk. It is not my laws I just abide by it.”

“Don’t you worry too much about that lad, but we appreciate the warning.”

“I was wondering... if I may join such a organization… I still want to be a cop but I want to help?” Gerson looks over at Lilly.

“I think that would be up Frisk… but Sans can read souls so maybe he should talk to him first to just make sure.”

“I’m sure we could arrange for both... seein’ as how they both seem to be near one another when not with their mates.” Lilly flushed as she looked down.

“Yeah… I know…” Keith looked at the pair strangely and looked at the time.

“Here I will give you my business card and my personal cell is on there to call. Thanks guys… Oh Gerson will you need help with getting around?” Keith asked with concern in his voice.

“I’ll be fine, but thank you for the concern.”

“Oh okay… well it is nice meeting you guys.” Keith waited until they both got out of the car and into the courthouse before leaving the pair. Gerson followed Lilly inside, keeping his gaze on where he was going rather than on her, but he could still defend her if necessary. He just didn’t want to do so because that would raise more issues than it would solve.

  
  


Lilly had to continue this charade through the courthouse. To say it was awkward wasn’t awkward would be lying as it seemed there were three types… the first saw Gerson as a pet, good or bad, that should have not been in the building for it wasn’t necessary for pets there, the second kind saw Gerson as a elderly monster that didn’t seem to pose a threat and even said hi to him, and the third… they followed them throughout the building pointing out any and all violations that they broke and it was getting to the point where it is was downright rude of some of them. Lilly grabbed all the forms they had and asked the counter lady if it is okay to print more.

“Yeah like whatever… just make sure ya pet don’t piss on the floor okay?” Lilly get feel her face burn up as she wanted to scream to the lady that Gerson wasn’t a pet. “Oh and do you have papers like he is for like… helping with ptsd or something because pets are not allowed in here unless they are that kind…” Lilly just explained to the counter gal just a minute ago she was getting papers to register Gerson. Why would she have the permits to have a helper pet.

“No, I don’t…” Lilly could see the smirk cross the gal’s face as she pressed the button locking off the area. This day keeps getting longer and longer…

“My pet is docile… and he won’t fight.” The message wasn’t much for the counter lady as it was for Gerson so he wouldn’t get hurt. “Well if you finish your paperwork with the pet thing… I guess he can like go free… you will still have to like talk to a cop and what-not…” Lilly did what the counter lady told her as she scribbled the information out for him. It needed to be done to make sure he didn’t have to get punished. The cops soon arrive as Lilly gave the info and she gave his pet’s license. The cops were not the same cops they had met earlier.

“Miss I need to ask for you to come with us for some questioning.” The cops were serious and they did not seem amused as they looked at Gerson. Lilly looked at them weird but complied.

“What is wrong officers? We are just about to leave…” Lilly kept eyeing the pair.

Gerson moves over to Lily’s side, he doesn’t like this. They grab Gerson’s paperwork and glanced over it and than grabbed Gerson’s hand to look for something and they whisper amongst themselves. This was not good.

He was eyeing the two out of the corner of his eye, he could hear them and moved away a bit.

“Gerson… if this gets ugly... go get Sans…”

“Missy... if this gets ugly... you run, leave them to me. don’t argue now.” He says softly. The cops return in a moment and told her to turn around to be arrested.

“What for?” Lilly said as the handcuffs are placed on her.

“You are a member of the SAM organization and recently they been suspected of breaking into a mine. You wouldn’t know about that… would you?” The cop was not gentle at all.

Gerson moved over to her and tapped the cuffs, loosening them. This was about to get ugly fast..... He knew it.

  
“No… Gerson… let them have this moment… Don’t … please…”

“No.” He turned from her this time and raised his head to look at the officer who had spoken.

“Since when, young man, do you have the right to arrest someone against their will without probable cause? Suspicions are not probable cause.”

“It is called a warrant…”

“And you don’t have one and why would you because you certainly could not have known at any point of time who she was.”

“No but we can take her in for questioning for 24 hours… now if you don’t mind…”

“Only if she agrees, you cannot detain her “for questioning” without probable cause.” He stamped the cane, it wasn’t just for show, but it sent a distress signal directly to Alphys.

“Yes we can and we do have probable cause… you are free to go sir… but …”

“Like hell you do. And don’t but me you young whippersnapper.” The cop just told his partner to put Lilly in the car as he tries to be patient with the monster.

He didn’t get far before falling flat on his face. The movement too quick for either to see, putting the old turtle between the cops and Lilly.

“....Sir, … just wait there and …”

“Don’t sir me. I know law. I know how this stupid system of yours works, how you use blind justice, how you use “probable cause" for your own ways and just how corrupt you can be even when you’re sworn to protect.”

“I am under orders. I follow them… and she is not being prosecuted she is going in for breaking the law. If she doesn’t go in now it will get worse…”

“I couldn’t give two hoots as to whether the president of this nation gave you this order. You are OUT of line and don’t tell me you haven’t broken a law or two in your day, whether it was from ignorance or sheer stupidity.... Wonder how many kids you arrest for stealing food from grocery stores on a daily basis... or old folks.”

“Okay… you are out of line there…” The cop pushed a button on his belt to cancel magic within the area it would stun Gerson for a moment. It is used for “pets” to stun them.

“No. I am a monster who has the right to defend what’s mine and you crossed a line you shouldn’t sonny.” Of course the cop couldn’t know the old turtle hadn’t even used magic yet. The cop attempted to put Lilly in the car only to fail again; what he had done had nothing to do with magic at all; he looked at Gerson not angrily just tired. He didn’t want to be there as much as the monster thought he did. The mayor was up in arms about SAM and he just did what he was told. Plus with the recent fights downtown he was under a lot of stress.

“What is going on? I keep falling… and I am just trying to get my job done.”

“I might be old sonny, but that doesn’t mean I’m incapacitated. Find a line of work that doesn’t have you wrongly taking away pregnant women.”

“....She is pregnant? I had no idea…”

“Why else do you think I’m protective of her? Honestly..... You humans sometimes can be duller than rocks.”

“Hey… before judging me. I had no idea… I just had a job to do.”

“If you used your brain and asked rather than jumping about like a dog on a leash ya’d know.”

“Gerson… stop… please… don’t make it worse….” Lilly begs as the officer uncuffs her.

“Worse? There’s a law about freedom of speech! Ya can’t arrest or do nuthin’ to someone who is passively talking.”

“You are not a citizen of this country…”

“And you’re more alien to this soil than I am sonny seeing as your family was nothin’ but a bunch of immigrants. So don’t go shaking that load of dirt at me like it means anything more than the paper it’s on. You humans think that just because you’re in a place you can call it your own and make everything your way and the natives have no rights because of who they are or in my case, what.”


	25. Chapter 25

“GERSON SHUT UP!” Lilly yells at him. Does he not realize that making these guys mad can cause more trouble for them in the long run. Sure he gets to say what he wants but it can make monster’s lives miserable for they won’t have the abilities like he does.

“Sit down before you hurt yourself girl. I’ve been silent long enough. I’ve spent 982 YEARS in silence. I will not be talked down to by a pair who think they are better because of a scrap of paper barely a couple centuries old.”

“Right... Failed to control pet… write a ticket for Lilly and if you continue I will just arrest her for that. Breaking the law. The ones you say we don’t follow.”

“You arrest her... you’ll be dead.” He warns and points his staff. Lilly went up to Gerson and gripped his hand pulling at it trying to get him to move away.

“That is a threat against a officer… You threatening to kill us?”

He was pointing at something though, behind the two men was a drone, hovering, recording everything.

“Turn around humans.” They looked up at the cameras and back at them.

The drone beeped affirmatively as he lowered the staff.

“We haven’t done anything against the law and the recording is fine…”

“You’ve done everything against morals.... Moral law is always law no matter where you live. Attacking verbally a monster and a human who is pregnant without probable cause and then threatening both with the law as if you are a superior being. You forget that it is not your chef or the mayor of this town who ensures you have a job. It is the citizens you protect.”

“What offensive language have I used on you? Have I not called you sir and been trying to explain the situation and I will have you know just because she is pregnant doesn’t mean she can’t come in for questioning.” The officer was rubbing his forehead and was getting upset.

“Who said it was offensive language? And being pregnant, in the laws of monsters is everything. That is your future that sits there and you tell me that doesn’t mean anything? She has no reason to go with you anymore than you have any reason to question her. You expect to “detain” her just on a suspicion you can’t even prove and you speak of a warrant you don’t even have.” They pull the warrant and hand it over to show a copy of it to Gerson.

“Gerson…” Lilly texted Sans as she sees this getting ugly.

Lilly: Gerson lost his f’ing mind… He is trying to get us arrested. He threatened a cop for god sake… Get us out of here.

“Uh huh.... Right... I believe this gives you the right... according to this... to question someone... not one bit of this says you have any right to detain anyone.”

S: no. he hasn’t lost his mind. he’s being perfectly reasonable... and stalling for time. this entire incident is live... by the way. he’s challenging the system... anyway, i’ve been watching the whole thing out of sight... behind that empty desk to your left actually.... so if you want to leave i’ll get you out of here.

Lilly was beyond upset not only with the cops and she just left Gerson behind giving up trying to get him out of there. She was even upset with Sans as she just didn’t understand why they couldn’t just go. Lilly went down the sidewalk leaving the pair as Gerson ranted on and Sans sat behind a desk while the cops looked bored.

Sans waited to see what she had to say about that. He wasn’t interfering for the moment because there wasn’t any real danger to anyone; there was no point. He followed behind in the shadows. Gerson had eventually left himself and walked down a different path in a huff about the whole thing. So much for a peaceful day.... Humans really could mess up things; not that they were entirely to blame.... At least not the current generation. It was the ancestors, but that didn’t mean the current generation got off scott free either. They had the power to change things for the better, and what did they do? Not a thing. Gerson might not hate humans but he had a very long bitter streak against them and their kind. He had only accepted Lilly and Frisk because they had shown to be different. He was not simply going to roll over because some other human said so.

Lilly kicked at every can and she could feel tears streamed down her face as she just continued on not wanting to deal with either Gerson or Sans. She eventually sat on the bench at the park. Sans had a feeling he should keep his distance, so he did, but he at least stuck around to make sure she was safe. He didn’t blame her for being upset... but he didn’t blame Gerson either... that turtle had been through a lot and after nearly a thousand years of injustice... did he not have a right to speak his mind? To speak of the injustice he felt even if it did nothing?

“I know you are there… Come out… I am so mad at you I can literally scream.” Lilly said knowing Sans was somewhere close.

“what for?” He asks after a moment from beneath a tree almost a yard away.

“What for? WHAT FOR? You let Gerson go off on a tangent on live air... You think for one moment MY FACE ON TV would help… I am pregnant Sans. Now they have a target… On top of it if you think that this will win us any popularity

“yeah, i know. wasn’t my idea to put it on the air. you’ll need to discuss that with alphys, who was in charge of the tech, and frisk who gave her the idea that we should stream some things. though i doubt that’s what she had in mind when she suggested ‘live events in the future.’ when we were talking..”

“I am just so frustrated with you two…”

“i am not sure what you expected me to do... trying to silence him would be... like trying to stop a dam from breaking.”

“No… but you have your shortcuts… and you chose not to do it on purpose and don’t lie to me…”

“i don’t think you realize why i didn’t. firstly because i’d rather not be on camera, secondly, i don’t want to advertise my abilities either because if i do that then the monsters will pressure me to go on a blood spree more than ever and not in a way i think you want to see.”

“Fine… how about that grab your soul thing you did to me… Don’t tell me he has no soul now... “

“i don’t see what you think that would do. gravity magic would not have helped the situation. if anything i think those cops would have freaked out if i had done something like that. don’t tell me you don’t think you’d freak out if some monster starting flying and you didn’t know what was going on.”

“Pull him away… Oh… sure that is what my fear is right now… Not the fact that SAM might get recognized by the media as endorsing cop killing…” Lilly was rubbing her head.

“some how i do not think that was the message that crossed the air... because i didn’t hear it. so... i’ve no idea what he said that would have you say that.”

“I am going home… you and your friend can enjoy the craziness you developed. I and your baby will try to figure out how to resolve it….” Lilly left him there walking ahead.

Sans just wondered what she was talking about, but didn’t reply or ask. Obviously he’d missed something... but she wasn’t going to tell him it seemed. Well, he still needed to keep an eye on her. He didn’t trust humans... especially not after Gerson had that tirade... it wasn’t going to be a good thing, he knew... but it wasn’t as bad as she was thinking. Apparently Gerson had said more, however, than the camera had gotten... why else would she be so upset? Something about cop killing? What had the old turtle possibly said that he hadn’t heard?

Frisk was chewing out Alphys as she pointed out the TV media was making it a mess of SAM’s reputation.

“You don’t understand Alphys social justice and FRICKEN justice is two different things… just because we know it is right doesn’t mean we can go around doing what we want.”

“Something that needs to be ratified.” Another voice speaks up. Toriel had entered the room as she had spoken about the different justices.

“Really your… highness… I am not in the mood. I saw the footage and you are not helping.”

“I can see that, but you are not helping the situation either.”

“Really? Really? You answer the hundreds of calls that are threatening to shut us down… and burn down my building… and my employees calling because they are SCARED to come back. I am up to here… Gerson went over my head and that is so uncalled for… we are barely making a wave and I am struggling to keep everyone safe.”

“I did answer many of them, you were too busy with the chaos to notice. I’m aware of what he has done and I know it was uncalled for, but I do not think that things are so bad. All things considered seeing as how I was born during the war itself.”

“Queen Toriel… have you have ever heard of the phrase there is a time and place for everything… THIS IS NOT THE TIME NOR THE PLACE!”

“Yes, I’m aware, but telling off Alphys for her mistake, as well as Gerson, will not fix the damage. It will not change anything. I am not saying they are above punishment by any means, simply that first we should deal with what the real problem is and then concern ourselves with the minor things.”

“Oh… should I be cool with it… I am dealing with the situation as I go along… Lilly is out there and now people have identified her and her family… using Facebook and other social media accounts. I have to move her family here…”

“Yes, it is very - unfortunately - easy to track anyone these days because you humans have decided to put yourselves out there without any thought as to what can be used against you or even the thought that it will be. Do you really think that your friend thought that anything she put up would be used against her?”

“Remind me to lecture her parents to stop putting baby pictures of her and her growing up... Queen Toriel just… go back to answering calls… I don’t need another voice yelling at me..”

“When you are done attempting to lecture one of my subjects, I’ll consider it. Please remember that neither you nor I are under any obligation to answer to one another. The monsters answer to me, the humans to you. This balance we have is a precarious one at best.”

“... I will remember that... I thought we had a pretty good respect since you are living for free, eating my food, and getting the best service for free from me and my gang… don’t threaten me…”

“While that is all well and good... I am afraid gratitude can only go so far. Such as you saw when one of my own monsters tried to destroy this entire operation from the inside out. Unfortunate as that incident was. I will never say I am ungrateful for anything you have done or offered, but we have set no rules between us upon anything. Even if you were queen of all humans.... The situation would not change. There as been no time to set any specifics.”

“I am none… I am nothing… I am trying to save my friend. She right now has her life out on the line… She is pregnant with a hybrid and you think this is me being angry I will show you anger…”

“Yes, but you are not the only one.... And the least of which that responsibility falls upon. Not because you are human or anything.” Frisk’s eyes flare red threatening as she points to the door not asking, demanding she leave. She was beyond flustered as she

“Alphys, come.” Toriel says gently.

“Really… Alphys I need you to get the footage down to protect Lilly… She is Undyne's best friend… do it for her… please…”

Alphys looked at the two then sighed.

“S-sorry.... “ She scurried after the queen.

Frisk shut down the website completely trying to save any little bit she can as she smashes the computer out of frustration and cried there. Her friend’s face and Gerson was plastered on televisions everywhere. It was a living nightmare for Frisk as Lilly got home and went to Frisk’s room.

Alphys spent the night speaking with the queen at great length before tapping into a small wristwatch. Working to do what could be done from the little device, making every video of the footage that was uploaded onto the internet turn into a virus that would crash any computer. It took Alphys several hours to code this while talking with the queen, but only an hour to make a reality. Frisk eventually went to her bedroom and saw Lilly curled up in her bed crying as Frisk wrapped her arms around her trying to comfort her.

“It is okay… Your parents are being picked up by a volunteer as we speak. Papyrus is making supper and I guess we are not allowed to talk to each other…”

Sans paced in the bedroom. He wasn’t sure about all of this... he was furious with the old turtle but there wasn’t anything he could do about him summoning the drone.... Or what little had been captured.... The segment, he’d seen, was barely even two minutes long in its entirety and the drone had left after that. There wasn’t much at all to say about it other than mostly confusion at an old turtle lecturing a couple of cops on something. Tensions were running high for some reason too. He wanted to get to the bottom of this but Gerson had said little to nothing on the incident and had been about as helpful as his mate sadly.

Frisk went to Sans room and knocked on the door.

“come in.”

“This night sucks…” Frisk said as she came in rubbing her head.

“if i had a ribbon for “understatement of the year” i’d give it to you.”

“Queen Toriel is mad at me because I got mad at Alphys for releasing the drone without my permission… It is bad Sans… her face is everywhere… I didn’t want her to be … I am scared for Lilly… I got her family coming here but the death threats are coming in already…”

“yeah... you and me both frisk. i don’t think the queen is mad at you though.... i think tension’s been high since the thing went live and the media tore into it without any idea what they even had. hell... even i’m not fully sure what this is all about.”

“Lilly and I talked. I guess the cops are trying to question her for being involved with SAM but Gerson refused to let her go to the precinct. Eventually it got out she was pregnant and the cops released her... but instead of going home Gerson went on a rant and made things worse.” 

“hmmm, question is.... why would any of that set him off? if they asked her to go with them... it shouldn’t have been a problem... there’s more to this than just that i think because he’s not really the violent type.”

“I seen the whole footage Sans and Lilly said there was no real violence except for the very beginning with the cuffs but cuffs just hurt in general… don’t ask… college years I was pretty wild… Anyway… the only violence would be the cops kept falling down which I think would have to be on Gerson’s part. There is the part where they have a warrant for questioning… well actually I think it is a subpoena but … who knows... if this doesn’t ruin SAM I don’t know what will.” Frisk sighed as she sat on the bed. 

“Yeah, but not even the camera is quick enough to catch what he did. it’s a rather old trick that trips up a lot of people... place something on a shoelace and over they go... i barely caught the hint that was what he was even doing to the poor guy.“

“It is not the tripping or the arresting that bugs me….”

“also... i’m pretty sure that while it’s not violent to cuff someone, they had no reason to cuff her. lily isn’t the type to just antagonize people. even if we don’t know what was said before... she wouldn’t have made the cops mad enough to cuff her and doing so over a few questions is called “unnecessary force” if i recall right.”

“Yes, but they can use necessary force if they feel that they need to protect themselves or when they arrest someone or question to detain them. It is a legal practice. She wasn’t shoved to the ground or kicked... “

“you know lilly just as well as i do. there was no way they had any reason to feel threatened by her in any way, shape or form. and i’d bet gold that was one of the things that set gerson off. he knew they were doing something they shouldn’t be and he was detaining them in the spot to keep her and the baby safe... i dunno why he thought the cops were a threat... but a monster’s instincts are never wrong.”

“... Sans… will you just hear me out for a moment…” Frisk asked wondering if any of them would really just hear her out without telling her what she thought was wrong.

“fine, just don’t try and justify those cops. i’m only reasonable to a point you know.”

“Nope... but I will say this I need to say when Lilly asked Gerson to quit… he wouldn’t … When I asked the queen to give me space… she wouldn’t… It is hard to help on both sides as if they don’t want to be heard because at the end we are all living under one roof and I am trying my hardest to protect you all.”

Sans listened and was silent a long moment before he had this to say.

“if situations were reversed i still cannot think it would be any easier... though i have considered the matter many times and with gerson.... asking him, sometimes, to be tolerant of the things that humans have put into this world is like asking a holocust victim to face up to their captor and have to live side by side with them and be civil about it despite everything they were put through. i’m not saying that it is right, but that is the best comparison that your human history has as to what was done to us.”

“... Sans... do not compare holocust victim to this… This is nowhere near the same.”

“and why not? we’ve both been starved.... worked until we died.... mistreated because of what we are simply because someone decided they thought we were inferior to them... tortured... families ripped apart..... you can’t tell me that what we went through wasn’t any of that.”

“One… Gerson was free to go, two you are saying those cops have agenda against him.”

“no, you’re not listening to what i’m saying. i made a comparison to get you to understand how difficult this is for the old turtle to deal with. except that for him... it isn’t just one group... it’s an entire species.”

“Sans… you want me to sympathize.”

“no, i’m asking you to try and understand. you don’t have to agree with me.”

“I do… I do a million times over… but you need to understand… I have volunteers and their families lives who depend on me for their safety… Gerson might have fucked that up for everyone.”

“and did you not tell them the risks when they agreed to help? or did you simply not plan for the worst? expecting that things would go smoothly without incident or major problems?”

“You are right I told them sunshine and rainbows will come right through that door. Sans of course I warned them… it still doesn’t me I don’t care about their families.”

“if you warned them, you are not responsible for what happens to them because they knew the risks but thought it worth it anyway. just as you knew the risks you were taking when you walked into that mine cave when it came to deciding to aide us.”

“Fine… you like to reverse roles lets do it to you… How would you feel if your group demanded that you have to do the prophecy the way it is stated… you know the risk… “

“if i’m being honest.... about what i feel now since they are already doing that regardless. you just don’t hear about it because they believe your role in the prophecy is over. so they’re spending time pushing me to do what it says... more often than not when no human is around to hear it. and we have other means of communication so even if your helpers are around i still hear about it.”

“So you know the risk … but do you do it… just because you were warned… or do you still help out because you find yourself connected on a deeper level than just a coworker… because I know most of the families…”

“doing the right thing is easy said no one ever.”

“Don’t lecture me about protecting my ENTIRE family… everyone in this household is my family… I lost my parents and it killed me that day… I will not go through that pain again. Now listen to me… if you wan-….” She stopped talking the moment she heard the sigh because she knew he wasn’t listening. She opened her heart to his suggestions but he wasn’t going to do the same.

He sighs but says nothing else. It wasn’t that he wasn’t listening to her, but that he knew she was too caught up in this personally to think clearly and that anything she was trying to say would inevitably be lost in whatever words she was pushed to say. It was not a good time to talk through this apparently. He wondered if there ever would be... it was not an easy subject.

Frisk stood up and just stood at the doorway.

“You choose your own path… never forget that. The prophecy doesn’t control you. You have a kid… too.”

“no, but when you’re someone who much of is expected simply because you were born.... You cannot help being pushed into many paths in your attempt to escape it... what is that one saying...... he who rushes to avoid something inevitably falls into it? i forget.... needless to say i think emotions have run too high for anything of value to have come through tonight after a point.”

“Sans… I say the only voice you need to listen to is the one that protects Lilly in the end. No one else… well except for your child and not even Paps… Lilly is your mate… She needs you…”


	26. Chapter 26

“aye. but she is not my only responsibility. and just because of her existence they will not leave me be.”

“She is now... until that baby is an adult if need be I will kick them out of my place…”

“if only it were that simple.... i truly wish it was... but it is not.”

“Sans you are not the only one with problems.”

“i’m not saying i am.”

“Go to Lilly…” Frisk said as she rubbed her forehead feeling like throwing up. Papyrus was gone and she missed him like crazy.

“i’ll try. by the way, there is something you can do to ease that.”

“Ease what?..” Frisk said not sure what is going on.

“the separation symptoms you feel.”

“Where did Papyrus go and I would love any kind of drugs you have…”

“it’s not drugs. touch the mark, connect with the magic there.” Frisk placed her hand on the mark and tries to concentrate on the magic not sure if it was working or not.

“try to reach out to it with your own magic.” Her hand glowed red using her magic as she tried to think of Papyrus. After a few seconds the symptoms began to subside.

“Where is Paps, Sans?” Frisk said not seeing him all day.

“hmmm, probably with Lilly's parents i’d think. introducing himself and... talking to them. he can be a chatterbox sometimes.”

“I see… that is fine… I am so tired of … all this politics… I miss him and just being him.”

“politics always make things worse rather than better, especially when your day is bad to begin with.”

“... Yeah… I will sit on Paps bed until you two get done… Just… don’t make it about you or the monsters... you will understand in a moment…”

“hope you’re right about that. i might need more than what i have to get anywhere...” He sighed again before he left the room to make an attempt... not sure what would happen or if she’d even talk to him. Lilly missed Sans but at the same time felt frustrated with him. How could he just watch from the sidelines like that… that is what upset her the most at least he could have done was text her to let her know about the recording so she could have not been there. She didn’t want to be on TV at all. Lilly waited for Frisk return as she laid in the bed.

He wondered if this was a bad idea as he lightly rapped on the door.

“Come on in… no reporters though… I don’t want an interview…” Lilly lightly teased thinking it was Frisk.

“. . . well, that’s better than a knock, knock joke in response.”

“Hey Sans... come on sit with me for awhile.” Lilly offered as she on the bed. He came into the room and sat next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply trying to think what to do. He put an arm around her, but he still didn’t understand what Frisk had been trying to tell him with that last few words before he’d left her in his room.

“I always thought of myself being a collected individual that could look at a situation and no matter how bad it may appear try to find the solution to it… but boy this one is a tough cookie…” Lilly began as she took his hand. “See the world can be a dark place sometimes… but if we only frame it as a bad thing we never see the light... and if we always from a good we can never improve.” Lilly flipped her hand to show her hand compared to Sans' to emphasize this point. He simply listened to her without saying anything.

“I can feel your stress Sans… the pressure you feel but it came to a head today with everyone jumping on everyone’s throats forgetting the one rule I ask of everyone… Do you know what that rule is?” Lilly asked Sans kindly as it is the golden rule. “It is funny we sometimes forget about it… we often preach it but very few actually go through with it. I can’t blame some for letting emotions run high and not think straight but at one point when do you lay down your arms to allow that first step to happen. We failed today… and it is a shame…” Lilly said being calm and collected as she said all this. Her hand squeezed Sans gently.

“this thing is a two way street... i was a little confused by what i felt... i thought for a moment something really terrible had happened and... while what happened wasn’t good... it wasn’t what i feared either.... “

“I feared for Gerson’s life… not knowing what would happen because I didn’t know if I was taken away what would become of him. When he became more of a rotten child than an adult I got tired of his games and left. I was upset with you because I thought you helped orchestrated this whole thing… Frisk explained it otherwise for that I owe you an apology.”

“we’d been talking about future things when that vid went live... not sure if that was karma screwing with us or what. and i know you didn’t mean to lash out... you’re not the type to. even when we sometimes deserve it.”

“Frisk... she talked to me about the prophecy and she still thinks it is all fulfilled and as for me lashing out, you don’t deserve it. If anyone it should be Gerson for acting the fool.”

“no fool like an old one... so i hear... but he’s one of those stubborn ones you can’t really talk out of an opinion... believe me, i’ve tried on several occasions.”

“Yeah… I know… but Frisk revoked his access to Alphys' lab to use her equipment to use willy nilly like that… He put her in a weird position with the Queen…”

“seems reasonable.... though i think he meant well. i think he thought something was seriously wrong at the time and... well... he overreacted because he was worried for you and the baby.”

“I know… and my hormones are changing as well. Speaking of which... would you like to look at the little soul?”

“yeah, that probably didn’t help any. sure.”

“No… no it didn’t that is why I kept begging to go… I was trying to not get stressed out but that is the past...”

“sorry i didn’t pick up on that or i’d have figured out a way to get you out of there sooner. but with all the things i was getting from you and the chaos of my own... on top of everyone freaking out... i think it got missed. i could barely think straight while at the house.”

“It is okay… Frisk and I talked, she said SAM is important but not as important as Sans is to me… me, me… not her, me… you get what what I mean.”

“heh, no... i get it. she’s about as protective of those she considers family as any monster can be i think... which is both good and bad.”

“Well anyway… she said to listen to you and that it will all be okay. That nothing else matters but that baby inside of me. She is right… not SAM, not the prophecy, not even what happened today is as important as my... our baby.”

“the baby might not be the only thing around here, but it is one of the most important ones.”

“There will be a day Sans when you will be asked to choose… I hope that day never comes but please don’t choose the prophecy over your child.” Lilly asked and this is what Frisk was concerned about. She didn’t want the two to argue who is right about this argument as it was a no win situation. He settled her against him.

“even... if that comes.... and the result is.... finite... i will still choose you and them over that life.... something i think isn’t really a life at all...” He chose the words carefully as he replied, because he knew what would happen if that day did come. Lilly nuzzled into him not knowing what he was feeling but she had felt things like such sorrow but only in passing.

Saying that... considering what it meant, he felt a mix of things.... A bit of sadness of what it would mean, anger at the injustice of it.... but there was also determination and love.

“Sans… we will get through this. I know this because we are a team. I ran to you when others warned me otherwise and I would do it a million times again.”

_until dust do us part._ He thought but smiled a little. Lilly put Sans’ hand over where her soul resided waiting for him to gently to pull it out to see the color of the soul. After a moment his magic slid over her, gently coaxing out the soul. The soul came out and appears like a human soul but it is white like Sans but it seemed like it can’t make up it’s mind if it is human or monster yet. It is only day 3 and it seemed to be leaning towards half monster and half human but in what aspects Lilly had no idea.

“Sans it is playing topsy turvy on us… or it is flip flopping… or it is somersaulting. Place your bets.” Sans chuckles.

“it is probably flip flopping and will eventually settle.

“Ooohhh… How much do you wager Sans? I like to see a bet on the line… Let’s see I bet it is somersaulting and I bet three kisses and a romantic date. You?” Lilly teased with a smile setting the standard.

“hmmm... well... there’s a fifty percent chance it will be a complete hybrid, a quarter of a chance it will be all monster and another quarter all human... “

“You know when I hear you speak with such intelligence it just… well it is a kind of a turn on… food for thought for later…” Lilly flushed.

“hmmm, later indeed.”

“Okay Sans What will it be? I vote for it being a monster… so they turn out as amazing as you.”

“i vote for it being healthy.” He said jokingly, knowing that isn’t what she meant.

“Wow… that is cheating.” Lilly teasingly tickling him.

“whoops, what’s the punishment for that?’ He squirmed a little.

“Oh you want to be punished?” She smiled wickedly.

“uhhh....” Well, he’d walked right into that one hadn’t he? He sweat dropped. Lilly knew exactly what to do. She noticed Sans was still wearing his jacket and she allowed her hands to slip between the jacket and shirt as she softly moans in his ear as she grabs the ketchup bottle pulling it out.

He flushed. Lilly smirked teasing the ketchup bottle at him sticking her tongue out, just a little bit, laughing.

“You just got punished…”

“fair ‘nough. but as long as they’re healthy i’ll be happy.”

“I know you will be… but you are avoiding the bet.” Lilly teased as she put the ketchup bottle in her mouth.

“i try not to place bets on something i’m not sure i can win.”

“Like what?” Lilly trace the ketchup around her lips as she licked it off. She never really ate it straight up before it was good.

“we... uh... u-used to have things like that in the mine... usually with stuff we found in the dump.” Lilly accidentally spilled some ketchup between her cleavage and her finger went in there and retrieved before sucking it off.

“Yeah... what kind of stuff?” Lilly asked before sucking on the bottle again.

“er...” He was pretty sure she wasn’t doing it on purpose.... but damn.... Lilly looked at him weird and just proceeded to lift the bottle a little as she squeezed some in her mouth with her tongue extended to catch the gooey tomato condiment.

“Er… What does that mean Sans?” Lilly couldn’t help but feel lust from Sans and she felt her face flush not sure what this brought it on.

“Man this ketchup is really good… I mean really good.”

“i... uh... am trying not to think... too hard about this.... s-some of what you just did is... r-really hot...”

“I can really suck on this bottle all day…. say what?” Lilly asks as she looked over at Sans with wonder.

“just trying to f-focus here... um... “ He was a bit of a jumbled mess as he was trying not to picture his mate covered in ketchup and licking it off....

“We can... umm… have some fun with ketchup you know…” Lilly said noticing his flush as she poured it over her hand and licking it off slowly. He seemed mesmerized by her movements.

“But not here this is Frisk’s room and I don’t want to ruin her things.”

“yeah... certainly wouldn’t want to do that or have to explain anything.”

“First are we cool? I mean it… I love you and sometimes you drive me crazy but I will pick you every time…” Lilly smiled at him.

“and i would always choose you.” Lilly licked off her fingers and made a sound of enjoying the ketchup as she walked towards her room.

“hmmm, wonder if that’s from the kiddo or that you really do enjoy it that much...” He says thoughtfully as he followed.

“Don’t know… though to be honest I never ate ketchup by itself. Had it on fries, hamburgers and on occasion potato chips but never alone.”

“should test that after the kiddo is born then.”

“You just want a repeat performance of tonight’s act.” Lilly teased.

“guess you saw right through me huh? i didn’t stand a ghost of a chance.” He teased back.

“Oh boo… pfffttt.” Lilly teased as she went to the night stand and grabbed two bottles of ketchup before heading to the bathroom.

“just trying to lift your spirits.” He replies with a smile.

“Whatever… do you want to ketchup or ketchup?” Lilly teased as she went to the tub to reduce all the spillage that probably come from this. Her clothes quickly falling to the ground as she gives Sans a ketchup bottle and herself one. She began to outline her body in ketchup and then she began to rub it into her skin like a lotion. Licking it off a little of her fingers as she played along as if she was a kid again. He decided to tug her into the tub, just because that was easier and he’d done so after leaving his clothes behind too. He squirted some on one hand and licked it off then squirted some on her shoulder then licked that off.

“Who tasted better with ketchup on them Sans? Me or you?”

“well... for my tastes... you do.” He licked off some more.

“Hmmm… I should do the same…” Lilly had a devilish smile as she kissed him a little heatedly as her hand teased his pelvic region gently.

He shuddered as he returned the kiss. She could feel his magic swirl under hands as she put a little ketchup on his magic and sucked it off.

“Hmm… you taste better to me too. Have I told you I been talking to Frisk more about seduction and stuff like that… Yeah she is into some weird stuff… oh you look kinda pale are you okay?”

“i think that was... a bit of a shock honestly...”

“I knew it was too much… I am sorry… I shouldn’t have done that.”

“it’s okay, i’d prefer you tell me rather than just find out some other way.”

“... I won’t do that again…” Lilly was trying to make it up to him. He gently kisses her, calming down after a moment as the idea sunk in; the shock was only temporary. He loved her, no matter what. She kissed him back gently as she cuddled up to him feeling that her seduction act failed. It hadn’t failed completely, he’d just not been prepared for the information.

“I was going to… do that and… I should just clean up and call it a night...

“hmmm.. i’m just a little peckish.” He murmured after a moment, nibbling at some ketchup on her shoulder. A light blush covered her face as she settled back down.

“Sans you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to… I was trying to act sexy and well…”

“i'm the one who thought it up... more or less. and you did well... on purpose and on accident.” He replied before licking off some ketchup along her neck. She moaned lightly as she let Sans crawl over her and she kissed him.

“I… I am not that g-good at seducing… as others.”

“you’re a natural... because i’m pretty sure you weren’t trying earlier... but you certainly succeeded...” He purrs a little before licking up a bit more. Lilly took the bottle and squirted some in her mouth and kissed him deeply as she moaned into the kiss. He groaned a little as their tongues met.

“Ummm… may I try… ummm that again…” Lilly asked about his lower region before attempting anything.

“please do.” He’d gathered the magic at some point before hand. When exactly was fuzzy in his mind.

“I will be gentle…” Lilly said before squirting ketchup all over it and then placing her mouth entirely over the member and slowly cleaned it off sucking on it as she worked on it her hand rubbing the sides as she pleasured him.

“ah!... s-sweet stars... that f-feels so good...”

“Mmmmhhhmmm” Lilly moaned into his member as she started to increase the pace. Her tongue trailed up to the tip and down the shaft as she kept repeating this and ever so often sucking in to make it tighter. He ran his fingers through her hair as moans and groans of pure pleasure tumbled from him. Lost in the moment and the pleasure itself. It didn’t take very long to feel him reaching his edge as she sped up letting her teeth gently caress his member and allowing it all the way in her mouth. Lilly was moaning louder now hoping it would help him reach his edge. He shuddered, gasping out.

“Lilly!” The release hitting hard and fast. As she removed her mouth from his magic she licked off any excess off her lips and smiled. He trembled a little as he sank back against the tub. That had been.... Well, he didn’t have the words right now.

“You taste much better than the ketchup…” Lilly winked at Sans. He flushed a little at that but still smiled.

“i think i’ll second that notion about you.”

“Hmmm… well maybe…”

“i might enjoy some good ketchup... but unlike the ketchup... i can’t live without you.”

“Oh that is good … why didn’t I think of that.” Lilly said cuddling up to Sans. He nuzzled against her with a slight smile.

“well, you normally aren’t the one caught drinking it.”

“Hmm.. true but now I had the taste of it I …. oh you mean the ketchup yea that too.” Lilly flushed. He started laughing, flushing a slightly deeper shade.

“wow... okay that was good.”

“Shut up…” Lilly didn’t mean for it to come off as a joke.

“i did not see that cumming.”

“.... Wow… pffftttt god you have a dirty mind… pfffttt.” Lilly laughed.

“guilty... but it’s only put to good use around you.”

“Here I thought you were going to say something along the lines with… I have a dirty mind but you have a dirty mouth.”

“nah... didn’t seem to fit... but only around you do both my heads get a workout.” He replied jokingly. Lilly nudged him playfully.

“Note to self never pleasure Sans this way again.” Lilly teased as she took the ketchup and sipped it.

“better get that kama sutra thing then.... “

“Heck no I don’t do yoga. I do karate not any of that weird backward dog.”

“bet there’s still a few you could do.” He teased.

“Hmmm…. your mission is to find one I can do and we can try it… maybe…”

“mission accepted.”


	27. Chapter 27

“If you fail… I will ummm…. okay when I think of a proper punishment I will let you know.”

“fair enough.”

“I am glad we are… well what I mean is that we are… good again because I hated myself for even being angry with you.”

“you shouldn’t hate yourself for that.”

“I still feel bad. I can feel your emotions and I should have known that you had no part just from that… but I chose to ignore it for my own selfish thoughts.”

“hey, it’s okay. sometimes things are just out of our control, whether we like it or not.”

“I know... but according to my date book I should talk it out instead of jumping to conclusions and well… I already broke several rules in the book like for instance… I am suppose to date you for almost a year before umm… that and marriage. I didn’t even start a college fund for the little one yet but I do have quite a bit of money set aside… $15,000 is a pretty good start maybe... “ Lilly has never been the type without a job, or jobs in reality, in fact beside doing SAM she was found making extra meals to drop off at the homeless shelter, sell items on Ebay, and even tutored some kids for extra cash or just to keep busy.

“look, i don’t think the book is a thing set in stone. it’s just supposed to be a helpful guide.”

“I know... I just… I never been in a serious relationship before and I don’t want to… screw it up.” Lilly at him and just wondered if he understood where she was coming from as the stress from before seem quite palatable.

The night went on and Frisk stayed up all night waiting for the volunteer and Papyrus with Lilly’s family to come to the house but no word came from any of them. This was very disconcerting as Frisk couldn’t help but panic. It wasn’t like Papyrus to be gone past 2 am and even more to be gone overnight. Frisk didn’t want to sound the alarms until she was sure but she felt it in her soul something was wrong. With Lilly’s parents on the line it was not likely that someone would hurt them. Would they? 

Frisk decided to knock on Sans door and ask for help it was her only option. She went up and knocked on his door hoping he was awake or even there. After a moment she went to Lilly’s room and did the same with Sans arriving at the door.

“Sans… Papyrus never came home and he is never this late… I am really worried. Will you come with me to check on Lilly’s parents at their house to see if everyone is okay?” Frisk said quietly trying not to wake Lilly to not scare her or anything in case it is just a red herring. Sans didn’t like that and he agreed to go with her.

Upon arriving at the house it was beyond trashed as it seemed a full out brawl took place with human remains, the volunteer dead and a ripped up scarf nearby. A familiar magic shocker was nearby meaning that whoever was doing this had an agenda and was willing to do anything to get what they want. Frisk’s heart dropped as she sees all of this it was awful and on top of it she wasn’t even sure Papyrus was alive or not.

“Sans… oh my god… is that…” Frisk grabbed Papyrus scarf and she felt herself break apart. She was supposed to take care of him as he was to take care of her and she fed him to the lions so to speak.

“We just became mates… and now… Am I cursed?” Frisk said taking the scarf putting it up to her face to comfort herself. She didn’t know that if he was gone so would the mark and since the mark was still there it meant that he was still alive. The other thing Frisk didn’t spot was a matchbook that was dropped for a bar downtown with a few matches ripped out used, and a word scribbled on top HAM. Sans had noticed, however, he’d not said a word, only wrapped his arms around Frisk. Those who had done this were going to wish they were never born....

“S-Sans I am so s-sorry… I shouldn’t h-have sent him with… oh g-god James…” Frisk looked over at the lifeless corpse bloodied from the bullet wounds he obtained. She shivered and felt even worse as tears fell freely.

“What kind of cruel being… would do this? Lilly’s parents are not involved and Paps and James were kind loving individuals… Sans… please… I can’t… be here any longer…” Frisk pressed her face into his chest, mourning. “What are we going to tell Lilly?”

“tell her i’m going to get them myself.” He says and just like that, he’s gone.

The block where the bar was littered with unconscious and angry individuals it had a a uncomfortable feel of pure hatred around there. Not that Sans cared, the clothes hid him well enough. He looked like a short, fat, human. A man ran into Sans and huffed pushing him out of the way.

“Watch it ya freak.” The guy said, not noticing that he was a skeleton monster, but there was something clearly off about the guy. Sans only grunted in reply, he wasn’t going to blow his cover yet. He needed information.  
  
The bar was a typical biker bar that even seemed more wore down than usual. The furniture was wooden crates that were assembled back together with duct tape over and over again. The patrons….the conscious few were bickering viciously amongst themselves as the bartender seems to be the only sensible person there but even he was eyeing Sans unsure why he was there. The bartender did notice he didn’t act quite the same as the rest of the patrons .

He moved to the bar and climbed onto a stool, keeping his head down as he muttered.

“i need some intel.”

“... Hamburger And Mozzarella?” The bartender said looking at his patrons hoping they didn’t pick up what he is saying.

“if you have it, also mayo in artichokes.”

“Gross combo but yeah… you know… the water lately has been pretty awful. I wouldn’t drink the stuff.”

“don’t touch the stuff usually... i personally missin’ familiar stuff like what you have back there.”

“I feel yeah… but seriously… avoid the watering plant… they are really not doing a good job. I mean look at this water.” He pulls up a glass and hands it to one of the patrons and as he sipped it. The guy twitched and threw the glass at the wall.

Sans narrowed his sockets a little.

“not as pure as it used to be.”

“Plus… rumor has it… people still visit there... a shame… that is where my wife and kid went to have a picnic…” The bartender was pleading for help without saying a thing.

Sans nodded.

“got any ketchup to go with that order?”

“Yep…” The meal was complete the hamburger with cheese and the sides plus inside was a fast note he wrote to him.

He pulled out a wad of cash and tossed it on the counter, hidden in the bills was a solid gold coin.

“Thanks for the tip…” Sans just slipped from the stool and left the place, heading further off before finding an empty alleyway and digging out the contents, he ignored the food, pulling out the note.

The note was a scribbled mess but it had some details about what is going on.

It started about 2 weeks ago. The water is tainted and they are testing it on people. They are kidnapping people. HAM is behind all of this. The scientists are playing God up at the watering plant. I heard a rumor of late that a skeleton monster was caught. If you see my wife and child… please … get them out of there. They are holding me hostage as a personal stooge to watch these poor fools. I don’t want to do this and now I am stuck…. Good luck….

“time to face judgement then... looks like i found ‘em as i said i would.” He put the note in the bag, separating the hamburger from the rest of the food, no one was likely to eat the sides, but he was careful to separate them too.... The first homeless guy he saw he set the wrapped food next to and then walked off, tossing the not-so-empty but greasy bag into a garbage bin and walking to find another empty alleyway to use to teleport in.

  
  


It was at a lab where Lilly’s parents are being stored with Papyrus still unconscious body as the scientists kept a barrier around Papyrus uncertain of what would happen if he was released, collaring him immediately to squash any means of magic usage. He was out cold and would be for a while as he’d been taken by surprise; not an easy thing to do. The scientists were experimenting with the vials and used the injection on Papyrus to see how monsters react to the vial. Like all vials it will dissipate after a while.

He was starting to come around after being out.

“The subject skeleton looks like he has no effect of yet… will keep an eye on him.” The scientists were going to see how he would treat the ones he was suppose to get. A perfect test… the older couple were scared and hiding in the corner.

Sans landed at the edge of the gate. He walked around a while, keeping an eye out for cameras and looking for a way in. It took him a while to find a way, but he did find one. He moved from one room to the other, listening and watching.

“We just need to wait until the skeleton fully awakens and we can see the real effect of the water… hmmm…”

Papyrus blinked and sat up rubbing his head, silently taking in everything even as he moved slowly.

“Sir… please don’t hurt us…” Lilly’s father begs, unsure how the skeleton would react with the liquid they injected him with.

Papyrus glanced over at them, but that was it for the moment before his gaze settled on the ones on the other side of the cell. He seemed still groggy from being knocked out.

“Subject seemed to have fully awaken…. Release more of the fumes in the cell.” More gaseous fumes fill the cell that contain the water. The scientist smiled as this was the next step in their evolution to get monsters to do their bidding.

_Fumes? Hmmmm... It Seems They Think It Will Affect Me Some How... I Am Not Sure What They Are Up To But It Cannot Be Good... A Good Thing I Don’t Need To Breathe But Those Two...._

The couple beside him began fighting each other punching one another.

Papyrus got up and walked over to the two, he picked each up by a collar, holding them away from each other and him easily enough.

“You … freak…” Said the man trying to punch him; a total difference in his personality as the woman was kicking and screaming.

“Fuck you… I will kill you.” The two just seem to flail about uselessly.

“The skeleton monster doesn’t seem to breathe in the chemical next test use the injection needles…” A turret like device drops down to focus on his soul to shoot him with a injection.

Papyrus dropped the woman to block the needles with one hand, making them stick into the glove like a bunch of pins in a pin cushion. He then shook them off with a couple flicks and crushed them with a narrowed gaze at those on the other side before going over to the turret and smashing it with a single punch.

“Talented… hmmm… Looks like it is starting to affect his soul without getting the full injection.

He then walked over to the woman and looked at her, but any attempt to try and fight him just got her picked up again and swinging like an idiot.

“You skeleton… How about a deal? You seem smarter than the average imbecile I have to deal with.”

“I Do Not Make Deals With Evil, Humeen.”

“... That is too bad… I actually liked you… I guess we need to terminate you.”

“Too Bad For You. Because Judgement Is Coming.” He could hear the footsteps in the hall, and they were panicked. The scientist laughed not hearing the footsteps.

“What are you even talk-” The scientist was cut off by an employee.

“Sir! We have a huge problem!”

“What is wrong? Can’t you see I AM WORKING!” He emphasized his hand gestures toward the monster.

“The cameras are being destroyed and people are being killed! SomeTHING is coming this way!”

“Perfect we can experiment on it too… where is my gun?” He said looking for the needle gun.

“I Wouldn’t Bet On That.” The scientist smirked at Papyrus. He didn’t find the gun anymore than he noticed the one he’d been talking to was now lying in a pool of blood.

“looking for something there ... p a l?” When he turned around he saw a small hooded figure holding what he was looking for.

“... Another one… Hmm…. you must be related…”

He raised the gun towards the scientist and squeezed... but nothing happened.

“shame... seems i wasted it all.” He then crushed the thing in his hand.

“.... You used it? THAT IS MY GUN! YOU IMBECILE…”

“welp, now it’s a ball of metal... which is more worth than you.” He tossed the “ball” up and down in his hand like he was a child just playing around with a toy.

“I will release this skeleton if you leave…” Figuring that was what he wanted as Papyrus was holding the elderly couple from fighting.

“monsters, don’t make deals with evil. let alone humeens.”

“What is a humeen?”

“it’s a very nasty creature that goes around in human skin... looks like one, maybe even acts a little like one.... but they’re the most vile filth to ever crawl along the earth and they aren’t worth to eat the dirt that gave them life.”

“I am a scientist and I have orders from forms much higher than us to do this.”

“being smart doesn’t make you better, you’re still a humeen.... just like covering shit with snow doesn’t change the fact it’s still shit.”

“The mayor will cover for me... and you will rot in the hell hole you deserve.”

“so the mayor is part of ham? good to know, thanks for the intel.”

“I will kill the children if you come near me.” He had his hand on a switch to torture the kids.

“funny thing about that.... “ A bone slammed into him from behind, straight through his heart.

“i don’t have to be near you.” He coughed up blood as he slid down the bone. His body clumsy lay there as the switch fell out of his hands as he died.

Sans walked over to the switch and picked it up even as he looked around for some way to open the cell too. Muttering to himself the entire time.

“should be around here....” The guy was as egotistical as it got and there was a giant portrait of himself on the wall. Not finding an easy switch, but seeing the huge portrait, he ripped it from the wall.

“SANS! DON’T DEFACE ART!”

“i’m not... not that the guy deserves to be an art piece.” The bone he’d used to kill the guy faded away as Sans tossed the portrait aside and glanced at the wall it had been on.

The panel was covered in cell numbers and buttons to inject and other tortures over 100 cells mostly underground of the facility. This was a huge operation.

“bingo. time for a jailbreak.” He started to flip the switches to unlock every cell. After he had done that he summoned a small bone to open the panel and used several smaller bones to cut into the wires, short circuiting the panel so that it couldn’t be used again.

A loud siren went off alerting that the doors are unlocked. A folder was laying on the desk about controlling monsters using the fumes and how they were going to test it on the mines next. How SAM is getting in the way.

“are those two okay?” Sans asked, only glancing around for any sign of trouble.

“Well.... They Were Gassed.... Not Sure What With...”

“hmmm, me either but i’m sure the files here will be helpful.” He walked over and started rummaging through things, taking every file he saw and storing it into his phone while Papyrus kept the two humans apart until it wore off.

  
  
  
  


Frisk was at home crying holding Papyrus scarf unsure how to even begin to tell Lilly about her parents. She needed to call about the volunteer as well. What a mess…. Than she saw Gerson come up to the house and Frisk was beyond angry and she went up to him and shoved her finger into his chest with Pap’s scarf still in her hand.

“YOU! …. YOU GOT MY MATE KILLED!” Frisk screamed at him crying hard with the ripped up scarf. The old turtle just looks at her without a word.

“If you didn’t do that broadcast and went off trying to act like a hero he would be here with me… Now my friend’s parents are missing and I have to call a volunteer’s parents to tell them that their son won’t be coming home… because he is dead.”

Frisk’s phone went off.

S: found em. though uh... might need to send cops over here for all the other missin’ folks... there’s like.... a hundred cages here...

F: The parents?

S: and paps. he’s here too.... and over a dozen people.... from what i see on these cameras...

F: Calling the cops… now … have Paps call me…. I miss him.

S: when we find his phone... also, we’re at the water plant.

F: Let him use your phone… ding dong… please...

S: well i’m kinda using it to store stuff between texts at the moment....

F: Sans… if your mate Lilly was taken from you the same way… what would you ask of me...

S. if i knew it would incriminate the plausible leader of ham.... the one responsible for this... i think i’d wait a few minutes.

F: .... okay... I just… sorry….

S: it’okay, i get it.

“I am still pissed with you Gerson... “

“I can see that lass.”

“I still can’t talk to him... I need to hear his voice…” She called the police and held it together until she had to. Several minutes go by then the phone vibrates again. She answered the phone.

“Sans… come on please … just for a moment.”

Sans’ Phone: WE’LL BE LEAVING SHORTLY. I THINK WE GOT ALL WE NEED, SANS IS MAKING SURE EVERYONE IS OUT.

“Paps... oh…. god….” Frisk could feel her knees give out a little as she sat on the stoop.

“Easy there.”

“....” Frisk couldn’t speak as she seemed loss for words as she tried to just try to process all the emotions she was feeling.

“Are you still there?” Frisk asked as the phone line seemed to be dead must have hit a dead spot. Frisk just sat there feeling lightheaded and sick to her stomach at the same time. “I… I hope they get home soon… Gerson… go tell Lilly her parents are coming home… the only good thing that came out of this… is it looks like HAM got their hand caught in the cookie jar. People owe their lives to you… in a way… but don’t take this as a free pass for what you did… It still cost a person their life…”

“I don’t think this happened because of that lass, but it certainly didn’t help. I take no credit one way or the other.”

“... Go... talk to Lilly… I am going to wait for my mate... Tell her Sans is okay too.. .Okay?” Frisk wasn’t going to argue with the turtle monster but with all the commotion that happened outside Lilly was asked to go check it out anyway she came outside wondering what is going on. He nodded.


	28. Chapter 28

“Hey… Gerson. How are you? I am sorry I left you there with the police officers but you kinda made me upset with you not listening to me about leaving but I am glad you are okay.” Lilly looked over at Frisk who seemed upset but was trying to clean up her face to tell Lilly the news.

“What is wrong Frisk?”

“Nothing is wrong… ummm just a slight delay… Your parents will be coming home soon and after they get here I will explain everything okay? You need to rest and not worry. The baby is the most important thing and you can’t get stressed out okay…. Go inside with Gerson and get tea…. Gerson forget what I said please… don’t…” Frisk gave him a cautionary look as she hid Papyrus scarf as the pair walked inside leaving Frisk waiting for Papyrus to arrive.

Gerson only gave her a patient smile before hobbling into the house with Lilly. A couple minutes went by before the group arrived.

“sorry about the delay.” Sans was saying to the two, who had finally calmed down again.

“It is okay… I can’t really remember a whole lot other than the fog and the scientist… and a little before that one kid tried so hard to keep us safe…. I need to personally give condolences to the family….” Lilly’s father said and the wife nodded.

“Do you by any chance know a Sans? Lilly keeps talking about him non-stop. She said that they are engaged and he is kind and funny. I was surprised to hear that she is engaged because she is a shy little thing but this monster she said really makes her happy. She also mentioned that she needed to talk to us about a surprise too… so this all works out for us.“

“heh... actually that would be me.”

“Oh… You are a charmer aren’t you.” Lilly’s mom says with a laugh.

He flushed slightly.

“what can i say? it’s in the marrow.” A laugh came from the parents. Frisk overhead some talk and started to walk down to them.

“SANS!”

“what? i had to get in a few pun-ches... “

“Sans I Swear- ....”

“Papyrus…” Frisk said with a cracked voiced holding his torn scarf. He turned from the trio to her.

“Frisk.” He moved over to her. She jumped into his arms pulling him in for a deep loving kiss as tears fell down her face.

He held her close, returning the loving kiss gently.

“well... that’s one way to end that discussion.”

“... That is awkward… Does that happen a lot around here?”

“no... but i think she thought the worst had happened... and they’re mates so... yeah, it was probably pretty intense for her.”

“Oh… Lilly does that too? She said something about mates.”

“nah, she’s a little more mellow than our boss here. though from time to time i can sneak one.”

“Frisk is your boss and she acts like that?” Frisk didn’t care as she held Papyrus close loving him.

“hmmm, well technically i answer to the queen... but she’d kinda the boss around here and stress has been pretty high lately.”

“I-I thought … I thought… you were dusted… and all I found was your scarf…” She said through sobs.

“It Takes More Than That To Dust Me.” He reassures, holding her against him, gently wiping away the tears.

“I... missed you I knew I shouldn’t have sent you on that trip…”

“let’s go find Lilly, i’m sure she’s inside somewhere.” Sans said, leading the way, wanting to give the two some time alone.

“Sounds good… although it looks like a soap opera out here... “ The older couple giggled a little as they followed.

“It’s Not Your Fault. Those HAM People Aren’t Very Nice.”

“I know… but I still… you are my mate and I should’ve have been more cautious... I don’t want to lose you. You are too important to me…” Frisk said interlacing her fingers with his. “I never felt more lost than the moment I saw your scarf…” Frisk caressed his face with her hand trying to remember every single detail of his face.

“I AM SORRY I WORRIED YOU.” He nuzzled against her. “But Remember... As Long As I Live... You Will Bear My Mark...”

“... I didn’t know that…” Frisk said nuzzling back into him.

“I Should Have Told You Before... I Am Sorry.”

“Paps… it is not your fault. I did learn something though… I am pretty sure that my life has never felt so meaningless without someone in my life before…” Frisk kissed him lovingly as she didn’t want to let him go wrapping the scarf around his neck. He held her tightly against him as he returned the kiss.

  
  
  


Lilly on the other hand was watching TV as the news just broke about all the people in the cells and how this Judge, who refused to show his face for the camera, freed another monster and several others. Lilly knew only one individual called the Judge and he was suppose to be picking up her parents… than it all clicked. The moment she saw her parents she ran up and hugged them kissing them both grateful to see them okay. Than she went up to Sans slowly and kissed his teeth lovingly appreciating the fact that he is okay and that he saved her parents.

“I thought he said the kissing thing wasn’t a normal thing.” The father said with smart-alec remark.

“i wouldn’t call this a normal family reunion... would you?” Sans replied, one arm around his mate after having returned the kiss.

“No, not really… Oh sweetie you said you have a surprise for us the next time we showed up.”

“Oh ummm… yeah Sans let’s take them to my room or your room… they are going to need a seat.”

“yeah... probably so.” He led the group upstairs, staying close to Lilly, murmuring a few words to her occasionally that made her giggle, trying to help her relax as they headed to the room.

”Oh look at them sweetie they are like us when we were younger.”

“I am pretty sure I have a little more flesh than him though hun.” He teased.

“guess i should bone up on that then if i’m going to ketchup to the younger you.” He joked.

“I think Sans is much better at the jokes than I was at his age.”

“Robert everyone is better than you with puns at your age.”

“heh... right... uh.... actually that’s not entirely accurate....” He opened the room and motioned for them to sit down.

“What do you mean?” They sat on the chairs.

“i’m older than i look.”

“Umm… How old are we talking?” Jacklyn asks.

“872.” Jacklyn passes out the moment she heard the news as Robert catches her.

“Timber… She was never good hearing this kind of stuff.”

“i see... though that really wasn’t our news....”

“That w-wasn’t?” Lilly flushed as she watched Robert laid down his wife on the bed.

“nope, that... uh, was just side info.”

“Dad…” Lilly sat him down and took his hand. “Sans is my mate which means he is my husband… and I am … I mean we are… I am pre-…” Lilly tried to get to get out of her mouth and the dad reassured her by rubbing her hand. Sans moved behind her, gently resting his hands on her shoulders in gentle support.

“We are pregnant.” Robert smiles and patted his daughter’s hand.

“So Sans when are you having your kid and when is Lilly having hers.” Sans snorted.

“that was good.” Robert high fives Sans as Lilly rubbed her forehead.

“if only half accurate.”

“I know, l kinda already knew… she looked like her mom when she was carrying.”

“that and while it is possible for me to carry the kid... i’m not.”

“Lilly quick give him the baby… less pain…” Robert winked at his daughter taking Sans serious to a certain degree.

“anyway, we brought you here to see the baby.”

“... Okay, I am a kidder and all and I believe you about you carrying the baby and stuff but exposing the fetus at a early stage…”

“well, it’s not a fetus yet... it’s just a soul... so doing so won’t hurt it.”

“It is true dad… the soul is quite beautiful… and only a few have seen it.”

“it’s just kinda a thing only family members should be a part of though.”

“Well yeah… I know but my brother hasn’t seen it yet.” Roberts face dropped and anger rose a little.

“And he shouldn’t… not until he gets away from that… girl…”

“don’t worry, that woman won’t come anywhere near my mate or child.”

“Thank you Sans... I knew you were a good one…” Robert extended his hand to shake it.

“heh... thanks.” He took the hand, shaking it.

“You know your mom will want to go to a wedding. Don’t you sweetie?”

“yeah, we’ve mentioned the time, but haven’t set it yet. politics ya know.”

“Politics… they ruin a lot of lives…”

“agreed.”

“Okay let me see my grandchild… I need to see how much I need to spoil them.” Sans nods and his magic gently flows over Lilly, tugging out the soul and with it, the baby soul snuggled up next to hers.

“Oh look it is half upside down heart… is that normal?” Robert said muttering to Sans unsure.

“we’re not sure, it’s been a while since a pure blooded hybrid has been born.” The soul drifted towards Sans voice recognizing it a little.

“it knows its sire’s voice though so it’s a regular little genius.” He put a finger nearby, the finger coated in a tiny bit of magic. The soul snuggled up to the finger and seeming to consume the little magic there tickling the finger as the soul finally seemed to settle upside down.

Sans smiles as the little soul takes the magic.

“there... now it’s finally settled. guess it just needed more of my magic to finally decide its direction.”

“So boy or girl or monster or human?” Robert asked.

“hybrid, the form won’t develop until later and the gender much later... so it’s hard to say. we can only determine its trait.”

“Sorry… I am so excited about the baby… Sweetie I am so happy for you. You are going to be a great mom… and Sans even though we really don’t know you too well if you are anything like Lilly describes you… well you will be a great dad.” Lilly flushed extremely happy.

“i do have a little bit of experience, i helped raise my brother.”

“Well that and you probably could have dated my great great great great grandma as well.” Robert teased as Lilly smacked his gut.

“that i very much doubt.”

“Dad… that is rude… plus he is my mate… so show some respect.”

“pff, he’s just sayin’ i’m old as dirt.” Robert winked as he agreed.

“Lilly if I don’t pick on him someone else who has a bigger intelligent level will and what kind of father will I be then hmmm.”

“good luck finding someone like that. i’ve a degree in quantum physics.”

“... See he is already smarter than me so I have to be a smart ass.”

“exactly.”

“Dad language… oh my god you two…” Lilly smirked, rolling her eyes.

“could be worse. better a smart ass than just an ass.”

“Pfffttt…. Oh I like him… You pun-ished me.” Robert jokes laughing.

“well... you keep eggin’ me on and there will be more yolks around here....”

“Oh you crack me up I bet you scramble some brains.”

“better audience than paps... he’s one who become scrambled for sure every time i try to crack some. he just wants to fry me.”

“Orange you glad you can squeeze a few laughs out of me.” Robert laughed loving this.

“yup, juice you an' me in a room and we’re good.”

“Oh my god… you two. Do you want to get married to each other?” Lilly teased as Robert got on one knee and turned to Sans.

“I know I am already married and have a daughter and you are already married and planning to have a kid…. but will you do my the honor of being my pun pal for life?” Robert said with a fake sob.

“well, i made my bed and laid in it already... but i think i can be a pal.”

“I h-have been rejected.” He faked sobbed into his arm as Lilly giggled patting his back.

And of course this was the chaos her mother woke up to.... so to speak.

“What in the world is going on…?”

“Oh hey sweetie…” Sans chuckles and pats the little soul that is still snuggled up against one finger.

“Wha… wha Why…” Robert ran over and braced his wife comforting her and rubbing her back.

“why don’t you come over here closer, meet your grand baby.”

“.... Grand baby…” Tears instantly filled her eyes as she verified with Lilly with a nod as Robert guided her over and they look at the soul.

“It doesn’t look like a baby… Oh my gosh I didn’t mean to offend I am sorry.”

“it’s still in soul stage. It will grow into a baby in a few more months. this is how we verify pregnancies.” Jacklyn hugged her son-in-law.

“I now have two sons and a daughter.” She gently braced Sans. “I am so happy… thank you… for showing me our little grand child… now… for serious things…” Robert rolled his eyes knowing what this will be and handed Sans a letter.

Sans gently pushed Lilly’s soul back in before turning back to her.

“a letter?” He seemed confused a moment.

“Go ahead open it… I been saving money since the day Lilly been born, for her.”

He opens the letter. Inside the envelope was about $20,000.

“this... will be a good start. thank you.”

“It is the least I can do it is the same wedding present I gave… before she spent it on drugs… anyways… it is for a down payment on a house or the baby.”

“i see... hmm, well... if he ever comes around... you can bet it’ll be a rather short rescue mission.”

“I wish you luck… I miss him… the real him.” Jackyln seemed somber when she said that taking Robert’s hand.

“hmmm, something to maybe look into before that feast day rolls around... what is it called again hun?”

“Thanksgiving?”

“thanksgiving. that’s it.”

“You… really think you can talk to my brother…” Lilly said a little hopeful she missed him like crazy herself.

“all i need is an address.” The moment he said that Jacklyn scrambled to write down the address and handed to him.

“Please bring my baby home…” She held Sans for a moment.

“he might not thank me for it, but yeah... i can do that.” She kissed his cheek and than forehead.

“Thank you…” Robert moved over to wrap an arm around his wife.

He smiled, just a little, because he wasn’t sure they had any idea what lengths that might entail...

“Sans… they don’t know… about your abilities… I am not one for violence… but she… is awful.”

“i know, but sometimes it’s better to be ignorant.... and he’s family... i will try and do it your way first.”

“Thank you love… but if she is being a bitch… feel free to stab her leg.” Lilly mutters kissing his cheek

“fair enough. though i’m sure just putting her in a cage might work too... blue bones are good for that.” He murmured back.

“I love the way you think.”

“Did Lilly just say bitch?”

“No I said itch... Sans can you get that itch…” Lilly nudged slightly at Sans to play along.

“Thank you… Sans… I mean it… you are the best mate and everything I can ask for.” Lilly kissed as Robert teased.

“Hey get a room… oh wait… we are in one… I guess that is our cue cuties to go.” Jacklyn groaned wanting to see the soul again.

“Oh can’t we stay longer?”


	29. Chapter 29

“Frisk is moving us into Lilly’s old room. They are going to move into the house right there Frisk got it all fixed up don’t you remember? She got this Gaster guy to expand the barrier as a surprise for… shit… well I gone screwed the surprise up.” Frisk was busy the day when all hell broke loose with media coverage but not enough to keep her from making sure her best friend had an amazing starter home. She got it painted and fixed it up with new furniture and have Gaster expanded the barrier. It just needed a little TLC. The best gift she thought she gave them was a room across from theirs which she turned into a nursery. Lilly looked over at Sans, surprised a little but she didn’t know Frisk fixed it up for them.

“heh, it’s fine... you’re not the only one who does that around here. good news travels fast.”

A knock came at the door Papyrus was there and he is snickering. Frisk told Papyrus about the house and all that pertains to said house. She told him to tell Sans and Lilly that they are needed to at the building to see if they liked it and if they are up to the challenge of fixing it up. It took a little bit to convince Papyrus it was in all in good fun but once he got behind the idea he smiled enjoying the fact that his mate is happy again.

“Lilly… Sans Are You There? Frisk Wanted To Know If You Will Look At The House And See If You Want To Repair It Or Not?” Papyrus giggled behind the door unable to keep a secret or a joke to himself as he asks the couple.

“see?” Sans says to the two then calls to his brother. “yeah, we’ll be there soon pap!”

“Okay You Will Love The… Work Yes Work... It Is Beautiful… Work. Nyeh Nyeh!”

“Your brother realizes we can hear him right?” Robert asks.

“well, yes... but like i said... he isn’t really good at keeping secrets.” Sans murmurs back. “him or alphys...”

“Neither is my husband…” Jacklyn added as Robert flushed.

“you’re in good company then.” Sans chuckles.

“We better go check out the house… Do you think Frisk just added some paint?”

“doesn’t seem just that, let’s go look.” He murmured and headed out.

“Okay… come on guys.” Lilly says as she followed Sans and Papyrus is thrilled like a two year old thrilled. He was excited.

“Come On There Is SOOO Much Work To Be Done.”

“we’re comin’ pap.” Laughter came from outside as Lilly pretends to know nothing for her friend’s sake. Even knowing didn’t prepare for the house. It was a three bedroom house. The room on the base floor was for Gaster and the master room for Lilly and Sans and the room across was a nursery. The nursery was in light blues and pinks for either gender. The house was furnished with new furniture all the way through. Frisk stood on the porch waiting for them excited to show it off.

“nice color choice.” Sans says when he sees the house.

“Thanks I thought you might like it… Well come on inside.. teehee There is soooo much work to do.” Frisk said teasingly let the couple go inside.

“after you sweetheart.” Sans says with a slight smile, letting Lilly go in first. Lilly curtsied a little bit and walked in and by the gasp Lilly first gave seeing the inside was any indicator how much things changed inside it was just as a shock to Sans as well. He wasn’t really sure what to say.

The living room had a new couch and recliners and the kitchen was totally revitalized with modern utilities. The upstairs had clothes for Sans and Lilly in the closet.

“Welcome Home Guys!” Papyrus said next to Frisk who smiled, letting her mate have the lead.

“I hope you enj-“ Frisk didn’t get to finish her statement when Lilly hugged her friend and openly weep tears of joy.

“Hey… hey it is all right… I did it for you guys. We are family and family looks out for one another. Am I right?” Lilly nodded into Frisk’s chest agreeing.

“yeah.... this is... i don’t have words for it.”

“Sans... I know this is as cheesy as one can get but you mean the world to me. I have never seen Lilly so happy in my life and you have given us such hope. I wouldn’t have gotten the chance to meet the love of my life and... even more have him back if it wasn’t for you. The true dream is one day being able to live under one household and being able to have a sit down meal together as a family… I love you guys... and so maybe I won’t be able to have that dream of us in one household… but you guys can and maybe the next generation can have that dream.”

Sans and Papyrus exchanged a look. They were going to find a way to make it come true. Lilly had never been so moved in her life as she was right then and there. It was such a generous offer.

“Come on guys. I ordered pizza to celebrate it is in the dining area. You wouldn’t want my cooking… trust me.” Frisk said with Lilly nodding, when Frisk wasn’t looking, in agreement.

“It isn’t that bad…” Lilly said trying to ease her friend who just laughed hard as she knew that was a bold face lie, but she loved her friend anyways.

“She Is Improving!” Papyrus replied as he followed them to the food.

“Thanks Papyrus... I appreciate the vote of confidence but I know I am a lawsuit away from them taking away my stove.” Frisk teased as she flushed from the compliment.

“You Exaggerate!” He insisted. Lilly didn’t think it was that bad... but then again she did burn several foods, served raw food, and tried to combine ingredients that should never be combined.

“I know I can do better though... maybe we can take cooking classes together… like a couples thing. What do you say Papyrus?” Frisk asked with a slight flush. The idea of just hanging out with him was appealing to her.

“Sounds Good To Me!” Sans agreed as he took a slice. Not that Papyrus couldn’t cook, he just couldn’t cook a lot... or all that well. It was still edible though and had some flavor... mostly it was just bland though.

“You know that sounds like a great idea… until you guys... imp- take the classes. How about I do the cooking for now? Does that sound like a fair trade for the house?” Frisk shook her head no it was a gift, not to be sold or have any sort of debt to it.

“You can cook if you want but the house is not a debt that needs to be repaid. I want you happy plus... I get first dibs on babysitting!” Frisk laughed as Lilly flushed, it would be a long time before the baby be born but it sounds like it is already so loved.

“only fair.” Sans says with a smile.

“I am so excited this is going to be so much fun… I always wanted to play aunt. Now I get to spoil the living dickens out of this kid… Maybe one day I will have one of my own... but I am too afraid to.” Frisk added near the end in a muttered voice.

“oh?”

“Oh? About which thing… spoiling the kid or being a aunt?” Frisk didn’t recall the information about the children because to mention it again.

“or was it about maybe being a mom?”

“I-It might be… I-I haven’t d-discussed it with Paps... yet... I don’t e-even know he wants a kid or not… Plus if I can’t even cook how can I even be a decent mom. I am pretty sure I am not patient enough and well with SAM going on...” Frisk was flushed if it was any redder one would say she was a tomato and she was just making up excuses to sound like there was a legit excuse why.

“Frisk, you don’t need to be embarrassed it is natural to think of the next step of a relationship to make it grow. For some kids are the next natural choice for others not so much everyone is different. Just talk to Papyrus about it.” Frisk glanced over at Papyrus who stood there and didn’t say anything for awhile. She wondered if this was too much and she pushed her limit on their new formed relationship.

“plus you don’t need to be able to cook to raise a kid.”

“It is a nice perk but he is right.” Lilly added smiling at her friend who felt embarrassed.

“I-I don’t know guys... I tend to screw up everything... even with good intentions Lilly is cleaning up my mess. What if I screw up the kid?”

“i can say you did pretty well with this, i don’t see why you’d think such a thing.”

“Frisk is it because you don’t have any siblings that you don’t feel you ever had the experience?” Lilly asked.

“No... it is the fact that I seen potential parents claim they are going to be the best parents ever and end up... just ruining the kid by not being the parent they need.” Frisk looked over at Papyrus and wondered what he thought of all of this. He was so quiet about all of this.

“I Don’t Think That Would Be True Of You. You’re Far Too Careful To Do Something Like That.”

“Thanks Paps…. maybe... What do you think about just having a kid in general though? ....” Frisk realized she just put a lot of pressure on Papyrus to make up his mind right then and there and that wasn’t right. “Nevermind it is okay… silly me… I just got wrapped up in my head and I need to get ready for a meeting with the mayor in a little bit…” Frisk didn’t know at this point that the mayor was involved in the incident with HAM.

“No, It’s A Fair Question. Honestly, Some Day I’d Like To Think I’d Have One.”

“... I would like that too. I got to finish my speech and Oh… which reminds me Gaster has a room in here so he will be living with you guys. Something about he wanted to be near his grand-baby... He is so cool!” Frisk added as she began to leave. Sans wasn’t surprised to hear this honestly.

“Okay guys you enjoy your home… I will see you later Paps.” Frisk said leaving as Papyrus looked at Sans nervously.

“Should We Tell Her About Ham…”

“much as i’d hate to upset her... we should. this isn’t going to go away just because i destroyed one project. and al needs to find an antidote for those infected... though distributing that won’t be easy.”

“I Don’t Think Protecting Her Is Going To Make Her Upset! This Might Be A Trap!”

“What could be a trap?” Lilly asked wondering what is going on.

“where did frisk go? i only wanna tell this once... and i meant that what we have to say might upset her. she already feels guilty enough sendin’ ya.”

“She is probably on the couch that is where she says she does her best thinking… it is amongst others isn’t that right Papyrus?”

“I Concur… She Gets Bombarded With Several Requests And She Ends Up Doing Everyone Else’s Wishes Above Her Own.”

“it’s nice that she does, but at the same time... not such a good thing. Lilly, why don’t you see if you can get her back here a moment?”

“I will do that wait for me… in our new home…” Lilly added with a huge smile. “Oh… that means we need to do some moving… I got it go… okay bye... love you Sans.” Lilly ran towards the house to find Frisk. Sans just smiled.

  
  
  
  


Lilly was right to presume that Frisk would be on the couch because she saw the lineup and that meant that there would be people asking for random things. Frisk was trying to write the speech and listen to requests. Lilly tried to break through the crowd but they were making it hard to break through eventually Lilly decided to just go behind her and tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

“Hey Frisk, Sans needs to talk to you… it is really important.” Frisk wondered what can be wrong. She just left the house a little bit ago and everything seemed fine a moment ago.

“Okay… let’s go then.” Frisk replies before turning her attention to the crowd. “Sorry guys but a slight incident came up so… you will have to wait a bit. Thanks for your patience.” She then proceed to follow Lilly back to the house.

Sans and Papyrus were still where Lilly had left them. Though Papyrus seemed a little nervous and Sans seemed to be trying to reassure his brother.

“so... i’ve got a bit of a story to tell.” Sans said once the two arrived and he gestured for them to sit down. Once they had taken a seat he began to recount his trip, starting with the bar and then his trip to the water plant; everything he’d seen, what he’d had to do and the water sample he’d teleported to Alphys to try and find an antidote to put into the city’s water to return the folks back to normal again. Telling them about the files he’d taken with him that he hadn’t yet been through but hoped would shed more light on this organization called HAM that apparently the mayor was involved in.

“wouldn’t surprise me if the mayor was one of the top brass in this organization seein’ as how he has a lot of resources at his fingertips.”

“Oh… my god… I have a live event with him coming up tomorrow. If I don’t show up it will be political suicide... if I do arrive it can be a literal assassination. This is bad all the way around... or is it….” Frisk started to think and pondered about what she can do.

“How talented is Alphys? Can she possibly make a projection of me? I will be able to talk to everyone but not be there. We can even use that little droid of hers.”

“Well Alphys is certainly talented enough but … that might be out of her league Frisk.” 

“let’s talk to her and find out. if it can be done... we can use the excuse that she has caught the flu or something like it and doesn’t want to get anyone else sick... so she sent this thing instead.”

“That might work… and Frisk can be safe that way! Brilliant Sans!” Lilly said understanding the plan thoroughly now as Frisk nods.

“That means I need to finish a speech and record it. I can’t believe it … I mean I do but in the same time I can’t believe the mayor is behind all of this...”

“it honestly doesn’t surprise me.” Sans said even as the group headed back to the larger building to speak with Alphys.

“I guess now I feel guilty voting him in the first place.” She teased a little finding herself letting the group go ahead to let her and Papyrus walk together hand in hand. Lilly nudged Sans as they walked to indicate to slow down as the pair were far behind them at this point flirting back and forth. Each of them having a flush on their face respectively. Sans had no problems with that, it was cute really... seeing the two flirting like that. He was happy that his brother had found the same happiness he had.

They arrived at Alphys place and eventually Frisk and Papyrus arrived behind.

“No you are adorable…” Frisk flirted at Papyrus.

“Well I Would Like To Take This Beautiful Mate Of Mine Out For A Picnic.” Frisk flushed as she nudged Papyrus as they get in front of Alphys.

“I would love that you cute…” A squeal interrupted the pair as Alphys ran up and just got super close as she was like totally absorbed by this moment. Alphys took Papyrus and Frisk’s hands and started to jump up and down.

“O-oh please c-continue… P-please... this is s-so adorable.” Lilly seemed surprised as she was just pushed aside as the newest couple took the spotlight.

“Ummm… Okay!” Papyrus beamed as he fed into the attention and picked up Frisk spun her around then dipping her down and kissed her lovingly despite Frisk protested a little being displayed like this but not very long as she began to giggle.

“Okay, okay love birds break it up we need to ask Alphys for a favor and if she is distracted by you two playing kissy faces we will never get anywhere.” Lilly said as Papyrus ignored her and did a igloo kiss with Frisk rubbing his forehead against her nose making her giggle.

“T-they are soooo c-cute!”

“Yep, but it doesn’t solve the problem of the mayor trying to kill SAM now does it?”

“W-what?” That got Alphys’ attention as she looked at Lilly and Sans with concerned expression. Lilly didn’t want to admit she was jealous of the attention Frisk was getting from Papyrus as she felt a little hormonal from being pregnant.

“Oh… ummm… yeah I c-can just send t-think of something to p-protect her. Sans any i-ideas?”

“we have plenty of resources. could just make her one of those shield devices you were always talking about while we were in the mines. i know you had several blueprints in mind drawn up about ‘em. maybe try making some jewelry that’d double as protection?”


End file.
